Twisted love story
by I'm-amazing-deal-with-it
Summary: When 5 girls come to Ouran,on a scholarship, the boys might have finally found their matches-a lolita,a tall and silent, devious twins, and a know-it-all money maker...Hopefully better than it sounds. Hikaxoc Kaoxoc Morixoc Kyoxoc Hunnyxoc TamaxHaru Current Status: Complete, but it's not so...On indefinite hiatus?
1. Ouran High School

Five girls looked at the big big building known as Ouran High School.

"Yeah, I know right--and OH MY GOD, IT'S LIKE A FREAKING CASTLE," a small girl said her chocolate brown eyes wide. She had strawberry blonde hair, cut until her shoulders. She had a petite and slender frame and wore a look of awe.

"Well, it is for rich people, and OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THAT UNIFORM," another girl screeched at the top of her lungs, causing a lot of attention. "What, you've never seen someone scream in public?" She had silver eyes and was a brunette with reddish-brown highlights. She was of decent hight, and her shirt clung to her showing off her curves. She had a very delicate face.

"Ok, not that I don't feel strongly about your dislike on the uniform, Jane, but where are Ash and Chris?" A very tall girl who had been holding the small girl was wearing a very curious/worried look. She was tall and very beautiful girl, with tanned skin, blonde hair with light pink streaks. She had cocoa colored eyes, and rose colored lips. Her long and slender arms were scarred and bruised as were her knees.

Almost as if rehearsed, two girls, both wearing grey hoodies, skidded to a stop,"Sorry, slept in late." They were wearing earphones and were singing 'Down' by Jay Sean. They were twins with light brown complexions, and dark brown-almost black hair. They both were wearing hazel contacts, and had a small scar running down their left cheek. They were of average height and wore devilish smirks.

"You know, you're gonna get your hair messed up, and are you eating your breakfast now?" Jane asked them curiously.

"Yeah, we slept in late, and Brian and Danny took the boards, so we had to run,"they said in unison.

"Hey Kay-kay,"Jane said calling the short girl over and whispered something in her ear.

"Hey guys,"she started innocently,"Can I have some food?"

"No," they said bluntly.

"Please," she asked using puppy dog eyes.

"No,"they said grinning widely reading the disbelief and fury that was on her face,"and you should know, we've been around you too long for those eyes to effect us."

"Fine,"Kay-kay stuck her tongue out at them.

"If your all through,"the tall girl said, annoyed to the core.

"C'mon Zee, lighten up,"the twins said in unison.

"Whatever, can we just go,"Zee asked pointing towards the door.

"Yeah, lets go," Jane said happily.

* * *

(Main office)

"Ah yes, the new transfer students,"Mr. Suoh, the principal/headmaster, said,"Ms. Klein, Ms. Beakerman, Ms. Kingston, Mr. Patel and Mr. Patel, Pleasure to meet you all."

"Mr,"Ash and Chris exchanged glances,"Um, I hope you realize that we're girls, right?" They yanked off their hoods as if to prove it.

"Of course, how silly of me,"Mr. Suoh said apologetically,"Now, we'll have to fix that on your admission slip, but their all handed out already, so if you'll adjust to when the teachers call you Mr. and please correct them. As for uniforms, I heard your outburst about them earlier, Ms. Kingston, and I have no objections to you wearing regular clothes as long as they are not revealing or red and white, as those are the colors of our rival school."He smiled and ran a finger through his hair,"Now, if that's all here are your schedules, and it's best that you're on your way."

Silently, the girls left the room, and departed, Zee and Kay-kay in their 3rd year, Jane in her 2nd year, and the twins in their 1st year. Each of them thinking the same thing,_'Ouran Academy, how the hell am I supposed to get myself through the year?' _

**AN: **

**Chapter 1 of my first Ohshc fanfic.......Plz review and tell me wat u think should happen next, or if there's anything i could make better....so yeah.........:P**


	2. Third Year Trouble

**AN: Thanks Demitri Zurla for reviewing, and heres the second chapter....**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my ideas and characters....**

* * *

Zee and Kay-kay couldn't find their classrooms and resorted to asking someone for directions.

"Excuse me, do any of you guys know where classroom 3-A is?" She smiled cutely, looking up at her classmates.

The two girls looked down at her and pointed in the room's general direction,"Why aren't you wearing a uniform?" They asked looking down at

Kay-kay with disgust.

Kay-kay, understanding the attitude they were giving off, changed her tone as well,"_We_ can't afford it, 'cause we are not rich assholes like you prove yourself to be.

The girls looked at her with a hint of superiority,"That's right, you're the...scholarship students."

Zee, who was quietly observing the conversation at hand, placed an arm on her little sister **(AN: In case you didn't notice from their appearances, they are sisters, but you'll understand it more when the girls meet the hosts) **and towered over the two girls,"What's so wrong about being a scholarship student. From what I can tell, you guys are only here 'cause you need education and have the money to get into this school, while WE have actually had to work our butts off to get here. And you're probably asking, how'd someone like _that_, get into Ouran? Well, let me just tell you that we're here 'cause we have potential and we're smart. So why don't you just shut the hell up."

Both girls inched away slowly and stuttered in fright. Kay-kay smirked smelling victory," Oh and you can talk 'bout us all you want 'cause we don't give a damn to what you or any of your bitch-ass friends have to say about us." Kay-kay gave them an icy cold stare before smiling cutely once again," So thanks for telling us where the room is!" She flounced off with Zee following her slowly.

* * *

(In the Clasroom)

The verbal conflict between the two girls, Zee and Kay-kay, had caught everyone's attention. Some girls were kissing up to them trying to get on their good side, while others were shying away from them, not wanting to be humiliated like the two girls were in the hallway.

Satisfied by the reputation they had built in no more than 5 minutes, Zee and Kay-kay anticipated lunch, in order to tell them some very important news.

**AN: Another very short chapter, I know, I'm just having writer's block with the beginning.....and the end XD... Anyway comments, criticism and suggestions are welcome, and I'll try to upload everyday...;P...OH, and for those who might be wondering why I didn't include Hunny and Mori in this chapter, is because their coming up...eventually, otherwise I'll just rewrite this chapter and include them in it**

**~AEIOU872~**


	3. Double Trouble Times 2

**I'm sorry for not updating...I had writer's block...So if any of you have an idea for the story...LET ME KNOW...**

**AN: Thanks to Emberwillow14 and random-panda-chan for reviewing, Here's chapter 3....If any of you have ideas for the story, plz, plz, PLZ tell me....**

**So, I was watching the 3 Ninjas the other day, AND I fell in love w/ it (Random I know... JUST HAD TO SAY SOMETHING ABOUT IT.... WATCH IT!!!!) XD**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything but my story, characters, and MYSELF....XD**

* * *

Chris and Ash were texting, while pushing through the crowd of people and listening to music. They fell to the ground. **(Bumping into their match...Idea goes to...Weirdmind13). **

"Ow, watch were your going, Nimrod,"Chris said rolling her eyes in perfect synchrony with her sister. They pulled their hoods even more over their heads in a way to say 'Don't bother me, it'll only get you in the hospital'.

"Nimrod, huh?" The boy's cocky voice was annoying her to her very core,"Guess that is what is you need to expect from a commoner." He shrugged.

"What the hell is a '_commoner_'," She shot back,"But then again, I guess that's what's expected from a _priss_,"she smirked giving her silent sister a high five.

"C'mon Hikaru," the same cocky tone said, but it was a little softer,"They're new, they're guys. It's what's to be expected from a bunch of 'hoods."

Ash couldn't take it,"H-h-hoods,"she said laughing her head off,"Oh that's priceless, wait 'till the guys get a load of this shittake." She shook her head texting frantically,"Hoods, who'd of thought we'd be able to pull it off? Right Chris?" She smirked at her sister who was still glaring at the guy named Hikaru.

"So from what we know,"Hikaru smirked,"You're Chris? So you must be..."

Chris glared at him,"You don't need to know." Ash rolled her eyes,_ 'She's like fifteen minutes older and thinks that I can't take care of myself.'_

She rolled her eyes," I'm Ash," she held out a hand as a peace offering,"So...from what we know, you're Hikaru...and you are?"

"Kaoru,"the second twin said eying her hand suspiciously.

"You're supposed to shake it,"Ash said raising an eyebrow.

He grinned,"Really, the thought _never_ occurred to me."

Just then, Chris felt her phone buzz. She checked the text and whispered something in Ash's ear.

"NO FREAKING WAY!!!" Ash's face was shocked with a big smile playing at her lips.

"Shawty let me holla at you, you so hot-hot-hot-hot, you think I'd be holling, if you not-not-not-not, I'm king of the town,you can take a look around, Teddy Penderazzdown, is in the spot-spot-spot-spot, (Yeah) I got money on me, (Yeah) Baby girl no problem, (Yeah) You rolling shawty?, (Yeah) Lets hit McDonald's, It's T.P. and C.B., I'm the nappy boy, oooh---WEEEEH!"Chris broke out into a song.

Ash just rolled her eyes and joined in at certain times she felt was appropriate,"Sorry, we do this a lot." She grinned widely again as her twin realized what had happened.

"Oops,"she shrugged carelessly,"Yo Ash, we'd better get to class, Y'know. Make a good impression, for a 'hood." She winked at both twins and headed for the door with her twin at her side.

* * *

(Time passes...In classroom)

"Class,"the teacher of 1-A spoke in a monotone voice,"This is Mr. Patel and Mr. Patel. If you would be so kind, please tell us about yourselves." He looked relieved to have the spotlight of himself for once.

"Um okay?" Chris asked tilting her head to the side. Both girls had decided to act like boys for sometime, just to see how fun it was,"Well, I'm Chris, that's Ash, and we're twins,"she said with fake cheery voice.

"Let's see, you can't tell us apart other than the fact that she's a beepity beep beep beep, and I'm not. We both have a scar on our left cheek. I got mine tackling my brother, she got her's cutting herself with a knife, because she wanted us to stay identical." She rolled her eyes, but all the girls sighed.

Chris smirked,"We like sports, fighting, singing and dancing, and hanging with our friends, not to mention,"she smirked at her twin, winking at the class,"the opposite sex."

"We hate sexist people and people who mess with our friends,"Ash said,"We also hate our twin brothers who are older than us by a year,"she rolled her eyes just thinking about them.

"Any questions,"they asked together.

One girl who had been staring at them starry eyed raised her hand, turning red as she did so.

"Yes you, Red Pony,"Ash said, nodding at her.

"Excuse Ash,"she said giving the girl a smile,"She's kinda mental."

"Lay off, bitch,"Ash muttered under her breath only to receive a smile from her twin.

"Anyway, what were you gonna say?"They asked in unison again.

"C-c-can y-you sing for us," she asked. _'_ _Wow_,'Ash thought,_ ' If she goes any redder, she'll turn into a tomato! Boy, that'd be fun to see.' _

They shrugged,"Eh, why not." With that, they hoisted themselves onto the teacher's desk.

_Top down in the summer sun  
The day we met was like a hit-and-run  
And I still taste it on my tongue (taste it on my tongue)  
The sky was burning up like fireworks  
You made me want you oh so bad it hurt  
But girl in case you haven't heard_

__

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye  
Cause just one sip would make me sick  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, but now it's over

Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
We're spinning round a rollercoaster ride  
The world stuck in black and white  
You drove me crazy every time we touched  
Now I'm so broken that I can't get up  
Oh girl you make me such a lush

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye  
Cause just one sip would make me sick  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, but now it's over

All the time I wasted on you  
All the bullshit you put me through  
Checking into rehab cause everything that we had  
Didn't mean a thing to you  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, but now I'm sober

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye  
Cause just one sip would make me sick  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, but now it's over

_Now it's over  
Can taste it on my tongue  
Now It's over…_

They finished the song in harmony and the class clapped like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Near the end of class, a girl that Ash and Chris thought was a snob came up to them flipping her hair over shoulder.

"Hey Ash. Hey Chris," she hoisted herself onto their desks, and giggled in a very seductive manner.

"Um hi?" Chris asked curious of her intentions.

"So, listen, I know you're knew and it's really hard for new kids to find seats at lunch. So I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my crew?" She asked toying with one of their pencils.

"Um, sorry. But we gotta go meet our friends during lunch. Ya know, we gotta get away from it all." Ash said looking off to one side knowing how she'd fall right into their plot.

The girl, or as Ash thought of her Ms. I'm-a-slut, looked as if she had died and gone to heaven,"Well that's okay," she grinned, leaning in close to Ash trying to pull of her hood,"they can always sit with us." Ash had successfully dodged her and backed away.

"Nah, they're girls with ego's. They don't like sitting and eating anymore than we would." Ash said

"Oh. They're girls." She looked upset.

"Yeah... I've never heard a guy who's been referred to as a girl." Ash pointed out,"Why do you ask?"

"'Cause I think you and your twin are hot," the girl groaned in a slutty manner. _'Damn, that girl can be a prostitute. Just get her away from MY PERSONAL BUBBLE!'_

"I don't know how to respond to that," Ash said with a raised eyebrow.

"Then don't," the girl approached Ash with puckered lips,"C'mere sweetheart."

Ash made a quick move and used a basketball move to maneuver around her. She walked to her sister who was trying to keep a straight face. By then the whole class was watching what was going on.

"Why'd you do that,"the girl stuck her bottom lip out in a pout as lip gloss oozed out,"Don't you like me."

"Listen," Ash said with a smirk as hell was almost over,"I'm sure you're a nice girl under all that bitchy-ness. But I think I'ma stay straight, but thanks for the offer."

Everyone but Chris looked at her confused,"Are. You. A .Lesbo?" Ash asked slowly.

The crowd nodded in understanding, as the girl looked flustered,"Um, no. Why'd you ask?"

Ash and Chris looked at each other, smirked and yanked off their hoods letting their blackish hair make curtains for their average height bodies,"'Cause we're girls."

* * *

**AN: I don't own Love Drunk, or Kiss Kiss (My friend got it stuck in my head so...)**

**I FINISHED THE CHAPTER.... RATE IT EVEN IF YOU HATE IT...(WhattheBuckshow)... **

**It's probably my longest one ever, and don't worry, I'm gonna do more w/ Kay and Zee...AND Jane, as well as the host club...**

**Again, PLZ review the chapter and tell me what you want me to add...ANONYMOUS REVIEWS HAVE BEEN ENABLED!!!**

**~aEiOu872~**


	4. It's all about Genji Monogatari

**Finally!!! So here's Jane, Kyoya, and Tamaki and their fabulous encounter!!!**

**Thank you anyone who reviewed (2 many 2 remember) XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my... Eh you already know it.

* * *

**

Jane wandered aimlessly through the crowd of people, her vibrant reddish brown highlighted hair flying freely behind her. The students watched as she squeezed through open spaces, and were mesmerized by her gorgeous silver eyes.

'_Finally' _she thought as she approached room 2-A.

She handed her teacher a slip and noticed that she was the only one in the room. Slinging her bag on her shoulder, she slumped into the nearest seat, pulled out her cell and started texting. Without so much as a conscious thought, she placed her feet on the desk and slouched low on the chair. She remained in that position, while the students watched her in half admiration and half disgust. Finally, the nameless teacher, as Jane thought, began class. She adjusted herself in a more suitable position for learning and listened attentively.

"Psst," someone said quietly, "Psst, anyone home?"

"Yeah," she hissed back, "and that person is trying to learn, so now if you don't mind, I'd like if I was able to _ponder_ the lecture in peace." The obvious sarcasm that she hadn't bothered to try and hide, made the speaker smirk.

"Are you really from America," he, yes it was definitely a guy, asked curiously.

"No, I'm from Paraguay and you are a bitch who can't seem to keep their nose outta my business," she said feeling somewhat victorious.

"Actually, I'm a bastard _who can't seem to keep their nose outta my business_." The boy leaned in just a bit to make sure Jane could hear him mimic her perfectly.

"Ok first, I totally knew that," she said certainly, "and second, I don't ever talk like that," she said her voice raising just a little bit.

"Ms. Kingston, Mr. Ootori," the teacher barked, "would either of you care to explain why your discussing something, other than the fine arts of the literature of Japan?"

Jane smirked, she'd been through these scenarios many times, "But sir, what else could we be talking about besides _Genji Monogatari from the early eleventh century_," she asked innocently looking at the man with wide eyes. Even she knew the power that the two moons she called eyes could do.

"You know about Genji Monogatari," the teacher said shocked, "You're not supposed to learn that until next semester."

Jane smiled a big smile, knowing she had won, "What can I say, I do what I have to do to stay at the top."

"T-t-that's right, you and Mr. Ootori are tied at the top of second year."

A collective group of gasps filled the room. Obviously, this guy had never been beat. She looked around and saw girls glaring at her with hatred and guys looking at her with appreciation.

"Well," she said slowly, "This is awkward."

RING!!! Everyone suddenly stood up and bolted for the door. She gathered her stuff but on her way out, she felt someone grab her hand and she saw all the girls glare at her.

"What do you want Ootori?" She sighed and tried to break free from his grasp.

"Interesting," he said writing in a black book.

"What's interesting?"

"The fact that by showing, what everyone thinks, is an 'interest' in you, I am possibly gaining more customers," he smirked at her confused expression.

"Kyoya," a blonde haired, violet-eyed boy called out, "Care to introduce me to your new friend?"

"Nonsense," 'Kyoya' said, "Not a friend, merely an experiment."

"Um, thank you?" She said, "Hey, I'm Jane, Jane Kingston."

"And I, my beautiful maiden, am Tamaki Souh!"

"Wow, fabulous, can I go now?" She asked sweetly.

"You don't want to talk to me?"

"No, psh. It's not that, I just really gotta pee."

"Excuse me, but I am not familiar with that term," Blondie said, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Um, it means that I will make a whoopsie-doo in my pants if I'm not able to go to the bathroom in the next five minutes!"

"I suppose it's best you leave," Kyoya said in a business-like tone, "Oh and I'm sure you wouldn't mind coming by Music Room #3?" He saw her protest, "Of course, your friends can come too. It's not a problem, is it?"

"Well, I suppose not," she said giving in, "Wait, do we have to pay? 'Cause we don't have money."

"Now, now," Tamaki said, tilting her head up to him, "The host club will never neglect a maiden, no matter what kind of financial problems she has!"

Jane had gently taken his hand off of her. She spoke, her voice deadly, "Touch me again and I'll kill you."

Whimpering softly, Tamaki backed away from her.

"Whatever happened to, _'I really gotta pee!' _," Kyoya asked her.

"Eh, season's passed," she shrugged carelessly and checked the time, "Oh shit, there's like two minutes to get to the next class and I'm gonna be so late, and when the heck did I ever care?" Her eyes widened in shock, "Oh no, Japan is getting to me, but whatever, I think I'm gonna cut. You guys better go though."

"Well, then until we meet again," Tamaki said gracefully.

"Yeah later," she slung her bag back on her shoulder and walked out the door.

She quickly sent her friends a text and waited anxiously for them to arrive.

**To: Ash, Chris, Kay-kay, Zee**

**From: Jay**

**R U gonna cut??? I feel soooo alone :'( Meet me at the garden near the 2****nd**** year hallway… **

**~Jay~**

Rocking back and forth, she didn't notice the eyes of Kyoya Ootori follow her.

Smirking silently, he tore his eyes of her and quickly went to his next class. Yes, this girl was definitely a peice of work, but then again he always loved a good challenge...

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Rate it!!!**

**Anonymous Reviews have been enabled (but you knew that)**

**Suggestions/Comments/Criticism are always welcome. **

**~AeIoU872~**

**PS:Yes, I know my acount name is different, but still deal w/ it **


	5. Monkey's lead the rode to friendship

Zee and Kay-kay made their way through the sea of 3rd years.

"Zee," Kay-kay whined, "I'm hungry. Can you give me something to eat? Ooh, I know! I want ice cream and chocolate AND CAKE!!!! Lots of cake, please."

"I don't have cake, wait for a little bit, we'll have lots of cake at home," Zee said quietly.

"But I want cake now!" Kay-kay complained, "I want cake, give me," she trailed off when she saw a little boy skipping down the hallways eating cake, **(AN: Guess who) **"Cake!"

Nearly everyone turned to see who had yelled. By this time, Kay-kay had bounced up to the little **(AN: Not Really!!!) **boy, "Hi! Can I have some cake? Please, please, please with a little cherry on top?"

The boy's face puffed up, and his blue eyes widened, "B-b-but this is all I have left."

"Please with a whole lot of sprinkles, marshmallows, and frosting on top," she pleaded, her strawberry blonde hair falling into her cocoa colored eyes.

"Mitskuni," a tall guy standing next to 'Mitskuni' spoke after being hardly noticeable, "Class is starting soon, we'd better leave."

"But Takashi," the little boy looked at him, "It wouldn't be nice to not give her some. Besides what would Tama-chan have to say."

Girls all around the two boys started to scream in adoration.

"Wow," Kay-kay winced in pain as the shrieks filled her ears, "You got yourself a lot **(Exaggerate lot) **of fan girls."

"How do you stand that? I think I broke my ears," Zee rubbed her ears, deciding to join the conversation.

"Is that even possible?" Kay-kay looked at her, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure," Zee said with a smile, "Oh wow, sorry. I'm Zee and this is Kay-kay." She held out her hand and waited for a response.

"Hi Zee-chan! I'm Hunny and this is Takashi," Hunny said enthusiastically.

"Are you really a junior, sorry, a '3rd year'," Kay-kay asked peering at him curiously through her bangs.

"Yeah! Are you really a 3rd year, sorry, a junior?" Hunny smiled innocently but both girls could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah, she is. Gotta problem" Zee asked coldly, her eyes glazed over.

"Takashi!" He wailed, "She scares me!"

"Wow. Some 3rd year you are," Zee looked at Hunny with an amused stare.

"I'm not allowed to fight girls," Takashi said slowly, "But if I were allowed, it would take much more of my self-control to not break your head open."

"Oh, that's it? Whatever. Every limb in my body has been broken, scarred, fractured, the works," Zee shrugged, "I can take it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I see," he sounded amused.

"Yeah. You do see. So now take that amused little grin of yours and scat," she said coldly.

Both glared at each other, while everyone else stared with wide eyes.

"You're not worth my time," she said menacingly.

"I wish I could say the same to you," Takashi said softly.

"You wish. What's that supposed to mean?"

"By harassing Mitskuni, you have, involuntarily, become an enemy of mine."

"I never harassed the kid! What the heck are you talking about?"

"Um, hate to break it to ya, but you sorta did," Kay-kay pointed out.

"Um, hate to break it to ya, but you're NOT HELPING," Zee glared at her sister before turning around and marching off, swearing out loud.

"Well...That was FUN!!! Though, the next time you see Zee, you might wanna be wearing a helmet. Just sayin'," Kay-kay said, starting to turn around. But she abruptly turned back,"Oh, and Hunny? You owe me a cake. I'm sure you won't need to worry your pretty butt 'bout that, though. Just ask one of them servants you got." She winked before walking away.

* * *

Chris and Ash walked through the halls in a daze. Boys were ambushing them wherever they went.

"I think it would have been better to let them think of us as guys," Ash groaned, rubbing her head.

"Yes, but where there are fan boys, there are fan girls too," Chris said with a sensei-like voice.

"But of course, Person...Master...Sensei...PMS," Ash said jokingly.

"But dear sister, in case you have forgotten, if I'm PMS then you're PMS too. Remember? We're twins." Chris grinned widely.

"You're so mean," Ash pretended to cry.

"My heart yearns for you, really, it does. But, if you don't mind, we've got a garden to liven up," Chris said dramatically, almost whacking Ash in the head.

"Shall we my terrible twin?"

"We shall my stupid sibling," Both Chris and Ash then skipped down the hallway, unaware of the stalking eyes that were following them.

* * *

Zee marched furiously out the door to the garden.

_'That guy is soo full of it! I just wanna take that pretty face of his, and smash it against a wall, so hard, that it breaks... Permanently. And what's Kay-kay doing taking that jerks side? Just goes to show, you can't count on siblings.'_

"Hey Jane," Zee sat on the bench next to her, "How was your first day?"

"I wouldn't know, I only stayed for the first class," Jane shrugged, "What about you?"

"Horrible, I hate it. I just want to get on a plane, and leave this good for nothing place," Zee's eyes flashed with fury.

"Awww. What happened," Jane said putting an arm around Zee's shoulder.

"You do realize how gay this looks."

"Yeah. I know," Jane said, pulling her arm back, "Wanna tell Dr. JK **(AN: JK are Jane's anitials) **what happened?"

"Fine, so Kay-kay wants cake, and this little kid, who's actually a junior, has cake. Then she's like can I PLEASE have cake and he's like no. Then I'm nice and introduce myself to him, and then he's like 'I'm Hunny and this is Takashi'. Then Kay-kay asks if he's really a junior, and he's like yeah, are you, all cutesy. I snapped, like really, who in the name of fuck does he think he is? So I dissed him and then the kid's like 'WAH, Takashi, that girl scares me' so I taunted him. Then this like totally stuck up guy was like 'If you were a guy, I'd totally, like, bust your head open' and I was like 'Go 'head' and he had like this smug expression and I told him to scat. Then he's like 'Oh, you harassed my little friend', I don't even know what kinda relationship they have, probably gay if ya ask me, but anyway, I was like 'What the heck are you talking? I didn't harass _anyone_!' and then Kay-kay comes in with her big fat ass mouth and was like 'You kinda did' and I seriously wanted to slap the hell outta her. Jesus Christ **(If anyone took offense to that...SORRY!!!) **"Zee ran a finger through her strawberry blonde hair, making it as messy as possible.

"Did you tell Kay-kay to come here, though," Jane asked.

"I knew I was forgetting something," Zee snapped her fingers together.

"It's okay! We picked up the trash on the way here." Twin voices could be heard from the entrance to the garden

"Put me down guys. I'm not an object used to man-handle."

"You're right, you are an object used to mollycoddle!" Ash and Chris started cooing her.

"Get off me, you freaking grandmothers," Kay-kay struggled in her grip, "Zee?"

"Zee's not here right now. Leave a message. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" Zee looked at her sister, her face masked her hurt emotions.

"Tell Zee, to get her stinking ass over here this instant, and get me out of the Twin's Wrath," Kay-kay growled, still struggling to get free.

"Are you sorry for taking that good for nothing loser's side over mine," Zee asked sweetly.

"You're still fretting over _THAT_? Oh come on, I'm soo sorry. Now, can you please help me?"

"Fine," Zee shrugged, got up, and pulled her out of the twins' grasp.

"Thank-you Zee," Kay-kay said, "Next time just a bit sooner."

"Ha. Next time won't happen. Understood?" Zee stared at her sister.

"Wow, your family is dysfunctional." Ash and Chris smirked widely.

"Look who's talking, Ms. My-family-is-a-jungle-of-ten-kids-and-two-adults-and-we-all-have-grown-up-in-pairs-or-tri-pi-lets." Kay-kay smiled sweetly.

"Yes, but our jungle of a family, has taught us many things," Chris said simply.

"Like, stealing a certain monkey by the name of Bobbi." Ash looked at her, removing a stuffed animal that was looked worn out but was still intact.

"You. Didn't. Give it back!" Kay-kay growled before charging towards Ash.

"Chris, go long."

"I'm going, I'm going. And... STOP," Chris stopped and caught the monkey, made a face at Kay-kay and ran out of the garden.

"ARGH! Christina Patel, you give me my monkey before I smack the hell out of you," Kay-kay screamed through the door.

"You'll have to catch me first," a voice yelled back.

"Hey guys, it's time for lunch," Jane said, checking her schedule.

"Kay. Lemme just tell Chris."

**To: Chris**

**From: Ash**

**LUNCH TIME!!!!**

"GOT IT!" Chris' faint voice could be heard.

"Dum dadadahhhhh!!! To the lunchroom..." Ash cheered, then paused when she didn't get a response, "Eh. You ruined the moment."

"Whatever. To the lunchroom. Dum dada... whatever you did. Let's go,"Jane pointed the way out.

* * *

(In the Lunchroom)

"Chris," Kay-kay growled as they leap-frogged over students,"Give me back my monkey!"

"You have yourself, don't you?"

"I'm not a monkey!" Kay-kay's voice became shrill.

"Yeah, say's you," Chris said, hiding behind a chair.

Doing a backflip, Chris landed on a table,"Kiss my beloved ass, Kakester."

"Ha! You wish you could get my beautiful lips on your stinky old ass."

"How would you know that my ass was stinky and old?"

"Charming, now give me back my monkey!" Kay-kay flipped onto the table as well, landing in a middle split.

"No.

"Now."

"NO!"

"NOW!"

"Fo' getta 'bout it, sweetheart."

Everyone watched as the two girls leap-frogged across the room.

"Ash, go long," Chris yelled at her sister, before throwing the monkey in a perfect spiral.

"Got it!" Ash lunged for Bobbi.

"ARGH! What is this, monkey-in-the-middle?" Kay-kay asked with an exasperated sigh, before charging towards Ash.

Jumping over a teacher, Ash and Kay-kay continued to play tag.

"You're gonna lose. We've never ever EVER lost at this," Ash smirked.

"I don't care. I just want my monkey!"

"Not gonna happen." Ash jumped onto a table filled with boys **(if you're smart, you'll know who...) **and slid down the table.

"It's MY monkey," Kay-kay argued, flipping onto the table as well.

"Yes, but I stole it," Ash retorted, smiling sweetly, "So now it's mine."

"Ashley Patel, you will give me Bobbi this instant," Kay-kay ordered.

"Sorry Kaitlyn, but you're not my mother," Ash shuddered at the thought.

Ash took a plate of food from a boy with blonde hair and violet eyes **(If you don't know who that is, I will smack you...JUST KIDDING, but seriously) **and flung it in Kay-kay's face.

"You. Did. Not. Just. Pie. Me," she shook her head, letting the food fall on the table.

"No no, it wasn't pie. I'm pretty sure it was Japanese-y food," Ash taunted, holding back her laughter.

"True. But you still threw FOOD at my FACE!"

"I think it looks better this way," Ash said, criticizing her 'masterpiece', "And besides, it's not like you can do anything about it."

"Say's you."

"Watcha gonna do?"

"Besides the obvious?"

"There's something else?"

"Well, I could always tell your mom how you, what's the word, _wasted _food."

"You speak one word, and the monkey get's it," Ash warned darkly, "I think Bobbi wants a haircut. Just under the chin. Isn't that a funderful **(A word my friend made up) **idea?"

"Yeah, I think it's finally time to put the poor, eh, thing, out of it's misery," Chris said, jumping onto the table.

"What misery are you talking about? The only misery that she has had, is this one 'cause you guys are contaminating her with your freakish DNA." Kay-kay said.

"True. But, what about the fact that she has had to look at you since like you were what one?" Ash and Chris asked in unison.

"Can I have my monkey back or not?"

"Eh, yeah," Ash tossed her the monkey and then got off the table.

A series of claps were heard in the room, and Jane was clapping in amusement.

"That's gonna cause major bucks," she smirked, flipping a video camera in her hands.

"We're getting our cut," Ash said with a stern face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jane waved a hand in the air to dismiss the thought.

"Excuse this momentary interruption, and enjoy the rest of your day," Zee said finally.

"Yeah, what the nerd said," Ash said, tilting her head in Zee's direction.

"I as much of a nerd as you are an only child," Zee retorted, smacking Ash.

"Ow."

"Why are you people still watching us," Kay-kay asked with an annoyed look, "Get on with your lives."

"That wasn't very nice," Ash and Chris placed an elbow on each side of her head, "But seriously, stop stalking us!"

With that the five girls exited the room.

"Well, wasn't that...interesting," Kyoya pushed up his glasses as Tamaki started to weep about his lost food.

* * *

(Class 2-A)

Jane barged into her class.

"Ah, Ms. Kingston. So glad you could join us."

"Glad to be here."

"I'm sorry what was that, I thought you were talking back."

"Oh, don't worry. I was," Jane smiled sweetly.

"Ms. Kingston! A word, please," the teacher sputtered, red-faced.

"No thanks. I'm not a 'a word' kind of person." Jane shrugged.

"To the headmaster's office, this instant. Would anyone be so kind as to escort Ms. Kingston to the headmaster's office?"

No one raised their hands, "Well, what do ya know. No one wants to go with me. Guess I'ma go on my own." Jane headed towards the door.

"I'll do it, sensei," Tamaki raised his hand, gave a gleaming white smile, causing the girls to scream and walked out with Jane.

After a few minutes of silence, Tamaki decided to break the conversation.

"Did you tell your friends to come to the host club?"

"No. Thanks for reminding me," Jane said sending them a text.

*A few more minutes of silent walking*

"Well mi-lady, we have reached the headmaster's office. It's time I bid you, adieu," he bowed elegantly, but did not make physical contact.

"Why thank you," she smiled, curtsying, "So after school is when your club starts?"

"Yes."

"Great. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

(In Kay-kay, Zee, Chris, and Ash's minds after reading the text)

_'Oh Joy!'_

_

* * *

_

**AN: Like it? Hate it? Rate it!**

**My longest chappie yet!!!!! Review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**K thanks,**

**I'm-amazing-deal-with-it**


	6. At the host club

**Hey.............I told u 2 count on a chapter before New Years.......ur welcome. This chapter is when they're gonna meet the host club!!!!!!!! I'm so excited! No chiz, I'm the one writing it. This chapter has a little bit of racist-y comments exchanged between the girls....HOPE U DON'T MIND!!!!!!!!!!**

**I saw an Indian MATT DILLON....he's in herbie fully loaded as chip!!!!!!!!!! it wz legit**

**Disclaimer:u no it already.**

* * *

"So remind me again, where are we going," Kay-kay asked as Jane lead the way to Music Room number 3.

"The Host Club. Don't look at me like that, this guy in my class runs it and he wanted me-I mean us to come."

"Me-I mean us," Chris raised an eyebrow,"Okay everybody, turn around, this is fraud. The dude only wanted Jane, what are we, prisoners?"

"Fraud," Ash smiled,"It's such a funny word with such a funny spelling."

"ADD," Zee coughed into her hands.

"Oooooh, your spreading the swine," Ash and Chris said, in unison.

"Oh forgive me," Zee said with mock horror.

"PIZZAZZ!!!"

"Woah," Jane said, trying to find the speaker.

"Kay-kay, what's up with that," Zee looked at her little sister in surprise.

"Sorry, my brain isn't functioning right today."

"Yeah, no chiz," Jane looked at her with a look that said obviously," You were like, two minutes off."

"Hehe, yeah see. This would not have happened if you had given me cake, Zee," Kay-kay glared at her sister, a smile playing at her lips.

"Those were the worst five minutes of my life," Zee shuddered.

"Why?" The twins looked at Zee in confusion.

"'Cause there is this totally stuck up guy, who I, officially hate, who like tried telling me off!"

"No, it's 'cause Zee is experiencing hormonal changes, and found her life partner," Jane smirked at Zee's sudden rage.

"Life partner? That guy is a total douche!"

"Sounds like true love to me," Chris teased.

"God forbid that I throw you against that wall, repeatedly until your face falls off."

"Yes, because I'm sooo scared of ya'll white trash." Chris and Ash put both hands on their hips.

"Hey. What's so wrong with being white trash," Kay-kay retorted instantly," Wait, that came out wrong."

"No shit, sherlock," Zee said, with an expression that said 'Duh',"Besides, white trash is nothing without a big bowl of shit, like your brown-ass self." She smirked.

"Enough! We're finally here."

"Great, where's the door?" Ash rubbed her hands together.

"Right in front of you." Jane said, her eyebrow wiggling awkwardly.

"Of course."

Ash opened the door, and was attacked by a gazillion of rose petals.

"Sweet mother of god! I've died on gone to hell!"

"Um...Hello!" Jane smiled a fake smile.

"Why hello princess, you're here early," Tamaki said gliding up to them gracefully.

"Yo, who's tall, blonde, purple eyes over there," Chris asked, helping her sister up.

"Jane's new forever," Ash answered without missing a beat.

"Guys, this is Tamaki Souh," Jane gritted her teeth, as Ash and Chris made kissing sounds.

"I hear wedding bells," Ash and Chris broke into a song.

Here comes the bride

Fat and Wide

(So true, so true)

Here comes the groom

Skinny as a broom

They finished off in two parts, Chris singing soprano and Ash singing alto.

"Maya Oh," Jane said cooly.

"We never should have showed you that movie."

"Yeah, but you did. Your loss is my gain. Your displeasure is my pleasure."

"Yeah yeah we know. Our sky is your ground. Our day is your night. Our enemies are your heroes. Why are we friends with you?" Chris and Ash both tilted their heads to the side.

"'Cause I'm amazing."

"Yeah, Ok." (Sarcasm implied)

That's when the doors opened again.

"Hey boss, we caught Haruhi trying to miss the club," two voices rang out.

"I have homework, and housework, and put me down senpai," Haruhi struggled violently.

Mori gently put her on the ground and looked expectantly at Hunny.

"And there's the douche," Zee whispered under her breath.

Ash whistled, "You got yourself a looker." Ash and Chris both winked at Zee.

"Hi Kay-chan," Hunny said sweetly, then changed his tone towards Zee," Zee."

"You weren't kidding when you said he was a baby, and we're forgetting that I'm saying that out loud," Jane covered her mouth quickly.

"Waahhhh! Takashi, that girl made fun of me," Hunny pointed at Zee.

"Wow, you do act like a baby. That's pathetic...and sad," Chris said bluntly sitting on a couch.

"Yeah, and you're mean and a douche," Kay-kay snapped back.

"Most Eligible Douches standing right here! Get an autograph with yours truly and company for only $99.99," Ash yelled out the nearest window.

"Yes, because someone would really want to take a picture with you," Zee said, smiling.

"Yes! Glad you understand."

"If you're all through." Kyoya pushed up his glasses, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Right, guys this is Kyoya Ootori," Jane introduced them.

"No, Blondie a'int Jane's life partner-"

"-Glasses is."

"Excuse me," he pushed up his glasses as he started at them in confusion.

"Never mind, introductions!"

"If I may," Kyoya interrupted.

"The stage is all yours."

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, first years, the Host Club's 'Little Devils'. Tamaki Souh and myself, Kyoya Ootori, second years, the Host Club's founders and the Princely Type and Cool Type. Takashi Morinozuka, 3rd year, the Strong and Silent Host, and his opposite, Mitskuni Haninozuka, 3rd year, the Boy Lolita Host. And last but not least, Haruhi Fujioka, first year, and the Natural Type," he paused for a breath,"Ashley and Christina Patel, first years, played boys for approximately all of first period, likes dancing and singing. Hazel is not their actual eye color, but their contacts. Blood type AB+. Jane Kingston, second year, flirtatious, money maker, plays piano since she was three. Hair color changes every so often, blood type A+. Kaitlyn Klein, 3rd year, youngest of the sisters, very lolita-y. Mood swings occur often, plays precussion since five, and blood type is B-. Zee Beakerman, 3rd year, oldest of the two sisters, very calm and level headed. Has lots of temper problems, plays the guitar, and blood type is AB+."

"Woah, what are you a stalker?"

"Have you and Jane been going out on private lunch dates?"

"Oooh, I hear them wedding bells again!"

"Want me to stick your heads down the toilet?"

"You'd need to move that lazy butt and catch us first,"i Ash and Chris shook their butts before jumping out of Jane's reach.

"Get back here you god forsaken pieces of shit."

"Yeah, but you'd just looooooooove to get yo' hands on our beautiful shitty asses."

Jane swore and then calmed down and sat on the couch.

"Jane-hime, can we hear you play the piano?" Tamaki sat down next to her.

"Um...maybe later," she said slowly, calculating the possibilities of doing a show in front of a live audience.

"Of course, my princess."

"Girls," Hikaru smirked at Chris and Ash,"Eh Kaoru, come check out these folk," he and his twin circled around the girls.

"H-h-hikaru, you know the only one I have eyes for is you," he dropped his gaze," But I understand if you've seen better."

"Oh Kaoru, the only one I could ever have eyes for is you," Hikaru brought his brother's face close to his.

"Hikaru."

Chris and Ash both turned red in embarrassment,"We've got something to do, wayyyyy over there."

They tried walking off, only to be pulled back in by the Host's twins.

"Sing for us."

"No."

"Yes."

"We don't wanna."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase?"

"Haven't you already heard us?"

"But that's back when you were boys. Now that you're girls, you'll sing a girl song."

"Stereotypical sexist piece of yellow dung," Ash grumbled.

"That wasn't very nice, besides you owe us a lunch. This will suffice." Kaoru smiled deviously.

"Later, but first, Haruhi!"

She came immediately.

"You're not rich?"

"No, I'm not rich."

"Why do you work?"

"My mother died." (Earning an AWWWWWW from Kay-kay)

"Big question...Are you a girl?"

"Yes."

"Haru-chan! You were supposed to keep that quiet!" Hunny started crying.

"I've told you guys before, I don't care what gender people see me as," Haruhi shrugged.

"So you cross-dress," Ash clarified.

"Well, well. You know are little secret. We can't have you giving it away now can we," Kyoya's glasses gleamed.

"Then it's official, you will now work apart of the Host Club," Tamaki pointed his finger at the group of confused girls.

"No, no thanks," Chris sat on a couch.

"You can't say no! You're putting my poor precious daughter at risk!" Tamaki ran to his emo corner.

"Is it me, or does this place get creepier by the second," Zee asked eying Mori with utmost distaste.

"Question! What exactly does this place do?" Kay-kay stared at Tamaki with wide-eyes.

"The Host Club is where Ouran's richest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young maidens who also have too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran's playground for the rich and beautiful," Tamaki smiled, taking Kay-kay's hands in his.

"So it's like a bunch of prostitute-y guys for girls?"

"How could you say such a thing!" (Insert Tamaki going into emo corner.......now)

"Ew, why would anyone want to have 'it' with that thing," Zee shuddered looking at Mori.

"No one has 'it' with anyone," Kyoya said with an exasperated look.

"Then how do you 'entertain'," Ash asked and quickly covered her mouth.

"Why don't you come see? For a fee of course," Kyoya said smoothly.

Without waiting for an answer, Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed the girl twins, and placed them upright onto the couch.

"What are you doing?" Chris looked curiously at both twins who were assembling themselves in 'Host' position. She and her twin looked frantically across the room to see everyone, but Haruhi and Kyoya, doing the same.

Zee was dragged by a hungry Kay-kay to Hunny's table and an unfortunate Jane had to sit through Tamaki's cooing.

* * *

(10 min later)

"What the hell?" Zee looked around the room with a 'WTF' expression," This is supposed to make girls fall in love with you? Japanese girls are so stupid. No offence, Haruhi."

"You're telling me? You didn't have to sit through a whole 10 minutes of the 'Prince' in action," Jane grumbled.

"It was probably much better than watching gay twins," Ash called out, kneeing the sofa imported from Spain.

"We are not gay!" Hikaru glared at Ash.

"Oh Hikaru, Oh Kaoru? Sounds kinda gay to me," Chris backed her sister up, earning a glare from Kaoru.

"And I am not a prince, I am the Host Club's King!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Keep your mouth shut," Jane grumbled annoyed.

"Takashi, tell the mean and scary girl that that was not nice. And she should apologize," Hunny said sweetly.

"Yo shorty, why don't you do us all a favor and keep your mouth shut?"

That's when Mori could not control himself," Why don't you shut up, before I lose all my self-control?"

"Oh, I'm so scared."

"You should be. That's Takashi Morinozuka, as in the #1 kid in kendo in Japan." Jane said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, now why should I be scared?"

"Because, he could like totally whip your ass!"

"Want me to whip yours?"

"Fine, I'll shut up, but don't say I didn't warn you." Jane let out an exasperated sigh.

"Sank you," Zee mocked a bow.

"Well, isn't this an interesting turn of events?" Once again, Kyoya's glasses gleamed in the sunlight.

* * *

(Host Club is now in session!)

"Oh Tamaki, my prince!" The girls fawned over him and he just smiled, striking a subtle pose.(*****)

"Kaoru, you know that I only have eyes for you." ()

(*****)

"Takashi, I can't find my slipper. I just had it a minute ago, Hunny sobbed.

"Here it is Mitskuni," he put the shoe on Hunny's foot. (SOOOOOOOO CUTEEEEEEEEEE)

(*****)

"If I may have your attention, please," Kyoya stood in the front, waiting patiently," We have a new addition to our club, a band for entertainment. The girls from America; Jane, Kay-kay, Zee, Ash and Chris!"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**AN: hehe, loved it, hate it, rate it!!!!!!!!!!**

**It took me like 3 days to finish this but here it is...**

**Pics are on my profile and REVIEW**

**~i'm amazing deal w/ it~**


	7. Party Crashers and Party Poopers

**So I got a request to write a chapter before Christmas and i know i'm late but i was on the plane coming bak frm india....sooo yeah!**

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter that when Jane says Maya Oh, it's from a Bollywood movie so continue reading!!!!!!!!!!!! and the thing about Indians (u shall read ltr on in the chappie) is tru...well atleast wher i'm frm it is....I mean i'm one 2**

**Disclaimer has been said 2 many times so now disclaimers will not be put in AN's**

* * *

*cricket*

Everyone stared at the surprised girls to the smirking Host Club.

The same girl who had tried to seduce Ash during first period, stood up," I, for one, think it's a great idea to have foreign music for a change!"

"Yeah, you would," Chris said, amusement ringing with every word said.

"And it's not foreign music," Ash pointed out.

"That was in America, dear girl. This is Japan, and the Japanese would think that American music is foreign music because it's not Japanese but American. It's just like how you would think that Japanese music is foreign because you're not from around here," she **(let's call her Aiko)** said, in a voice that was filled with fake niceness.

"Jee, thanks for pointing that out," Zee muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that? It was like you were being sarcastic about something I said," Aiko said, her voice filled with disbelief.

"I think it's a great idea too," another girl rose up.

"Yeah, me too."

"Why not?"

"Sounds great!"

Soon there was a sea of YES! from all the girls.

"Oh joy," Kay-kay said finally.

* * *

Soon every one in the room was silent. Kay-kay started on the drums, soon followed by Jane and Zee on piano and guitar.

Taking a deep breath, Chris started the song. (Ash starts in 2nd line)

There's a hero,  
If you look inside your heart,  
You don't have to be afraid of what you are,  
There's an answer,  
If you reach into your soul,  
And the sorrow that you know will melt away.

[chorus]  
And then a hero comes along,  
With the strenght to carry on,  
And you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive,  
So when you feel like hope is gone,  
Look inside you and be strong,  
And you'll finally see the truth that a hero lies in you.

It's a long road,  
When you face the world alone,  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold,  
You can find love,  
If you search within yourself,  
And the emptiness you felt will disappear.

[chorus]

Lord knows,  
Dreams are hard to follow,  
But don't let anyone tear them away,  
Hold on,  
There will be tomorrow,  
In time you'll find the way.

[chorus]

That a hero lies in.....you______  
Ooohh that a hero lies in.....you_____________

* * *

The girls looked at their speechless audience expectantly. Slowly, everyone started clapping. Aiko looked a bit disappointed at the excitement of the crowd.

"Well that was a bit sad, don't you guys think," Aiko looked around at her lackeys,"Pitches off, not completely in synch..."

"Well I suppose so," Chris said,"We weren't in time, didn't get into the feel of the song, we went completely off pitch."

"Yes, I'm glad you understand,"Aiko interrupted, a victorious smile tugging at her lips.

"Well," Ash said, eying her cooly," Maybe you could teach us how to be better."

"Well. I really. I mean I'm not even warmed up yet. I don't think I could," she stuttered, turning red.

"Then I think you shouldn't tell us how to do what we do best, okay?" Ash and Chris both tilted their heads to the side.

Aiko simply glared at them and sat back down, her head held high.

"That was simply marvelous," Tamaki exclaimed, gliding up to them," I felt like the whole world was lost as I heard your melodious voices."

"Tamaki, you don't actually like the way they sing do you,"One of Aiko's friends, Mai Yokoyama, spoke up disbelief was poorly hidden in her voice. She was abnormally perfect with her layered black hair and perfect features, and of course was thought of as very popular. She contrasted with Aiko Higashiyama, who resembled a barbie doll. Golden blonde hair, perfectly styled and light blue eyes, manicured hands, the works. She was tall and athletic compared to Mai's medium height and princess-y behavior.

"Why of course I do, hime. They sing like angels sent from above," he smiled angelically, causing all the girls to scream.

"Oh please. You don't need to pretend," the last of the 'team', Yukiko Akiyama scoffed. With her height and beauty she could have been a model. Revered by all, she was the Benibara of Ouran.

"Why should Tama-chan have to pretend?" Hunny looked up at his fellow classmate in confusion.

"Because Hunny, they don't sing, what's the word, _well_. And I've heard dogs play the piano better than that girl _and _ the drummer and guitar players are very mediocre," she flipped her hair and smiled brightly.

"I'll show you mediocre," Kay-kay suddenly growled," Watch my 'mediocre' fist screw up your face." She lunged for Yukiko but was caught by Zee and Jane.

"What are you two doing standing there! Help us tame the wild beast," Jane panted, struggling to hold the furious Kay-kay.

"We're deciding which way is the best to damage her face," Chris and Ash replied, "Right now, it's everything goes!"

"Is this the kind of people you allow to join the Host Club, Kyoya-senpai?" Aiko asked while examining her manicured finger.

"I assure you that this is not the way they were acting before," Kyoya said, trying to keep his cool.

"Hey, you never told us how to act. It's give and go package. You gave us the job, we go ahead with our behavior," Zee said while latching onto Kay-kay.

"Wait--did you just say that dogs can play piano better than me," Jane's voice became deadly as an evil grin spread upon her face.

She let go of Kay-kay completely, and Zee lost all control over her.

"Oh boy!" Zee said watching Kay-kay chase Yukiko viciously.

"Come on Kay! Left left! Not that left, you're other left! Now right! No not that right, the right you were using before you used the right left," Ash and Chris screamed.

"What?" Everyone stared at them confused.

"Use your kung-fu power to break her jaw!" Ash screamed.

"It's karate, but that's not a bad idea," Kay-kay smiled deviously.

Zee drew the line. She picked up Kay-kay, threw the little girl over her shoulder and walked back to where she was before.

"Can you let go off me now?"

"Fine," Zee smirked and dropped her on the floor.

"Aiiii!!! That hurt," Kay-kay complained.

"Good. I've fulfilled my purpose."

"I'll tell mom that you bullied me," Kay-kay threatned.

"I'll tell mom that you tried to 'KA-POW' someone in school," Zee countered.

p"I'll tell mom how you one time made me eat those fried cockroaches."

"I'll tell mom that you were the one who lit the house on fire," Zee smirked when Kay-kay couldn't think of a counter threat," Check and mate, dear sister, check and mate."

"You guys are sisters?!? Since when," Tamaki asked from his position on the couch.

"Since the day Kay-kay was born," Jane answered quickly.

"How? You don't have the same last names," Hikaru asked.

"Our mom has this woman's rights complex, and she wanted to keep her maiden name, so I'm Klein and Zee is Beakerman," Kay-kay said before Jane could open her mouth.

"Aren't beakers used in science?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"I'm guessing that's why I am so good in the subject." Zee shrugged acting modest.

"What kind of scholarship did you guys recieve," Haruhi asked.

"Zee is in on a science scholarship, mine is music, Kay-kay's is in on an english scholarship, and Ash and Chris are in on academic scholarships," Jane answered almost instantly.

"You know, we can answer for ourselves," Chris said.

"Wait how can you have academic scholarships? You guys aren't smart, are you?" Mai asked curiously.

"Um, we should be. We Indians are bred to be smart. If we don't get good grades, we're done for," Chris said, with a hint of knowing in her voice.

"Oh, I see," Mai said slowly.

Awkwardness filled the air of Music Room #3. Finally Kyoya broke the silence by telling the girls that the Host Club had closed.

"Bye Tamaki," Mai winked, seductively.

"Kaoru," Aiko said curtly, with a friendly wave.

Yukiko looked at Mori,"I was hoping to be your customer next. Oh well, I suppose there is always tomorrow." And she walked out as well.

The minute the customers left, the Hosts ganged up on the girls.

"Are you trying to have us lose customers," Tamaki asked," Oh why do my daughters hate me?"

"Well this going to be a very drastic loss in money," Kyoya said, cringing at the thought of losing money.

"Oh yeah well sorry. She made fun of us," Kay-kay explained,"The least I could do was psyche her out."

"She didn't make fun of you, she was criticizing you," Hikaru said, with an exasperated sigh.

"'Dogs play piano better than you do',"Jane mimicked,"That's not being made fun of?"

"So she exaggerated," Kaoru said coming to Hikaru's rescue,"No harm no foul."

"No harm no foul," Jane scoffed,"Yes harm YES FOUL!"

"Okay listen, we're sorry for causing a ruckus, but that's our nature. You can't change it," Zee said realistically.

"I'm surprised that you didn't get into the whole mess," Mori said quietly.

"Excuse me," Zee said, disbelief coloring her voice,"Why should I get into the whole mess. It's not my fight to fight."

"It just seems like you're that kind of person."

"Oh and really, what kind of person am I?" Zee placed her arms on her hips.

"I don't know. Violent, loud, obnoxious," Mori smirked.

"Mori-senpai. Is. Having a conversation!" The other hosts looked at the two bickering like a married couple.

"I am not violent. Nor am I loud or obnoxious,"she said, her voice raising," NOT A WORD Chris."

Chris shut her mouth quickly.

"If you're not, which I highly doubt, why do you act it?"

"Why do you care? Why are you interrogating me? What are you my mother," Zee growled.

"I highly doubt I'm a female, unless you're father is gay," he was cut off by a punch headed his way.

Ducking rapidly, he turned to see his attacker," Don't you EVER speak about my dad like that," Zee hissed.

Throwing another attack she yelled swear words at him repeatedly. He dodged every attack but didn't attack back, seeing the rage she was in.

Finally Kay-kay had enough and jumped on Zee's back," Get a grip woman! Breathe, it's okay."

"No. It's not okay. You're not five anymore Kakes. You're gonna break my back, and then I'm gonna have to get back surgery and then I'll live like a humpback for the rest of my life," Zee complained, trying to shake her sister off of her.

"Nope."

"Off."

"NO!"

"Will someone pry this madwoman off of me?" Zee begged.

"Hold on," Ash and Chris started pulling at Kay-kay off of Zee, but Kay-kay was clinging for her life.

Finally, after minutes of pulling, they were able to break Kay-kay's grasp on Zee.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to walk the same again," Zee groaned.

"Like you have problems. I. Broke. A. Nail!" Ash mimicked a stuck up girl. **(Mai) **

"Like, OMG! I did too," Chris started to fake cry.

"Oh the horror!" Zee said with fake sympathy,"I think I might have lost my back and you're worried about fake broken nails. Some friends you are."

"Yeah, glad you understand," Chris said sweetly.

"When I can move again, I'm gonna dangle you from the rooftop Kay-kay," Zee sat down.

"Well, it's official. After all the dysfunction you five have caused, I think it's safe to assume that you will join the host club!" Tamaki announced.

"What? Are you crazy? We will just cause more dysfunction or haven't you noticed," Ash asked.

A smirking Kyoya looked at them," Well, how else will you pay off your debt?"

* * *

**Finally!!! I know I haven't updated in forever and I think Shibo26's chickens are going to start attacking me seeing as they didn't before. Um, the 3 girls, Aiko, Mai, and Yukiko are obviously going to be the enemy, and if you want to see why Zee has a soft spot for her Dad, YOU'LL JUST HAVE 2 KEEP READING...sometimes I like being evil. LOL, but um Aiko is enemy to Ash, seeing as it was Ash who tricked her. Mai is Haruhi's enemy, just because I want to get the whole Tama/Haru thing going and I've got this really good thing going on for a Yukiko vs. Zee for Mori rivalry!!! Just keep reading.**

**I'm-amazing-deal-with-it**


	8. Rivalries: Truce or the End

**Yes another chappie the nxt day!!!!!!! Am I awesome or what!!! OMG, thnx EVERYONE!!! I HAVE OVR 50 REVIEWS...and I actually expected like 4 or something, but still THANK U THANK U THANK U!!!!**

**I don't own Hero by Mariah Carey...I think dats how u spell her name**

* * *

"Debt?" Jane turned around rapidly,"What debt?"

"We didn't gain any profit today because of the ruckus you five caused and Ashley soiled a perfectly good couch that was imported from Spain," Kyoyua smirked, looking over his black notebook.

"My name is Ash. Not Ashley, not Ashey. It's just Ash," Ash growled, with a look ready to kill.

"Okay, why punish all of us for what Ash did?" Kay-kay complained.

"You were part of the 'ruckus' weren't you?" Zee asked, raising an eyebrow,"Wait, why am I here? I didn't do anything."

"You don't have to be here," Kyouya said, hinting at her to leave.

Zee, who was able to get the message, smiled," Adios amigos."

"Yeah, some 'amigo' you are. leaving your friends to face their doom," Chris called out.

"Yes, glad you understand, BYE!!!"

"Wait, if you had kept hold of Kay when Jane let go...she wouldn't have gone on a rampage. This is all your fault!" Ash analyzed.

"What kind of twisted world do you live in? I didn't do anything," Zee said, quietly.

"Interesting," Kyouya said, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Not interesting. NOTHING is interesting," Zee shook her head frantically.

"Well the more the merrier I always say," Tamaki smiled," You will all join the host club!"

***cricket***

"Yeah," Jane said weakly.

"You don't say, 'yeah' like some shriveled up old grandma! No offense, Baa," Ash said," You say, 'YEAH! LET'S DO THIS THING!"

"Yes, but unlike you I have _some_ dignity to hold on to," Jane smirked.

"Dignity is for losers who are uptight and boring, no offense, Kyouya," Chris said quickly.

"You forgot Bigfoot," Zee called from where she was standing, near the door.

"That's mean," Kay-kay said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes, like you're a saint," Zee said, smelling victory.

"Point taken," K-k **(I'm getting to lazy 2 rite her full name, so this is it when i'm lazy and Zee will be, um, OH I KNO, Z)**

"Who's Bigfoot?" Hunny asked with wide eyes.

"I'd rather not say," K-k pretended to zip her lips and throw the key away.

"Then you tell me, Zee," Hunny ordered her.

"Thanks, but I don't take orders from you. If you had asked nicely, I might have told you that it's your creepy body-guard. But since you didn't, I'm afraid that's confidential."

"Hey! Takashi is not Bigfoot!" Hunny started to get tears in his eyes.

"Right..."Zee shook her head,"Do you not realize he's taller than me! That's REALLY rare."

"You're mean! Tama-chan, I don't want that girl in the Club. She's a very bad girl," Hunny whined.

"Hey, Zee IS NOT bad!" Ash said becoming suddenly defensive.

"Yeah, and who are you suddenly criticizing her behavior," Chris jumped in," If we wanted to be 'nice', we'd have joined Gandhi's army!"

"Zee, is probably the nicest person we know. She's a saint compared to the rest of us. She's the somber one compared to us drunkards," Ash said, her eyes flashing a dangerous brown," So the next time you want to open your BIG MOUTH realize that if you talk to her like that, you're just trying to get yourself killed."

Hunny burst out crying, while Ash and Chris, mercilessly laughed in his face, calling him a wimp.

"I highly doubt you could lay a hand on him," Haruhi said softly.

"And why not."

"He's Mitskuni Haninozuka." She saw their blank faces," You know the really good karate **(?) **kid?"

"Nope never heard of him," Chris shrugged, pulling something out of her bag.

"I only know him as a cake-loving, Zee-hating, baby-faced, WIMP," Ash said coldly.

"What happened to the Ash and Chris five minutes back?" Hikaru asked cockily.

"When your little friend made fun of OUR Bigfoot, he crossed the line. It's a really cliche line but, NO ONE messes with our friends but us," Chris held her head high, defiance written across her face.

"Why did you call her Bigfoot?" Tamaki asked.

"WE CALL EVERYONE BIGFOOT!!!" Zee said suddenly, her head throbbing with pain.

"Really?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! Did you expect us to call everyone a Basilisk?" Zee sank to the floor and started massaging her temples.

"Zee? How bad does it hurt," Jane asked cautiously.

"Really bad," Zee groaned.

"Like the last time, kind of 'Really bad'?"

"Yes! Like the last time," Zee moaned in pain," Probably worse."

"Oh god! Oh dear god!"

Ash and Chris both got out their phones,"Mrs. Klein/Mr. Beakerman, You need to come to the school quick. How quick? NOW!"

"Zee, calm down. You need to calm down!" Kay-kay sank to the floor next to her sister, and pleaded.

"W-what's happening?" Tamaki asked, scared.

"Zee gets uncontrollable headaches when she has too many temper problems in one day," Jane said calmly although her face had 'Worried' written all over it.

"Yeah, then she gets, like, high fevers and gets all clammy and stuff," Ash said in a hoarse voice.

"She turns like Cullen white, and usually passes out," Chris said in an equally hoarse voice.

Kyouya, who had been jotting down her symptoms, whipped out his phone,"Yes, Ouran High School, Zee Beakerman. Ambulance. Under the name of Ootori, Kyouya." He started answering questions about her health, and about 5 seconds later everyone could here an ambulance.

"How are we going to get her down," K-k asked frantically," No one can carry her. Unless..."

Everyone turned to Mori, who had already picked up the snow-white Zee, and ran out the door. With not even a moment of silence, everyone else followed. When they reached down, they saw that the ambulance had already left, a sick Zee and an uncomfortable Mori inside.

"We'll go in my limo," Tamaki suggested.

* * *

(In the ambulance)

"So, is this your girlfriend?" The driver asked Mori, who was staring intently at a pained Zee.

"No."

"Um, sir? We need to you to answer some questions," one of the nurses said, putting cool rags on Z's forehead.

"Okay."

"Parents' names?"

"Her Dad's surname is Beakerman. Her Mother's surname is Klein."

"Are they divorced?"

"No. I think her mother wanted to keep her maiden name to assert womens' rights," Mori answered after a few moments of racking his brain.

"Siblings?"

"Kaitlyn Klein."

"Blood Type?"

"AB+," Mori answered instantly.

"I see, do you know why she might be having these symptoms?" The nurse asked seriously. _'I wonder if he's her boyfriend. He might be younger than me but he's fine! I'll just show him how good I am at my work!' _The nurse thought while tending to Zee.

"Temper problems and outbursts, I suppose."

"Can you tell me who is usually the cause of them?"

Mori smiled a small smile,"Guilty." He shook his head, thinking about how many times today she yelled at him.

"I see. Are you guys in any kind of relationship. Is there any traumatic incidents that might have caused her to get angry at you?"

"No relationship what-so-ever," Mori said quickly.

"I see," the nurse said, checking her temperature again,"I'll go get some more rags." _'YES!'_

Zee's eyes followed the nurse, and when she disappeared, croaked,"Mori. When I get better, I'm gonna take your head off with a chainsaw." Smiling a small smile, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

(In the limo)

"Can't this stupid limo go any faster?" Kay-kay grumbled.

"Not without breaking all the speed limits," Kyouya said.

"Oh my fudging gods," Ash yelled,"Why don't you put any GOOD music!"

"My sister could be seriously injured and you're complaining that the MUSIC IS BAD!!!" Kay-kay screamed furiously.

"Yes, I am bored and have nothing better to do. And this music is so depressing. I mean look at Chris, she's asleep, AND she LOVES this kind of music," Ash ranted, before yawning.

"We're here," Kyouya announced.

Not even waiting for the car to stop, Ash and Chris opened the door and ran out. Kay-kay, scared out of her wits, followed, almost tripping over nothing.

"What, I'm in shock here. You can't expect me to be focusing on walking, do you,"she complained to a snickering Ash and Chris.

"C'mon. She's right over there," Jane pointed ushering the girls into Zee's room.

"Zee?" Kay-kay asked softly.

"She's asleep," Mori answered quietly from where he was standing by the closet.

"She was nice to you wasn't she," Kay-kay smiled up at him,"If she remembers tomorrow, she'll cut you some slack. I don't think she's forgiven you for the hallway incident."

"Ah. I didn't expect her to," he smiled," Kay-kay? Why is your sister so touchy about the subject of your dad?"

She paused,"That's not for me to tell, sorry."

"I understand. Just one more question. Does Zee do some kind of martial arts?"

"Yeah. We, Zee and I, do a mix of Kendo and Karate. Pretty decent if you ask me," she smiled a cute smile and walked up to her sister's bed.

"Ah."

"Takashi," Hunny ran up to him,"Was it fun riding in an am. Am, OH, ambulance?"

"Ah." He chuckled ruffling his cousin's blonde hair.

"Did you get to make the siren noise, Mori-senpai?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked him curiously.

He shook his head no.

"We're sorry Jane," Ash and Chris chanted in unison," कृपया हमें माफ कर दो, गुरु, जी (Please forgive us, Guru-ji)." **(It's Hindi...)**

"Hey, Kay-kay," Hikaru and Kaoru placed an arm on each side of her head,"What are they saying."

"They probably got Jane pissed at something in the hallway, so their asking for forgiveness. Word for word though, they are saying 'Please forgive us, Guru-ji.'" Kay-kay said," We, Jane, Zee, and I practically live at their house. Their mom sometimes talks to us in Hindi, but we're around them so much, that we understand every word."

"What's their family like?"

"Well, Brian and Danny are the oldest. Then it's Ash and Chris. Oh, and then it's Priya, Pooja, and Pranav! And finally, Aditi, Anuj, and Aman," Kay-kay said, smiling widely," They are a family of twelve, including Jay and Radhikha."

"Mr. and Mrs. Patel?" Hikaru asked, still in awe about how many people were in that family.

"Yes!" Kay-kay smiled,"Why, do you like her?"

"W-w-what! NO, I-psh, no," Hikaru stuttered, turning red.

"Of course. But I'll let you work it out on your own," Kay-kay smiled before walking off.

"Do you, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, truly curious,"Like Chris or Ash, I mean."

"I-I honestly don't know, Kaoru,"Hikaru smiled.

"Well, at least tell me if you do."

"You will be the first," Hikaru promised.

* * *

"You know, Chris,"Kay-kay walked over to the twins,"I think Hikaru has a thing for you."

"Um, I'm not sure how to respond to that, considering that I'M NOT CHRIS!" Ash yelled in her face.

"Wow, sorry Ash," Kay-kay muttered.

"But you really think Hikaru has a thing for our little Chrissy?" Ash asked, unable to keep the undying thirst for gossip out of her voice.

"I think so. I mean, he and Kaoru were asking 'bout you're family and then when I asked him whether he liked her or not, he like legit blushed! It was too cute," Kay-kay squealed.

"Kay, don't tell Chris about this, okay," Ash ordered,"If we tell her, she'll get paranoid and trust me, there is nothing worse than a paranoid Patel."

"I understand. We'll let them work it out on their own," Kay-kay clarified.

* * *

"Yo, Kay-kay," Chris walked up to her,"What were you talking about to my sister?"

Kay-kay bit her lip,"ARGH! What is this, Interrogate Kay Day?"

"I'm guessing that you're not gonna tell me," Chris slowly backed away.

* * *

"Hey guys, I think she's waking up," Jane called out.

Zee slowly opened her eyes,"Ugh, what happened?"

"You had..."Jane trailed off.

"Oh. How bad was it?" Zee asked, trying to recollect all the things that had gone on.

"Well, you beat your home record!" Jane said with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh boy," Zee spoke with equal enthusiasm.

"Zee," Kay-kay growled,"If you do that again, I will break your head open with my bare hands."

"Good to know," Zee rolled her eyes," And remind me again, who's older?"

"You are," Kay-kay grumbled.

"That's what I thought. It's not nice to threaten your older sister, Kakes," Zee smiled, using her age-old nickname.

"Zee! Are you okay," Zee and K-k's parents came barging through the door.

"I'm fine guys," she rolled her eyes as her mother inspected her.

"Molly, she's fine. You don't need to put her under the knife," Mr. Beakerman, Jack, said.

"Hey daddy," Zee reached up to give him a hug.

"Sweetie, how've you been doing?"

"Fine, for the most part." Zee smiled,"Oh Mom, These guys are, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Tamaki Souh, Kyouya Ootori, Haruhi Fujioka (girl), Takashi Morinozuka, er, Mori, and Mitskuni Haninozuka, Hunny."

"Boyfriends?" Molly inspected the boys, while the girls eyes widened.

"Lemme guess. This tall one is yours, isn't he, Zoey? **(Her real name)**. (Zee: Why did you name me that? I feel like a Sesame Street character. Ash: I think there is one. Zee:YOU SEE!!!) And Kay-kay, this bundle of cutie is all yours! Well, I approve." Molly smiled, brightly.

"Moooooooom!!!!" Zee and Kay-kay complained in unison.

It was obvious to see that while they both got their looks from their mom, that Kay-kay was bubbly like her mom, as well as short like her mom, while Jane was quiet, tall, and the voice of reason like her father.

"Well, dinner is on us, feel free to drop by girls," Molly said brightly.

"We'll be sure to get something edible," Ash smiled innocently.

"Watch your mouth, Ashley."

"Yes _mother_,"Ash smirked.

* * *

(Inside Kyouya's mind)

_'What Mrs. Klein said just might work to our benefit. Interesting..."_

* * *

**Done!!!!!! Yes!!!! I feel so accomplished...yeah, nothing very significant has happened for me to rant on about so...**

**Love it? Hate it? Rate it!!!!**

**I'm amazing deal w/ it**

* * *

_Preview of what is yet to come!!! (It's not in the next chappy...)_

_"You're such a bitch!" Ash screamed at Yukiko._

_"Go rot in a hole, you mother fucking bastard," Kay-kay raged on._

_"Takashi," Yukiko whimpered, clinging onto him._

_"Leave now. And never return to the Host Club," Tamaki ordered._

_"YES!!!" Chris and Ash kissed the floor," Hai Bhagvan, thank you for hearing our prayers. God thusi great ho!"_

_"Oh and Yukiko, you really shouldn't wear your hair like that," Jane criticized, pouring orange juice on her lustrous brown hair._

_"Nor should you walk around with stuff on your shirt," Kay-kay said, throwing food on her face._

_"You look really ugly already, we'll save you from further humiliation," Ash and Chris simply walked away._

_"Nighty-night, sweet heart!" Zee got ready to punch her, when someone caught her fist.'_

_"Leave," Mori glared._

_"Fine," she punched him instead. _


	9. New Starts

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!-I think dats how u say it but then again when am i evr right??? Um, I am glad 2 see dat alot of u like the preview and I hope that in the anticipation (WOW Big Word...GO ME *Goes of in own world 2 do happy dance!!!*) of reading it you'll keep reading (OBVIOUSLY...boy am i stupid) &&&&& reviewing! I saw Alvin and the Chipmunks 2, and I just love Eleanor...I think dats how u spell her name. But anyways...in the preview ash and chris say sum stuff in hindi...I'm positive i didn't write it correctly in english cuz i got if a translator CUZ i don't speak hindi....(I'm ur classic Mallu...southern Indian inside joke XD)... Hai Baghvan: Oh lord(s)-Its tru we hav a gazillion gods, God thusi gr8 ho: (Pretty easy 2 figure out through the english words but) God, you are great! Yeah, so 2 any Indian who might be reading this...or any other person (I would say american, but i don't wher every1 reading this lives...) who might have seen 3 Idiots!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! F*ing AWSUM!!!!!!!!!! GO SEE IT....MADHAVAN WZ AMAZING, AND SO WZ SHARMAN JOSHI AND AMIR KAHN...OBVIOUSLY AMIR DID WELL BUT STILL...and 2 those who have no clue what i am talking about, um just read the nxt sentence.**

**I've decided to establish a new rule...and since anonymous reviews are allowed, UNTIL I GET ATLEAST 10 REVIEWS I WILL NOT UPDATE its a miracle that i'm updating the story cuz i only got 6 *sob*...oh and I would like to know which one of my OC's you like the best.**

**PS-I know dat Ash and Chris are indian christian, but i hav alot of friends who are like them but are still in touch w/ ther indian roots**

**

* * *

**

"Oh wow that was embarrassing," Chris grinned.

"Yeah, no chiz. And to think all that embarrassment is headed smack to the center of my face, KABOOM!" Zee put her hands up in the air, as if to imitate a series of fireworks.

"We should set of firecrackers in the ballroom," Ash said suddenly.

"You don't have any firecrackerks," Jane pointed out.

"Jane, Jane, Jane. When will you realize that we get what we want, no matter what we do in the process," Ash and Chris put an elbow on each of her shoulders, and rested casually.

Taking a step back, Jane smirked,"What did you do, beat up the security guards and run onto the plane?"

"Psh, nooooooooo. We had Pranav, Priya and Pooja do it," Chris responded sweetly,"But don't worry, we supervised them." She quickly cleared Jane's doubts about making the kids delinquents at such a young age.

"See, this is why you need to tell your parents to get back into that bed, and work it until they have a second child," Ash smirked, as Jane rolled her eyes," You'll manipulate your sibling, more than you do us!"

"They'd be afraid that 'Jr.' would get into a lot like this one, and let the idea slide by."

"Well then," Ash said, insulted.

"Hm, glad you understand, sweetheart," Jane smirked, blowing her a kiss.

Ash pretended to catch it, and pocketed it 'for later'.

"Are you guys lesbian or something," Kyouya asked, ready to make a note about it, accidentally dropping his business-like tone for a teenager tone.

"No, Jane is my sweetheart. I'm Kay-kay's cutie-pie. Kay-kay is Chris's Honeybear **(Ironic. Hunny...Honey hmmmm)**, Chris is Zee's beloved angel. And Zee is Jane's one-and-only," Ash answered,"Unless you're calling us all lesbo."

"BUT on our off days, I'm Ash's bitch, while Ash is Kay's whore. Kay is Chris's crack-ass jack-ass (snicker), and Chris is Zee's bastard. And finally Zee is my son of a bitch, even though i love her mom," Jane replied before taking a deep breath.

"I see," he trailed off, wearing an expression of extreme disgust.

"Um, excuse me. Visiting hours are over," A nurse popped her head through the door.

"I'm sure you can make an exception for me," Kyouya looked up expectantly.

"I-I-I s-s-suppose," The nurse started babbling nonsense.

"No," Jane touched his arm, lightly,"We'll go. Thank you." Her hand still on Kyouya's arm, she asked,"When can Zee be released?"

"Tomorrow morning," the nurse said, eying Jane's hand enviously.

"Cool, later guys," Zee said, her voice still cracking.

"Bye Zee."

"Bye!!!!"

Almost everyone exited, but Zee could feel the presence of one's eyes buring a whole into her skin.

"Thanks," Zee smiled at him for the second time ever.

"Can I take it that you've forgiven me?" He asked almost hopefully.

"Nope!" Zee giggled at his expression,"But, I_ have_ learned to respect you. I haven't forgiven you, I've just learned to respect you in a, what's the word, in a new light."

"That's not a word," he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Mori, why did you ask Kay-kay about me?" Zee blushed at his shock-stricken face.

"I find you very intriguing, and different," he answered in a monotone voice.

"And why do you talk more to me then to anyone else?"

"I have yet to figure that out," he smiled.

"Oh, and Mori," she called out as he reached the door,"Don't count on this behavior tomorrow." She waved and slowly fell asleep.

Chuckling he ran towards the crew.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Kyouya! I think that nurse had a thing for you," Chris teased,"Maybe you should put her at ease."

"But wouldn't that break my poor sweetheart's heart?" Ash winked before laughing.

"You're so mean," Kay-kay said unable to keep from laughing.

"Hey, where's Takashi?" Hunny asked suddenly, tears welling up in his eyes.

"H-H-Hunny, remember why they were teasing you," Kay-kay approached him cautiously,"This is what they mean."

"I don't understand," Hunny said, wiping away his tears.

"Dude, you have to be more mature," Chris advised.

"What Guru-ji **(****You will here that a lot, because I feel that Indianism is isn't expressed enough. When you get the chappie in Ash and Chris's house, you won't understand a thing without my amazing translations...LOL, but it's true)** means mentally you're like anyone of us, but by the way you act, well lets just say that you've gotta change A-LOT,"

"I-I-I don't know how," he sniffed.

"Which is why we'll," Ash paused, before discussing something with Chris," Which is why we'll _enlist_ Kay-kay to help you." Evil grins spread upon both their faces.

A speechless Kay-kay was squeezed to death by Hunny," Yay! Kay-chan is my partner!"

"Life partner," Ash, Chris and surprisingly Jane, coughed into their hands.

"Um, Hunny. I can't breathe." Kay-kay's face was turning blue.

"Sorry Kay-chan," Hunny stopped squeezing her.

"I think I lost sensation in my tummy," Kay-kay gasped for air.

"Tummy mera bap, (Tummy my dad)** (I know it duznt make sense but u should see how many people say it in India)** stop being a wuss," Chris said, swatting a fly.

"OH MY GOD," Jane looked at her watch,"It's almost six!"

"Oh, Mom's gonna kill me," Ash and Chris said worriedly.

"Tamaki...Tamaki?" Kyouya looked around.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan are missing to. And so is Haru-chan." Hunny said, his forehead wrinkling, as he thought.

* * *

(Back to Mori)

"You two leave my daughter alone!" Mori saw Tamaki chasing after Hikaru and Kaoru, who were dragging an annoyed and tired Haruhi.

"Mori-sempai," Tamaki yelled from across the hallway," Care to help me free my precious daughter from the wrath of these two rascals."

A doctor had heard all the commotion,"I'm afraid that this is not a playground. Please leave before we are to force you out."

"Why? We didn't do anything wrong," Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"You're disrupting the patients, now OUT!" the doctor bellowed.

"Yes sir," and with a salute, Hikaru and Kaoru dropped Haruhi and ran out.

Tamaki ran after them once again, while Mori and Haruhi just watched before exiting themselves.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"There they are," Jane pointed at the rapidly moving blurs.

"You'll never catch us boss, you'll nev-WOAH!" They fell to the ground, at the feet of Chris and Ash.

"Jiteh raho, Beta **(stay good...I think and beta means child)**,"They pretended to be giving the male twins blessings.

"Thank you, I think," they looked confused.

"You are so adorable, Kaoru," Ash smirked, ruffling his hair.

The twins froze,"How'd you know that."

Still smirking, Ash answered,"Let's call it, _twin's_ intuition."

"Can you guess which one of us is which?" Chris challenged.

"Why of course we can, Chris," Hikaru smiled playfully, and whispered in her ear,"You think I wouldn't be able to tell my own _toys_ apart?"

Chris jumped away,"WOAH WOAH WOAH, dude. Firstly, DO NOT violate my personal space. And second, Toy?"

"Yes, toy. Originally, it was Haruhi, but she's getting boring now," he smirked at her,"Besides, your reactions are so much more _appealing_."

"What did I say about my personal space!"

"I don't know," he said innocently.

"Charming,"she spoke sarcastically.

Kaoru and Ash were watching this, an amused look spread across their faces.

"Wait, does that mean you knew I was Ash?"

"I've been keeping tabs on you since your outburst at Kay-kay," he smiled.

"Oh, you heard that," she blushed.

"It was hard not to," he winked," hood."

Ash smiled as he walked away. _'Oh dear god, I think I might have fallen Kaoru Hitachiin'_

* * *

**Yes, it's short. I know, I just wanted to get this chapter up so I can move on to the nxt day!!! lol its tru I hav 9 chappies on their first day in school...lol but still sry about the short chapter and remember 10 REVIEWS AND UR FAVE CHARACTER.... in the nxt chapter/an (if it is one) i will post a preview cuz i can't get the idea out of my head, but i need it 2 go sumwher**

**luv u all dearly**

**im amzing deal w/ it**


	10. Day 2 at Ouran: No more drama, PLEASE

**My question is whether or not Mori really acts like all flirty and what not when he's sleepy. A lot of you seem to love Zee and Chris/Ash. Hopefully there'll be a poll, but if not then...just write it in your review...I had 2 keep writing EVEN THO I ONLY GOT 3 OR 4 REVIEWS. U guys hate me don't u... I should let you guys wait for like 10 weeks and then update and rake in the reviews, but i'm not THAT mean...XD lol**

* * *

(Next day)

"Jane, get your butt out of my face," Ash complained. She was wearing a tight blue shirt and black leggings along with black flats. She chose to wear her black sunglasses that brought out her blue jewelery.

"My butt's not even in your face," Jane countered. Also wearing blue and black, Jane wore a black t-shirt with blue sequins, and a pair of black skinny jeans. Navy blue converse along with blue jewelry.

"Yes it-"

"-Hey! Keep it down, or I'll dump you on the streets,"Mr. Beakerman called, looking at his daughters and co.

"Sorry, Mr. B," Ash called out,"Jane is too. She's just to cocky to admit it."

"Oh, you really wanna go there, bub?" Jane challenged, just to be yelled at by Mr. B once again.

"Sorry." Jane winced as Chris slapped her.

"Dad, dad, DAD!" Zee yelled,"We're here." She wore a yellow frilly tank top with black full length leggings. She wore black hi-tops and a yellow hairband kept back her hair. No jewelry was necessary to complete the look.

Their ancient Nissan Quest came to a stop.

"Places girls," Chris ordered. She wore an exact outfit like her sister. **go figure**

"Wait," Kay-kay yelled, smoothing out her black miniskirt. Under it were nude colored leggings topped off with black and gold boots. She wore a yellow graphic tee and black hoops. Her bangs were clipped back,"Kay! Now we can go."

**(You know all those cliche scenes in movies where the popular girl comes in and her hair is 'magically' flown back and everyone stares as they walk by...Yeah, this is one of those moments) **

The minute they stepped out of the car, they had caught everyone's attention. People in their past made way as they stared in awe.

"I feel like a celeb!" Chris gushed.

"I'd sing Paparazzi, but I'm not in the mood yet. My sugar hasn't gone on high," Ash said, fake tears threatening to fall down her face.

"A tissue," one boy gave Ash a tissue, which she gracefully accepted.

"Thank you," she faked a blush, but her charm had him senselessly blabbering.

"You shouldn't do that," Kay-kay warned,"It'll come back to bite you in the bu-" she tripped.

"Easy there, sweetheart. Don't wanna hurt that pretty face of yours now do you," another boy caught her in the nick of time.

"You're not so bad yourself," Kay-kay flirted. HONK! An angry Mr. Beakerman was giving Kay-kay and Ash 'You're dead' signals.

"Well, thank you so much for helping me but I've got to go," Kay-kay said quickly before hurrying towards the entrance.

* * *

(Inside the school)

"Oh my gosh! You're dad is such a stalker," Chris giggled.

"Ahem," Zee coughed, her eyes turning a dangers brown, but soon settling back.

"Sorry," Chris said sheepishly,"You know I meant well."

"Yeah, I know," Zee grinned, running her fingers through the end of her hair.

"C'mon guys, homeroom is about to start. And NO cutting," Jane warned.

"Yes mom!" Chris and Ash saluted and dashed off like mad women.

"Bye," Kay-kay snickered.

"Later."

* * *

(Ash and Chris)

"I like my fire hot," Chris declared.

"I like my ice cold," Ash countered.

"I like my honey sticky."

"I like my rocks hard! OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"We've really got to get a hobby," Chris said.

"Basketball, singing, dancing, wrestling," Ash continued to list things they did well," What else, ow." She fell to the floor as did Chris.

"Wow," Hikaru smirked helping Chris up,"You've really got to stop bumping into me. I mean, I know I'm hard to stay away from but still, this obsession has got to end."

"This obsession has got to end," Chris mimicked,"Just get to class. C'mon Ash."

"Yeah, just give me a few."

"Whatevv. I'll just go harass Haruhi, wait Haruhi! Since when has she been in our homeroom. My ninja skills are growing rusty," Chris pretended to wail sorrow,"Bye!"

"Your sister has many mood swings," Kaoru observed, his hand still clutching Ash's.

"Um, Kaoru? I sort of don't wanna be late and you're making that kinda impossible," she blushed, staring at their interlocked hands.

"I kinda don't mind," he whispered in her ear, before letting go.

Shivering in delight, she followed him in.

"Okay class..." the teacher started immediately.

**Chris**

**Ash**

**Wat happened, ur tomato red**

**Better than being Cullen white**

**Dont stray away frm the topic!**

**Sry, wat do u wanna kno**

**Wat happened w/ u and Devil #2**

**How did u kno it wz Kao-sry Devil #2**

**Its written all ovr ur face, 'I'm in luv!!!'**

**shut up!!!**

**tell me....NOW**

**ugh fine...ur such a loser u kno dat**

**I AM NOT...u r **

**nuh-uh**

**yuh-huh**

**oh it's on**

**i'm so scared LITTLE sister...XD**

**HEHE, ur soooo funny, SARCASM IMPLIED!!! **

**ikr...WAIT I KNOW WAT UR DOING...WAT HAPPENED BETWEEN U AND KAORU?????????**

**i'll tell u during lunch, kay**

**u betteri**

__

**luv u**

**yeah watevv**

**sum sis u r**

**lol thnx**

**no probs**

RING!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

(Jane)

"Kingston-san, care to tell me why you constantly ignore me and continue using your cellular mobile to text message your friends?" the teacher asked exasperated.

"Because, I see that it's profitable to let someone who doesn't know the answers to answer, BECAUSE they'll learn something," Jane smiled, her white teeth gleaming like pearls in the sun.

"Very well," the teacher said, taken aback by her philosophy.

"Glad I could be of any service," she gave him a thumbs up, from her seat and continued to text.

The teacher sighed,"Americans, they just never seize to amaze you."

"Sensei," Mai got up,"Seeing as Jane knows everything, it's only fair to have her reinforce her learning while teaching us!" She sat down, a smug smile playing a her lips.

"Actually sensei," Jane eyed Mai with disgust,"I wouldn't mind. It might actually be fun."

"Well then, the stage is all yours Kingston-san," the teacher took a step back.

"Okay, how am I supposed to read this?" Jane muttered flipping through the book with Japanese text,"Oh to hel-k with this."

"This is what you're gonna do. You will read the following passages, and then highlight the finer points. First one to finish and get everything correctly will get 500 yen from sensei!" Jane said,"Starting, NOW!"

She watched the class in amusement as they read the passages, when her eyes lay upon a particular student,"Mr. Ootori! Care to tell me why you're not listening to the teacher?" She barked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But you see it's more profitable for me to just wait here for some more time and simply raise my hand." He smirked, doing a fake impression of her.

"Hm, let's see how you like it when I fail you for the day," Jane said cooly, her icy gaze never leaving him.

"Done!" Everyone turned around to see one kid raising his hand in the air madly.

"Yes."

The class watched as he indeed spoke of the finer points.

"Excellent! Sensei, give him 500 yen, the rest of you take notes." She ordered,"And that includes you, Ootori."

He reluctantly took out his notes. Jane could read, from his eyes, that a war was coming, fast. (sounds so science fictiony!!!)

* * *

(Zee and Kay-kay)

"Hi Kay-chan!" Hunny and a silent Mori came face to face with the two sisters.

"Hey Hunny," she smiled sweetly, screaming inwardly.

"Mori," Zee said, in a cool tone.

"Ah."

Zee broke, she hated it when people talked like that to her,"Ah. Ah. Is that all you can say?!!?"

He winced as she shrieked in her ear,"I'm very sorry, Zee."

"Cool," Zee said feeling victorious.

"Takashi, I wanna sit with Kay-chan, so you keep Zee-chan company, kay!"

"Ah."

"Again with the Ah's!" Zee threw her hands up, staring at him.

"If you keep staring, your eyes will explode," he teased, loosening up the way he always did around her.

"S-sorry," she muttered looking away,"I was just thinking.

"About..."he prompted.

"Well, if and when, hypothetically speaking, if we were to, you know, go out," Zee choked on the last two words,"I might be able to get away with heels!" She grinned like a maniac.

"So, you, wanna go out with me," Mori clarified, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"NO! Hate to break it to you but, flattery doesn't get you anywhere." Zee smirked.

"Would you," he asked leaning in closer so that she was forced to look at him.

She pondered the idea for a second,"Nice try, hotshot."

"So close."

"Far from close, actually," she teased him.

"Takashi," an earsplitting cry pierced their ears. Yukiko walked up to them, determined to break 'their' moment, and have Mori all to herself.

"Did you have a good day?"

"Ah." Zee snickered as Mori went back into his reserved mode.

"Why won't you talk to me, like you did with that commoner?"

"I wasn't talking."

"Yes you were!" She shrieked.

"Akiyama-kun," the teacher snapped, furious at her behavior.

"Sorry," she bowed and walked to her lackeys.

"I would have slapped you if that were me," Zee pointed out.

"Noted."

"The only reason I'm talking to you right now is because Yuki-hoe is turning red in envy."

"Noted."

Zee froze, as she realized he was talking on autopilot,"You're an idiot."

"Noted. Wait what?"

Snickering, Zee shook her head and started to take notes.

* * *

(Ash and Chris)

"Are you gonna tell me?"

"No."

"Pleeease," Chris begged.

"No. Hello," Ash looked at the gang of girls in front of her.

"You think that just 'cause you're with the Host Club, that you can do whatever you want," the big one in the middle said.

"No. You think that just 'cause we're with the host club, we can do whatever we want," Chris smirked, twisting her words.

"SHUT UP!!! Ai-san wants you gone, and that's just what we intend to do," she growled.

Chris growled back, and was flung backwards by one of the thugs.

"Oh that's it," Ash jumped onto the attacker, and threw her into a wall. Smoke came pouring out of her ears and her eyes turned red in fury.

"Die, you wretched bastards,"she roared and pounced on the 'thug leader'. Kicking her in the stomach, Ash flipped her onto her back and forced her to put her foot in her mouth. Stepping over the nearly unconscious girl, Ash snarled before retreating to tend to her sister.

"You son of a bitch," Chris got up, staring at the second in command. Together they tackled her to the ground and gave her the wedgie of a life time.

Hikaru snuck behind Chris and gave her a hug,"You're so sexy when you fight, you know that?" She shivered.

"Well, isn't this interesting, एक सुखी जीवन, बच्चा (live a good live, child)," Ash smirked.

Chris glared at her, unable to break free from Hikaru's grasp.

"You wouldn't leave me, would you?" He picked her up, with ease and twirled her around.

"Bad boy, put me down!" Chris giggled uncontrollably.

Once put down Chris smacked Hikaru for a unique reaction,"Am I really your bad boy?"

A fed up Chris decided to play along,"I don't know. You could be," she whispered into his ear, her lips grazing his earlobe, seeing as he had carried her again.

"Oh really?" He chuckled amused after a moment of shock.

"Will you let me down?"

"No."

"If I say yes."

"I'd cling onto you for dear life," he winked before letting her down,"C'mon Kaoru. Kaoru?"

* * *

**OOOOOOHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes this is the last time I will update before 10 reviews...**

**I'm amzing deal w/ it**


	11. Ooooh, They're in trouble: Pranks Galore

**I got 10 reviews for chapter 13...chappy 14 duznt count**

**trivia scores:**

**rite now its inoempress in first, then shibo26, then xdazzledxpandax cuz 'my name is bob but i'm a girl' got 97% but chose to not hav herself in the story....lol. In fourth its yuriama sohma!!!! take the trivia, get urself on my story, live a happy life w/ ur future husband/wife, eat a whole cake, IDK just take it**

* * *

(Lunchroom)

"You think it was smart to walk out on them," Ash asked unsurely.

"I'm hungry, and if my brother wants to flirt with someone, I can't stop him," he answered.

"You know that your fangirls are staring," Ash observed stealthily.

"Put your arm through mine, it'll drive them nuts," Kaoru predicted, as Ash reculantly obliged.

"Oh my god, they're like evil bulls. Can't you see the smoke coming out of their ears and the red eyes, and the little nose ring?" Ash giggled.

"They are probably at the top of the food chain," Kaoru agreed, murmuring quietly.

"Boss and the Shadow King are watching," he jerked his thumb towards the Host table.

"Hold on," Ash quietly made her way through the crowd to the table, dragging Kaoru along.

"You guys have got to see their fangirls!" Ash snorted,"It's hilarious! They're like evil nagging bulls!"

"So, like your mom," Kay-kay clarified, teasingly.

"Yes, thank you! Someone who understands my dilemma!" Ash exclaimed sarcastically.

"You're talking way-y too much," Zee and Jane said in unison.

"I know! My sugar's on high," Ash bounced up and down,"Ooh, look! It's a burrito!"

"You know what we can play? BURRITO FOOTBALL!" Kay-kay said with equal enthusiasm.

"We need Chris for that," Zee said wisely.

"Where is she, Ash?" Jane interrogated.

"It's all Kaoru's fault! He dragged me here and left the 'happy couple' to bicker!" Ash blamed instantly.

"Wha-what! You're the one who happily came with me," Kaoru countered.

"Nuh-uh," Ash said childishly.

"Yuh-huh!" Kaoru stuck his tounge out.

She glared at him, before turning to face her friends,"Just watch, 3. 2. 1," Ash waved her hand at the door, and if by magic, an angry Chris was dragging a fear-struck Hikaru.

"I can't believe you made me put up with him on my own!" Chris half complained, half yelled.

"I'm not the one who's in lo-ove with him," Ash cooed, getting ready to scram.

"Oh, you did **not** just go there," Chris growled, finally letting go of Hikaru getting ready to chase Ash.

"Look! A burrito,"Kay-kay exclaimed again, playing peacemaker.

"You're off the hook, this time,"Chris glared playfully.

"LOL, OMG, IKR **(I know right) **We should put hot sauce on it!" Ash exclaimed, her sugar rush attacking her.

"How much longer do we have to deal with Hyper-McHypedUpMuch?" Jane jerked a fork in Ash's direction.

"Hold on," Chris wacked Ash on the back,"Are you okay?"

"Once I can move my back again, I shall be," Ash bent backwards, her legs instinctively flying upwards.

"Well tell that back of yours to heal faster, we gots **(Writing gots was intentional)** ourselves a burrito to play with," Zee smirked, finally showing the hosts her true nature.

"Whatever," Jane sighed, before rapidly snatching the burrito.

"Go long," she yelled at Kay-kay.

"This is long as I'm gonna go," the little blonde snapped. Jane threw the burrito in a perfect spiral.

"Too high," Kay-kay yelled,"I can't catch it."

"Tsk. I can!" Zee followed the flying burrito and caught it in her mouth.

"Oh my god!" Zee said, letting it fall out of her mouth.

"It's okay, we got more," Chris called from half way across the lunchroom, her hands filled with burritos.

"We are soooo stupid," Jane groaned catching one in her mouth.

* * *

(Mr. Souh's office)

"We're really really REALLY sorry, Mr. Souh," Jane said hastily.

"Hey, that sounds like Tamaki's name! Wait, doesn't he even look like Tamaki, except for the eyes?" Chris asked, intrigued.

"Yeah!!!" Ash agreed.

"Enough!" He thundered,"You five are very good students, but if you don't pull your act together, I might as well have you expelled from Ouran."

"We're sorry Mr. Souh, it'll never happen again," Jane said quietly.

"Very well, you are dismissed." He waved them off.

* * *

(Outside)

"Wow, he's such a noob," Chris cracked up,"_If you don't pull your act together, I might as well have to expel you from Ouran!" _

"That's so mean!" Ash glared playfully,"Besides he said '_I might as well have you expelled from Ouran!_'" Ash chuckled.

"Oh how stupid of me," sarcasm rang in Chris's voice.

"Your stupidity is excused," Zee said, her voice all high and mighty.

"Whatever, class is about to start," Jane pointed at the clock. She brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Kay-kay why aren't you talking," Zee asked in shock.

"What, I can't be quiet," she snapped, her eyelids drooping.

"What's up with her?" Ash asked, crouching down to Kay's height.

"I'm sorry, I'm having one of my many moodswings,"she smiled brightly.

"No kidding."

"So, what do we do now?" Chris rocked on the balls of her feet.

"How am I supposed to know?" Jane shrugged.

"I don't know, I just figured that you always do, so you would this time too," Chris smiled innocently.

"What are you talking about?" Jane scoffed,"I do not."

"Oh yeah," Chris challenged," 3. 2. 1." **(I'm doing a lot of math in this chapter...XD)**

"I know what we should do," Jane said, suddenly.

"I told you it would work," Chris smirked, smugly.

"Kay, so you know how we've all been tormented by the Yama-llamas?" Jane asked, a devious smile crept upon her face,"Well, I suggest that we give them a little taste of their own medicine."

"Wait, Yuki-hoe didn't do anything to us," Kay-kay protested.

"Yeah, but when has that ever stopped us," Ash asked already halfway down the hall.

"Good point," Kay-kay said, running to catch up to the rest of the gang.

* * *

**I finished and it's an actual chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOHOO! It took me like 10 days to finish this and I hope you enjoy!!! Remember that the trivia ends on... next week!**


	12. Broken Ties and Broken Hearts

**Ok!!! So I updating sorta frequently, so I'm kinda happy!!! Lol, I only got 6 review for the last chappie but that means I'm 7 reviews shy from getting 100, so whatevv!!!**

**The trivia is over!!! Plz tell me how u want ur characters 2 look, thnk u**

**Winners-**

**Inoempriss w/ 100 points**

**xxAwesomeLucyxx w/ 95 points**

**Shibo26**

**xDazzledxPandax**

**yuriama sohma**

**Ps: This chappie is rated BAD for BAD language...lol but still**

* * *

The twins, Kay-kay, Zee and Jane quickly scurried into the busy hallway, camera phones at the ready.

Just then the 'Yama-llamas' came storming down the hall, their hair sculpted in different twirls and dyed pink.

"We did well," Ash whispered criticizing them whole-heartedly.

Jane's eyes widened in shock,"Wait, they're heading straight for-"

"-Busted," Zee muttered under her breath, only so her friends could hear.

"You guys," Mai's shrill voice broke them out of their trance,"You guys are the most dumbest, stupidest, crappiest," she rambled on with all the insults she could think of.

"That's a lotttt of est's," Kay-kay muttered.

"Why thank you, we appreciate it," Chris butted in.

"I'm not done yet. -BITCHES I KNOW!" Mai screamed in their ears.

"Are you done," Ash's eyes turned a dangerous shade of brown under her hazel contacts.

"Y-yes, I believe so,"she regained her posture, clearing her throat.

"Well then let me tell you what a good for nothing asshole, pain IN THE ARSENAL bitch ass, freak head you are. Why don't you do us all a favor, and PLEASE take your friends down to your hellhole and fuck mothers in bed," Ash growled, her voice turned deadly.

Mai's face turned red,"N-no."

"I'm sorry, WHAT!" Ash growled.

Aiko started talking, her head up tall,"You heard her, didn't you? She said no."

"Oh and what do you know, grandma," Kay-kay growled,"Take your stupid, king-kong sized shitty friends and get lost! No one wants you here!"

"K-k-kaoru does," Aiko stuttered, after watching Kay-kay attack Yukiko yesterday.

Ash felt like a steamroller rolled over her heart,"W-what?"

"Yeah, Kaoru does," Aiko said more confidently.

"You made my sister feel bad didn't you, YOU FREAKIN' SON OF A BITCH!" Chris yelled tackling Aiko to the ground

"Well," Yukiko broke the glaring contest she was having with Zee,"Aren't you going to stop her?"

"No," Jane and Zee, looked over little Ms. Perfect's shoulder, to see Chris yanking on Aiko's hair.

"What's to be expected from a bunch of idiots," she tossed what ever ugly punk and pink hair she could manage to 'unsculpt', off her shoulder, making all the guys drool even though they knew how hideous she looked.

"Idiots," Jane scoffed,"First dogs, now idiots. What's next, the prince himself, Tamaki Souh?"

Mai snapped out of her daze and pushed Jane backwards,"Never insult Tamaki Souh."

"And what if I do," Jane pushed her back,"Tamaki might be cool and all that, but you gotta admit he's a little wacked up. I love him, in the total friendship way, but he's still wacked up."

"Never insult Tamaki!" Mai lunged at Jane, only to be tripped by Kay-kay.

"Have a nice fall," she snickered.

"God, your pun is sooo lame," Ash exaggerated.

"Shut up and help me fight twiddly-dee," Kay-kay ordered.

"Yes sir, i mean maam!" Ash smirked, using the same tactic Chris did. Kay-kay simply assisted.

"You know Yuki-_hoe_, you're really a bigger bitch then I thought," Zee smirked.

"Shut up! I'm not a hoe!!!" Yuki wailed.

"Of course," Zee paused, before striking,"Think fast!"

But her kick was blocked by somebody else. He had spiky black hair, and was immensely tall,"Do not harass my _girlfriend_..." He looked pained when saying the last word **(Cough cough, Wink wink, HINT HINT)**

"Mori, you have a girlfriend," Zee sounded sad, before her eyes started dancing in mock,"Poor girl."

"Takashi," Yuki wailed,"Look what they did to my hair! Give them a taste of their own medicine!"

"Ah." He flipped her, only to be sent flying towards Kay-kay and Ash. They jumped out of the way, and he got back into position just before he could hurt Mai.

"You know, when I imagined your girlfriend, I imagined someone pretty and not, what's the word, _desperate_,"Zee smirked, wiggling an eyebrow.

He didn't respond just anticipated her next move.

"Well, I'm not gonna attack anyone, but bitch number 1. So if you'll scoochie of too the side and let the big girls have a round," Zee said like she was speaking to a toddler.

"No."

"What, I'm not used to one word answers," Zee said, pretending to process what he was saying.

"I SAID NO, DAMMIT!" Mori yelled, causing all watchers to gasp in shock.

"Wow,"Zee's bottom lip quivered,"You really struck a nerve there." **(Sarcasm intended, do not get the idea that she's really hurt, well she might be...depending on how I feel later)**

He regained his posture, his eyes hardening.

"Takashi," Hunny wailed, pushing through the crowd, the rest of the Host Club at his heels.

"Ah."

"What's happening?" Tears started forming in his eyes.

Kyouya who had interpreted the whole situation, said darkly,"Hosting room, now."

* * *

(Music Room # 3)

"What do you think you were doing," Tamaki lost his cool, clearly taking everyone back.

"What do you think we were doing," Chris said, her eyes hardening, under her contacts.

"I think you were trying to give the Host Club a bad name!" Tamaki said, scathingly.

"Y-you're right Tamaki-senpai," Aiko said, pouting while clinging onto Kaoru's arm.

"Shut it, blonde-y" Chris gave her a poisonous look.

Mai latched herself onto Tamaki,"I think that they should be fired."

"Yes, they should." Kyouya agreed.

"Then it's official. You are no longer welcomed to the Host Club," Tamaki announced,"Anyone who interacts with them, will be given a debt to pay off."

"Well," Haruhi snorted,"That's kinda stupid. I'm gonna hang out with whoever I want."

"Then shall we initiate a debt for you,"Kyouya got his 'Big Black Book of Wonder' out.

"No need, because I QUIT," her voice echoed,"I witnessed _everything_, from the start. You guys are taking this to far."

"Haruhi-kun,"Yukiko said, taken aback.

"Oh stop calling me that," her voice came out exasperated,"Can't you see I'm a girl?"

"..."

"H-ha!" Mai said weakly, contemplating on whether or not to believe Haruhi,"That's a good one Haruhi-kun."

"I'm not Haruhi-kun!"

"Ta-tamaki, is what he's saying true?" Mai inquired, half scared half shocked.

"I'm afraid so princess,"he lifted his head so it gleamed in the light.

"I-I see,"Mai said softly, earning a peck on the cheek from her prince.

"But we were under the impression that you didn't care what gender you were thought as," Hikaru and Kaoru smirked in unison.

"Yes, because if I say 'I really want everyone to know me as a girl' that you'd let me," Haruhi said sarcastically.

"True..."

"Then none of you shall ever return to the Host Club, unless told so otherwise,"Tamaki glanced meaningfully at Haruhi, but she pretended not to notice.

"Thank the heavens," Ash sang off key.

"Thank all those gods!" Chris followed singing like her twin.

"We're free," they sang together,"from those blasted nimrods!"

Everyone watched speechlessly as they "cha-cha'd" out of the room.

Leaving the door open, Zee yelled to Ash and Chris,"Party at mine! The time stays the same."

"C'mon Haruhi,"Ash and Chris could be heard silencing a bewildered Haruhi.

* * *

(Zee and Kay-kay's house)

The girls were sitting on the floor. Time was 11:30.

"Kakester," Chris smirked,"Who would you like to make out with, from the 'Club' and why?"

"Oh god, you know who I'm gonna pick," Kay-kay groaned.

"I don't," Haruhi piped up, after hours of silent observing.

"Ugh fine, you know Hunny?" Kay-kay blushed furiously.

"Well, obviously I'd know him...Oh, OH! MY GOSH! I can't BELIEVE that you like him?!!?" Haruhi gushed like a gossiper.

"Shut up! Do you want the whole town to know?" Kay-kay put a hand on her mouth, to mimic silence.

"Sorry, but really? I mean, Hunny?" Haruhi inquired, partially amused partially shocked

"Yes! He's so cute and sweet and adorable," Kay-kay gushed innocently.

"Wow," Haruhi trailed off.

"Kay, what's about you," Kay-kay asked Ash.

"I refuse to say," Ash held her head up defyingly.

"Kaoru," Chris coughed into her hands.

"I'm sorry, I thought you said that I like Kaoru."

"Oh, I did," Chris smirked.

"It's true, why don't you get your act together and admit it?" Zee advised in a sisterly way.

"Why don't you get your act together and admit to liking Mori," Ash shot back, violently.

"I don't like self conceded, obnoxious jerks, no matter how sexy they are!" Zee retorted instantly, then turned a bright red.

"So you do like him?"

"His looks, NOT him," Zee clarified for Ash.

"Sure...Let's face it, he's _exactly _like you, _exactly_," Jane smirked.

"What about you and _Kyouya_," Zee teased, earning a pillow thrown at her face.

"I don't like him," Jane protested.

"Yes you do," Chris countered.

"NO I DON'T," she screamed.

"Shut up! My parents will wake up," Zee snapped.

"Our parents," Kay-kay corrected.

"Guys it's getting late, we'd better crash," Jane advised with Haruhi agreeing to her statement.

"Kay, let's get ready for a horrible day at school!" Ash said sarcastically.

"In all the confusion, Chris never said who she liked," Jane smirked evilly.

"Hikaru," Ash sang before hiding behind Zee.

"Whatever good night." Chris fell onto a bed.

* * *

(Next Day at School)-First Year-Ash, Chris and Haruhi

They entered the classroom, whispers following them.

"We can hear you," Chris said.

"Oh, we know." Aiko smirked, earning a glare from the twins.

"Why'd you lie to us, Haruhi," a lackey asked,"I can't believe you'd be so desperate as to forcing the hosts into putting you into their club just because you can't afford it."

"Excuse me?" Haruhi's eyes widened,"What the heck are you talking about."

"Kyouya-sempai announced the whole thing in the host's magazine," she smirked.

"Yeah, well Kyouya is a bitch," Ash snapped.

Shock filled the room as the girls were glared at evilly.

Smirking at their victory, they sat down and watched as the hosts in their year entered.

"Woah, what's with all the glaring," Hikaru joked,"Kaoru, did you do something."

"H-hikaru," Kaoru whispered,"Do you really believe I'd do something bad?"

"O-of course not, Kaoru. I could never doubt you," Hikaru bent down and gave his brother a peck on the cheek.

Gasps filled the room, as the 'rebels' **(as they now will be called)** scoffed at the falseness of their act.

"That's pathetic," Ash said only loud enough for her friends to hear.

"It is," Haruhi agreed.

"You'd think that after months of practice, they'd get better at _acting_,"Chris's voice rose.

"Who's acting,"a lackey asked, confused.

"You're mom," Ash said of the top of her head.

"That was pathetic." Chris shook her head.

"Oh shut up."

"Make me," Chris stuck her tongue out and jumped onto the table.

She fell on the floor as Ash kicked her in the stomach.

"Ow!" Chris flinched,"Damn girl, what the hell is in that kick?"

"Muthra Visergin **(Urine Explosion or something like that)**,"Ash teased.

"Ghadha," Chris countered. **(Idiot)**

"Sala," Ash retorted. **(It means legit ass, or donkey...i'll go w/ ass)**

"मंदबुद्धि," Chris said after moments of thinking. **(Retard)**

"कुतिया" Ash said instantly. **(Bitch)**

Minutes passed as Chris thought,"Okay fine, you win...this time."

"This time is _all the time_, sweetheart," Ash stuck her tongue out, and watched the **(....let's call them the male twins)** male twins walk towards them.

"Oh look Ash, a bunch of traitorous puppies lost from the pound," Chris sneered.

"I wonder what would happen if we kicked one in the shin," Ash did just that, attacking Kaoru who then winced in pain.

"Oops, my bad." Ash smiled a fake apologetic smile.

"N-no problem," Kaoru flashed her a grin, but hurt danced in his cinnamon colored eyes. **(Okay, so his eyes are not _exactly_ cinnamon, but they are pretty close)**

She looked into his eyes, hers matching the hurt he felt,"You're not the only one."

He suddenly felt guilty, understanding what she meant,"Ash, I-"

"Kaoru," Aiko ran up to him and pecked him on the cheek,"I missed you baby." She pressed herself close to him.

"Aiko, hime. Please, give me my personal space,"he sounded pained as he watched Ash look away.

"Kaoru, just because that freak of nature has feelings for you," Aiko smirked as Ash's head turned rapidly their way,"It doesn't mean you _have to _care about her."

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru inquired, partially suspicious partially suprised.

"Oh, didn't you know? Well why not ask Ash for yourself," Aiko's eyes danced a vicious shade of blue.

Kaoru turned to face her, as did the whole class,"Well?"

"Well," Ash swallowed a breath,"I think that if you don't stop talking to us, Mr. Bitch will give you a debt." *Glare*

"I honestly don't care. Do you, or do you not,"Kaoru repeated his question.

"Will you just freakin' leave her alone, JESUS CHRIST! **(Hope no one got offended)** Why don't you guys get lives and stop harassing my little sister," Chris screamed, not caring that Mr. Souh himself had come into the classroom.

"Well," he cleared his throat,"It seems Akiyama-san was right. You are ruining my schools functioning skills."

"I don't give a fricken damn," Chris said, her voice low and deadly.

"Very well, you give me no other choice. Ms. Patel and Ms. Patel, you shall no longer be apart of this school but instead will be going to Ouran Public School," he said, smiling at their discomfort.

"S-seriously?" Ash said, her eyes widening,"Yes! Goodbye stupid people in this stupid school, hellooooo fist fights! Christmas has come early this year."

Chris sat stunned before grinning, she jumped onto Mr. Souh and kissed his forehead.

"Oh and don't even bother trying to get us out. We'll be gone after lunch," Ash smirked mischievously.

Mr. Souh flinched at the evilness in her voice.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dahhhhhhhhhhh**

**Hehe, cliffie....lol it took me about 5 days to write this, so if i don't get some decent reviews.....i will be mad...(like mad enough 2 stop writing...)**

**hmmmm, thats got u all ready 2 start reviewing hasn't it? Muahahahaha, i luv being evil. LOL**

**anyway, I just wanna say my b day is next saturday....I'M SO XCITED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So many exclamation marks...i'm that excited...don't ruin my hopes....:l...hopefully!!! **


	13. LoveHate Misunderstandings: High School

**So, in my last chapter I mentioned Muthra Visergin and I'm not all that sure what it means, all I know is that never accidentally say Muthra Virgin in front of you mom...lol, I know this from experience.**

**My contest winner OC's**

**1) Rena Okamoto _submitted by inoempriss_**

**2)Yukimarah Harionaki _submitted by xxAwesomeLucyxx *This is her character, she has requested me 2 use her oc in my story*_**

**3)Krystal Douglas (and twin brother Cody Douglas and older brother Kade Douglas) ****_submitted by Shibo26_**

**4)xDazzledxPandax has not submitted character...**

**Ps-yuriamah sohma didn't win...sry, it wz actually i-heart-kaoru**

**5)Lizzy...(her last name has yet to be revealed, lol) and Caleb (same problem, is her _fiance..._oohhh) _submitted by i-heart-kaoru_**

_

* * *

_

Jane snorted when she got the big news. It was only a matter of time before Ash and Chris found away to get themselves out of a sticky situation.

_'If only I was as lucky as them,' _she sighed, half envious half respectful of their sinister plan.

"Ladies and Gentleman of 2nd year," Ash paused dramatically.

"This hallway just got 10 times better," Chris finished, just as dramatically.

"By who," Mai asked innocently, attaching herself onto Tamaki like the leech she is.

"By us," Chris paused, thinking about something,"Why were we here?"

"If you're looking for your little dog friend, she's over there glaring at us as we speak," Mai said smugly.

"Great," Ash smirked.

"Fabulous," Chris said a smirk playing at her lips as well.

"Jolly good, mate. Jolly good." Ash faked a British accent.

"Well, we'd hate to leave you in your terrible state. But we must leave, Cheerio, mate," Chris winked before charging at Jane, Ash at her heels.

"Well, wasn't that odd," Mai said, her eyes clearly confused from their encounter with the twin girls.

* * *

(3rd year)

Kay-kay and Zee sat at their own table. As far away from the two hosts in their class as possible.

Zee's eyes wandered off to find Yukiko sitting on Mori's lap, playing with his pencil. She flinched. His eyes wandered over to meet hers and she quickly looked away, her face turning as red as a tomato.

_'I shouldn't have_," she flinched yet again,_'I shouldn't have let him get so close to me.' _Regretting her decision, she let the teacher drone on as she felt a buzz in her pocket.

She looked at Kay-kay who was pulling out her LG Shine. Zee reciprocated her little sister's action and stared down at the screen.

**To: (File-Friends)**

**From: Ash**

**And were outta here! WE GOT EXPELLED, BUDDDY!!! Yesss, and unlike u we gonna hav sum funnn in new scool, Ouran PS...Haru is prty bummed but othr then dat we r fine...meet us in library, NOW!!!**

Zee smirked as she read the text. She gave a slight nod to the expectant Kay-kay, and then a nose twitch.

Understanding, Kay-kay asked if she and Zee could go to the bathroom.

"O-of course. I suppose you may," the sensei looked at the clock and nodded.

"Actually," Yukiko stood up,"It's a very obvious trick. They will 'go to the bathroom' and then ditch class."

"No we will not!" Kay-kay said, her voice filled with attitude,"We will go piss in the toilet, flush and by then, class will be over. Now if I may."

"I don't need to know what exactly you will be doing in the bathroom," Yukiko smirked.

"Sounds like you did," Kay-kay countered, her expression was cool and icy.

"I DIDN'T!" Yukiko shrieked.

"Yes. You. DID," Kay-kay screeched at the top of her lungs, her voice echoing as loud as it possibly could.

Her face turned red in anger, her eyes became black, her words venomous.

"You will die," she growled, pouncing on Yukiko.

"M-mori!" Yukiko's scream was muffled with Kay-kay's arm.

"Sensei, do something," her lackey's said with wide eyes.

"I-I will call Mr. Souh," he rushed out of the room like a madman.

"Mitskuni," Mori nodded.

"Kay-kay," Hunny said, his voice cold,"Don't fight poor defenseless Yuki-chan. Fight me, if you have the guts."

Kay-kay froze, pondering the suggestion,"No thanks, it would be much more suitable damaging this things face!"

"You will fight me," Hunny flung her off of Yukiko's back.

She got up, wincing in pain. Zee's eyes widened.

"Kay, don't move a muscle," Zee rushed over, and flipped her onto a table. Just as suspected, Kay-kay had a long scar that had appeared.

"How long is it," she groaned.

"10 inches to a foot," Zee hypothesized.

"Take a picture of it on my cell. Chris is so gonna die once she sees this." Kay-kay grinned,"Wait, I can't move."

"I'm not gonna carry you," Zee hoisted herself onto a desk and watched as Kay-kay glared at her.

"Some sister you are," she grumbled, flipping herself of the desk, and landing on all fours.

"You weren't hurt?" Hunny's eyes widened.

"Tsk, no. Was it supposed to?" Kay-kay asked innocently, taking her red messenger of the floor.

Zee smiled at the crowd's bewildered expression,"Kay-kay has gone through many painful pinata experiences." Zee shuddered at the memory, her bangs brushing over her eye,"Well, c'mon Kakes, we have gots ourself a library to blow up."

"Really?" Kay-kay looked excited,"We haven't blown anything up in _so long_, I was starting to get worried."

"I don't know, the Mastermind has it all planned out."

"Chris, this _better _be a good one."

"YO! MOVE!" Kay-kay screeched, making her way through the crowd.

_Bam!_ Zee stared at the boy sprawled across the floor," Well, she did tell you to move."

* * *

(Library)

"What took you so long?" Ash moaned, just to get yelled at by the librarian.

"Yuki-hoe."

"Hey Haruhi," Zee acknowledged the silent Japanese commoner.

"If you don't start speaking up, we will start ignoring you." Kay-kay advised.

"Oh, Chris!" Kay-kay took out her phone and showed the older twin her digital scar.

"Woah! How'd you get it?" Chris looked stunned.

"Hunny threw me into a wall," Kay-kay said sounding sad but went back to bubbly.

"I think we should go pester her," Jane said,"It sounds like she's been giving you guys a lot of trouble.

"I don't mind doing that," Kay-kay grinned evilly.

"I-I don't know guys," Zee said softly enough for only them to hear,"I think that we should stop pestering her. It's not doing us any good."

"Yeah, obviously. It's called karma. When you do good deeds-"

"I know what karma is. I'm just saying that maybe we shouldn't go all out, _if _ we are gonna be, you know." Zee trailed off, looking at the ground.

"Oh no. Don't tell me," Jane looked shocked,"I can't believe you'd fall to that level."

"What is going on...OHHHH" Ash and Chris said understandingly,"Woah!"

Haruhi shook her head,"Americans are so blind."

"Look who's talking Ms. I-got-away-with-being-a-boy-for-practically-all-of-the-school-year." Ash retorted teasingly.

"Well then, we will just have to give Mori a dose of your fabulous essence and make him realize what he truly wants _but_ can't have," Jane smirked, stroking her chin like an evil dictator might.

"But Mori doesn't want me," Zee protested, quietly.

"Zee, as your sister I can only say that _that boy is obsessed with you!_ He can't stand not being around you! You should see the pained expression on his face during class as Yuki-hoe-"

"Ix Nay on the You-Know-Who,"Ash said urgently.

"Oops."

"It's settled, we are going to give Yuki-hoe a lunch to remember,"Chris cracked her neck and stretched.

* * *

(Lunchroom)

"Hey everybody, look! It's the _traitors_," someone yelled from a table far in the corner.

The girls coolly walked up to the center table, where six boys were now seated, along with three girls at their side.

Once they got to the table, hell broke loose.

"You're such a bitch!" Ash screamed at Yukiko.

"Go rot in a hole, you mother fucking bastard," Kay-kay raged on.

"Takashi," Yukiko whimpered, clinging onto him.

"Leave now. And as I had said before, never return to the Host Club," Tamaki ordered.

"Shut up, Tamaki," Haruhi snapped, and he quieted down instantly.

"YES!!!" Chris and Ash kissed the floor," Hai Bhagvan, thank you for hearing our prayers. God thusi great ho!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Mai and Aiko asked.

"Like you care," Kay-Kay snapped,"Oh look, I'm dating a host, I'm all high and mighty; bow down to me!"

"We don't act like that," they scowled.

"I suggest that you leave in the next 15 seconds before my private police force comes after you," Kyouya advised.

Jane reached over, yanked off his glasses and broke them in her hand,"I hope you didn't need that."

Quickly turning to Yukiko she smirked viciously,"Oh and Yukiko, you really shouldn't wear your hair like that," Jane criticized, pouring orange juice on her lustrous brown hair that she had unsculpted and redyed as did the rest of her friends.

"Nor should you walk around with stuff on your shirt," Kay-kay said, throwing food on Yuki's lacy black cami.

"You look really ugly already, we'll save you from further humiliation," Ash and Chris simply walked away,"But 'cha know what?" They spat on her face,"Hm, looks like we weren't feeling generous after all."

"Nighty-night, sweet heart!" Zee got ready to punch her, when someone caught her fist.

"Leave," Mori glared, but she could see the hurt and longing in his eyes.

She looked away for a second, before clenching her fists,"Fine."

Mori's world went dark in his left eye.

* * *

(End of School Day)

Zee was silent. How could she have been so stupid?

_'Great job Zee. Your one chance at a guy who doesn't make you seem "abnormal" and you blow him away with a punch to the eye' _Zee looked down in agony.

"Hey Zee," Chris and Ash called,"We gotta check out the new school so we ain't coming. Neither is Haru, Jay or Kakes. You're on your own."

"Whatever," she kicked a rock into the distance.

"Zee!" She turned around to see Hikaru and Kaoru jogging up to her.

"Listen, we know that we're all acting like jerks,"Hikaru said, partially ashamed,"But could you cut us some slack? We know that what we're doing isn't right. But those girls hold a lot of influence over the school and well, Kaoru'll tell you the rest."

"We know that it's their fault, but we can't accuse a 'maiden in need' now can we?" Kaoru looked down,"It's just that we all think that a truce should be made."

"What do you mean by 'we all'?" Zee asked, suspiciously.

"N-never mind, just tell Ash that I'm sorry and that I really never meant to hurt her," he requested looking down ashamed.

"You don't wanna hurt her? Dump your asian chick," Zee advised.

"I-I can't. It's more for business reasons then anything else," he looked away.

"Well, dump her as soon as possible, but in the mean time keep in mind that although she might be stubborn to admit it, she does have feelings for you. Chris is the same for you Hikaru, except she just doesn't know it yet." Zee smiled,"Truce?"

"Truce."

* * *

**Yes!!!! I finished!!!! Yups thats all....i need diamond panda 2 finish submitting hers, then I SHALL BE READY 2 ADD THE WINNERS OC'S...lol (get ready 4 a crzy ride!)**

**This wz a vry _clean_ chapter compared 2 the last one...lol **

**SEE, one of my reviewers asked when they will start unraveling their luv 4 each othr...and it has OFFICIALLY STARTED!!! Dun Dun Dun...**


	14. OC Character StatusActual Version

These are the OC character profiles...lol anything else u wanna know bout them, stick it in your review...

**Caleb Lennon: _i-heart-kaoru_**

**His characteristics: Calebs is a quiet laid-back guy, but when he get's close to someone, he opens up, and talks a lot more. get's excited and smiles a lot. loves to make people laugh. suppose to have blue hair. he loves to snowboard and is the champion of america. (i had no idea how to put that and describe.) he was engaged to Lizzy when he was 16 and she 14. so, 2 years later, Lizzy is getting ready to turn 16, (about 6 months past the time in your story) and they came to Japan: Caleb's homeland. they transfered there so that they could finish school as well. Caleb is in his 3rd year.  
At first, when Lizzy was told she was going to be engaged, she didn't like it and completely ignored Caleb. She got really mad at him, but then he wooed her accidentally, and they've been together scince then. Caleb doesn't like it when other people fight, so he is a peacemaker-ish person. Lizzy use to yell a lot and be crazy like ash and chris, but Caleb calmed her down to just massive sugar rushes and hyperness. though, she still likes to steal things to make people laugh. Lizzy hates it when people make fun of caleb for his hair and eye colors. she gets angry and chases them down. of course, caleb doesn't mind it then, cause he's a little devilish himself, too.**

**Lizzy Patel:_ i-heart-kaoru_**

**Brown hair, shoulder length, green eyes, not a snob, very down to earth, likes to tease, flirts a little bit by teasing, like stealing things, then giving them back to try people laugh, and i guess a can b like a cousin of one of your characters? Medium height, 5' 5", likes to draw, whenever she's not talking she's drawing, um.....is engaged to a someone in America that her parents betrothed her to, first didn't like the guy, but he quickly won her heart. Same age as ash and Chris, loves to run and play softball, star pitcher in her league, very commited, she's fickle and changes her mind easily, favorite color is red. Is loud, but when she concentrates is very quiet.**

**Rena Okamoto: _inoempriss_**

**Slightly crazy, skilled with guns. 2nd year and on a sports scholarship. She has brown/hazel-ish colored eyes and has short midnight blue hair. Wears a lot of black but favorite color is pink. Has this alter-ego/2nd identity which she uses to portray her 'twin'. **

**Krystal Douglas: _Shibo26_**

**  
Age 16. Female. Lived in Ireland for 7 years then moved to New Zealnd for 4 years then moved to America. Is another transfer to Ouran. Her mother died when she was 7 and her father went missing. From the age of 7 she and her twin have been living with their older brother.(He lived in NZ so that why they moved) her twin is a boy whose name is Cody. He stayed in America. Tall and skinny for her age, she has hazel eyes and had golden brown hair but she dyed it violet. Tanned skin and a few freckles. She knows a lot about cars and mechanics cause her older brother owns his own garage and taught her and cody everything they know. At first she can seem shy and withdrawn, but when she gets close to someone or gets to know them she is hyper,loud and a ball of fun. She can get anrgy and snappy at people but will never intensionally hurt anyone...only prank them. She is a bit upset about having to leave her twin behind so gets annoyed more easily than normal**

**Cody Douglas:_ Shibo26_**

**16. Is male. Same past as Krystal. Tall and slim(about 2 inches taller than his sister)Is tanned and no Hazel eyes and golden hairA few shades darker than his younger twin(which he later dyes a deeper shade of violet than his sister). Like Krystal he has a vast knowlegde of cars and stuff. He is outgoing and loud, has a heck of a lot of -natured and all that. He is very caring and protective of his twin. He always has a grin on his face, but at times can be irritable(espeically being seperated from Krystal)**

**Kade Douglas: _Shibo26_**

**27. Is male. Lived in Ireland with his parents and younger siblings untill he was 16, he left to New Zealand for work later became a citizen. He worked hard and started to earn money for his dream,to won his own garage. At 18 his younger twin siblings came to live with him, he worked two jobs to get by and pay off the morgage for the shed that he called a garage. He managed to open it when he was 26. Loves cars and reading...myetsry,crime and romance are his favorite. He jokes a lot and is hard working, cares deeply for his younger siblings but is somtimes strict with them. He knows when to be a brother and when to be a father. he is a bit like his younger brother in personality.**

**Rina Mizu: _xDazzledxPandax_  
**

**Nickname is Rin. Shoulder length curl golden brown hair has golden eyes and wears glasses. Short temper,likes to read ALOT,mostly quiet but with friends she talks a bit. Age 17. 3rd year, makes friends easily, but holds grudges all the time.**

**Y****ukimarah Harionaki****: _xxAwesomeLucyxx_**

**Yuki for short. She is about 5'8" or so with a tanned complexion and a muscled frame. Her hair, which is so wavy it is almost curly, is a deep chocolate brown, and reaches to the bottom of her shouler blades. Yuki usually wears it in a low ponytail, though it looks lovely when it is down. Her eyes are a deep, almost black, blue framed by thick lashes and are very narrow. The effect becomes even more drastic when she smiles because her dimpled cheeks push her eyes closed even more. Her smile is strong, and her abnormally pointed eye teeth makes it look predatory at times.**

It's official, they shall start making their appearances in the next few chapters and everything can only go uphill from there...I hope. I added a lot of stuff 2 the characters personality.

I'm-amazing-deal-with-it


	15. Forbidden Love: Here's the Key

**So...I feel amazing, cuz this is the chapter of unraveling...YES!!! Woohoo go mee go mee**

**Yes you all will luv it...i hope. Possible a new character will be put in...**

* * *

(Dojo)

"Kay-san," the sensei barked,"You must focus!"

"I'm sorry, sensei. I just have a lot on my mind." Kay-kay looked down, apologetic.

The sensei huffed,"Teenagers."

"Kotowa-sensei!" A familiar blonde-haired boy bounced up to greet the sensei.

"Mitskuni-san, always a pleasure," the sensei bowed in respect as did the rest of the people.

Kay-kay snorted and walked to the locker room to change,"Kay-san, aren't you going to welcome Mitskuni-san for gracing our dojo with his presence?"

"No." She gave him a cold glare, flipped her hair and stalked off to the _only_ locker room in the dojo.

Hunny looked upset but covered it well with a smile,"Continue practicing. I'd like to settle a score with Kay-_chan_," he ran into the locker room.

"What do you want?" She asked not taking her eyes off her reflection in the mirror.

"I want to know what's happening to Kay-chan," he smiled innocently, taking a cautious step closer to her.

"Nothing,I'm still 'Kay-chan',"she said, taking her a step back.

"No. Where's _my_ Kay-chan," Hunny asked taking a few more steps closer, closing in on her.

"_You_ never had me," she held her head up defyingly.

He towered over her, forcing her to lean backwards so he was almost on top of her.

"Didn't I?" He smirked, completely unlike Hunny.

"Who are you now?" Kay-Kay asked afraid.

"I'm still 'Hunny'," he mimicked her, his eyes dancing in the light.

"I highly doubt that," she said looking away.

He brought himself closer to her, their faces barely centimeters apart.

"P-Please leave me alone," she whispered, tears threatening to fall,"Just go back to the life you had before you met me, and I'll, I'll do the same."

"I'm sorry, but that is not an option," the tip of his nose grazed past her cheek as he whispered in her ear,"I'll never be able to forget you."

"Why not," she asked before she could stop herself.

"Because," he paused looking directly at her delicate face,"Because I love you."

"I don't believe that." She whispered, her breath hitting him softly on the face.

"You should."

"How?"

"Like this," Hunny kissed her softly.

When they broke apart, she broke as well,"STOP! Okay, just stop!" She sank to the floor,"H-how can you do this to me?"

"W-what do you mean?" Hunny looked confused.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" Kay-Kay said wide-eyed,"We _can't _be together, EVER."

"Why not?" He looked angry, compared to her sad and hurt face.

"Don't you see? We're from two completely different worlds. You're rich and have all that you want. Me, I'm a different story all together aren't I?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hunny looked furious.

"Hunny," she pleaded,"You deserve better. Be with someone that can provide you with the best. I can't do that." She started sobbing.

Taken back my her strange reaction, Hunny sat down next to her, trying to comfort her,"It's okay. Shh, quiet, listen to me. I don't want anyone else, only _you_ can provide me with what I want. I want you, only you. How come you can't understand that?"

"Then why'd you take Y-Yukiko's side over mine?" Kay sniffled.

"She is having an affair with my closest relative. Family over friends, no matter how hard the choice is to make," Hunny looked away, his arm slung around her.

"There's still the whole thing at school. Ouran's Sweetheart dating Rebel student. Not exactly good for your image, now is it? And what about Kyouya?" Kay-Kay asked, turning red from how close they were.

"Kyouya and the rest of the school," Hunny said, his voice made of steel,"should mind their own business. Who I see is my choice and my choice alone."

"I-I don't know," Kay-kay pondered the thought.

"Yes you do."

"It doesn't make any sense though, _how _can _you_ like _me_?" Kay-kay asked, her eyes widening as Hunny pulled her closer, almost possessively.

"How can I not. Your looks, your personality, your _everything_,"Hunny smiled,"I know how you can like me."

"Oh really," she giggled cutely.

"Yes."

"How?"

"Well, let's see..."he rambled on about his good traits. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Just had to get that out of the way," she grinned, reapplying her makeup.

"You don't need makeup."

"Do you want everyone to ask why I was crying?" She asked reapplying her lip gloss.

"Good point. So, do I get a kiss for the road?" He smirked as she kissed him on the cheek,"Wha-! That's not fair!"

"Don't be greedy," she stuck her tongue out before heading out the door.

"I really had to fall for that girl didn't I?" Hunny grinned happily before skipping outside.

* * *

(Dojo-after hours)

"Kakester," Zee called out. She bumped into a tall figure and fell to the ground.

"She's not here," Mori said softly.

"Mitskuni took her so I could practice privately."

"Oh," she said quietly, looking away.

He quickly turned around and took Zee by surprise,"I'm sorry."

"For what, there is nothing to apologize for," Zee said, still looking away.

"I'm hurting you."

"No you're not."

"Don't try and pretend. Not everyone is oblivious to your act," Mori snapped.

"Like yours is any better. You think that by being quiet you're not hurting anyone. Do you not realize how many people are hurting because of you?" Zee yelled back furiously.

"Name one person," Mori smirked.

"Me."

"I thought you weren't hurt."

"I thought you could see through my 'act'," Zee countered, she blinked back tears.

"I don't understand you."

"Yeah well, the feeling is mutual." Zee closed her eyes and a traitorous tear made it's way down her face.

"A-Are you crying?"

"No, you big dumbass. I'm sweating through my eyes!" **(It's a saying my health teacher always says)**

"Perspiring."

"What?!?"

"You, women, perspire. Men sweat." Mori clarified.

"What, now we can't sweat 'cause we're not capable of it?" Zee let the tears fall down her face like a stream on white sand. **(That sounds kinda racist)**

"Zee, I-" Mori was cut off.

"You're not sorry. If you were you know what you should do. And if you don't, it means that your as oblivious as I thought," she tried to stalk off, only to be pulled back to him.

"I can't not date her, Zee. Believe me, I'm trying to find a loop hole out of it. She's to powerful, she has enough power over the school to expel you and your friends." Mori looked pained as he saw her tear-stained face,"I-I don't want to hurt you. I just need-"

He was cut off when her lips touched his. She tiptoed just to reach his height and deepened the kiss. Slowly breaking apart for air,"It's okay, I understand. Take your time. I'm sure I can wait." She then brushed by him and walked out the door to let him ponder what just happened.

* * *

(In the minds of Hunny, Mori, Kay-kay and Zee)

_'Best night ever!'_

_

* * *

_

**I finished, YES!!! i-heart-kaoru pestered me (in a good way) into writing this...yeah**

**did u kno that pun rhymes w/ pun...DUZ IT OR DUZ IT NOT...ANSWER help me prove Shibo26 wrong!!!**


	16. Misunderstandings Break Their Hearts

**K, so a lot of you requested a longer chappie...Pun duz not rhyme w/ Pun, therefore I win, Shibo26's friend loses, and I emerge victorious!!!**

**Lol, um well TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY...WOOHOO WOOHOO!!!! Bet none of u had fudge brownie cheesecake before....IT IS DELICIOUS **

* * *

(Next Day)

Jane walked into the classroom to see two familiar faces. She wore a yellow tanktop with a white vest and black full length leggings. Her reddish brown hair was up in a french braid and her eyes were touched up with eyeliner and blue-ish purple eyeshadow.

"Brian! Danny,"she hugged the life out of them.

"Jay," they gasped,"We can't breathe."

"Wimps," she dusted herself off,"What are you guys doing here?"

"When Ash and Chris got bumped off the scholarship program, we were bumped on," they said in unison. They resembled Ash and Chris a lot. Zac Efron hair, dyed dark purple and a stud on their left ear. Tall, lean, athletic and muscular. Oddly enough, both had a small scar running down their left cheeks as well. They were wearing the school uniform as they tried to follow the school rules, unlike their sisters.

"Well, that's...cool," Jane managed to get out,"Okay, lemme just tell you the people not to hang out with."

"Yeah, hold on. I see Kyo," Danny waved at a boy who wore glasses and had a black book in his hand.

"Yo Kyo,"Brian called out to him,"You were saying?"

Jane grimaced,"Never mind." Her eyes turned to steel as she rapidly walked away

Just then Tamaki walked up to the two boys and ushered them, politely, into their seats.

Jane looked away, her fists clenched together. An evil smile made crept up onto her face.

"You're dead."

* * *

(3rd Year)

"Kay-chan!" Hunny skipped to her, while all of his fan girls watched in jealousy. He slung his arm around her, earning a few shocked gasps.

"They're all staring," she whispered, blushing at what position he put them in. Kay-Kay was wearing a black V-neck tee with three-fourth sleeves that hugged her in all the right places. She was also wearing skinny jeans that had random words written all over it and green high tops that were decorated with sculls and bones. Her hair was let loose, her bangs hanging over one eye. She wore a little bit of lip gloss and pink eyeshadow that completely through off her whole 'goth' look.

"Let them stare, you're with me now."

"Is that supposed to reassure me?" Kay-Kay teased, flirtatiously.

"What do you think, sweetheart," he winked at her before taking his seat.

"How'd you get Hunny-sempai to go out with you," someone asked as she sat down.

"Probably by begging on her hands and knees," another called out and everyone snickered," _Please Hunny, go out with me. Oh Please OHHHHH please._"

"Real Mature," Zee shifted her purple messenger bag to the other shoulder. She was wearing a light blue tanktop that showed of a little bit of cleavage. Under that she was wearing shorts that came down mid-thigh and her shoes were faded ugly looking yellow that made her look spectacular. She had on a charm bracelet with seven charms on it one for each friend **(This bracelet will play an important part in the story)**; A for Ash, J for Jane, K for Kay-Kay, C for Chris, H for Haruhi, and an M and a V. **(Wonder who those are...I know, do u???)** Her hair was left out in slight curls and was highlighted a combination of sky blue and pale pink on her bangs that were dropping down the side of her face.

"Oh look, it's the giant on top of the beanstalk," Yukiko snorted as Mori looked at her apologetically.

She turned away in anger,"I'm not in the mood, Yukiko."

Everyone gasped when Zee said her name right.

"And why not," Yukiko didn't act the least bit fazed.

"Because their are no giants here, only ugly looking she-devils. Oh-but I'm sure you wouldn't know that considering ya'll call yourself pretty damn hot," Zee said, becoming defensive and showing off her true personality.

"What, no fights?"

Zee ignored her and walked off to where Kay-kay was. She bent down and whispered something.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Oh my god!"

"I know, that's exactly what I said!"

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Kay-Kay grinned like a maniac.

"Does Jay know,"she asked.

"Jee, I wonder."

"Good point, she told you didn't she." Kay-Kay said, finally comprehending what was going on.

"Nooooooooooo," Zee said sarcastically.

"Well excuse me."

"You're excused."

"If, I may cut into this conversation," one girl asked,"Who exactly are you talking about?"

"Why do you wanna know," Kay-Kay shot back.

"It's not _only_ me, it's the rest of the class to," she smirked.

"Tell them to mind their own buisness," Kay-Kay retorted,"Who are you anyway?"

"Rina Mizu," she said coolly.

"OOOOOOH! Now I remember you," Kay-Kay smiled,"You're that girl from the place at that thing!"

"Who," Zee asked.

"I don't know," Kay-Kay shrugged.

"I'm just curious," Rina said, her eyebrows raising at the two sisters' exasperated look.

"Molly and Vanessa-" Kay started.

"-Best friends of all time-"

"-We forgot to tell Ash and Chris," Kay-Kay slapped her head in realization.

"OMG! How could you not tell us that Mol and Van were coming," Ash and Chris barged into the room, their twin brothers dragged behind by the ear. Jane and Haruhi followed.

They were both wearing red blouses with white buttons and red chokers. Along with that were dark blue denim miniskirts over net stockings. They wore extra tall red Uggs, which were folded down to size. Their black hair was put into two loose ponytails, and their bangs were highlighted gold. They wore blue earrings that suited the outfit fine and opted out of wearing make-up.

"Hey Rin," they waved, and Rina waved back.

"You were friends with her and you didn't tell me," Kay-Kay asked.

"You're going out with Hunny and you didn't me-I mean us," Ash countered.

"Good point," Kay-Kay gave in.

"Hm, we always win sweetie. Always win," Chris stuck her tongue out.

"Why are you guys here anyway," Haruhi asked.

"You don't want us to be here? Well, we might as well pack our-"

"Stop overreacting," Haruhi ordered before Chris could create a scene.

"Sorry Mom," Chris grumbled.

"Anyway, Jane told us about how our butt-headed brothers were hanging around with the enemy, who we can't call enemies now because of truce," Ash said,"Well, mostly."

"So, we promised to get them back, but then we heard Jane talking to you and decided to well, crash enter your little pow-wow!" Chris smikled** (Smirked + Smiled = Smikled [pronounced smick-el-d]). **

"I will never understand you," Zee rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever."

"So, what do we do now?" Kay-Kay asked expectantly.

"We gag my brothers and damage their cars!" Ash and Chris said excitedly.

"No!" Danny raised his voice.

"Once your gagged you won't be able to stop us," Chris smirked.

"You'll have to be able to catch us first," Brian countered,"and if you do it, I'll tell mom that you forced Pooja, Priya and Pranav into beating up old security guards."

"Damn you. When is Lizzy-didi and Caleb-bhaiya coming over?"

"Soon," Danny said,"He had to literally force her onto the plane."

"She can't hate him that much."

"That's what you think."

"Gooood point," Chris smikled.

Rina waved at Brian and Danny as well as Haruhi.

"How do you know them and how come we don't know you?" Zee asked, feeling completely clueless.

"Remember, she was that girl from the place at that thing," Chris said.

"OMG!!! Now I remember you," Zee and Kay-Kay said unison.

"Yeah..."

* * *

(After School)

The girls split up and went their separate ways. Kay-Kay decided to go with her boyfriend, leaving Zee to walk alone.

"Zee," Mori called running up to her, abandoning his girlfriend.

"What do you want," she asked, last night was completely forgotten.

"What happened. Last night when you kissed me..." he trailed off looking at her expectantly.

"I didn't...OH,"Zee's mind raced as last night's memories came flooding back.

"I-I'm really sorry but I was tired, I didn't know what I was doing." Zee pretended not to know.

"So you didn't mean what you said," Mori clarified, hurt and sorrow filled his eyes.

"What happened?"

"You said that I hurt you. And that I shouldn't be dating Yuki because..."Mori didn't finish, but Zee's grimace made him realize that she knew what he meant.

"What happened after that?"

"You kissed me, and you told me you could wait." His eyes were pleading for what she said to be true.

"Mori, I could lie to you and say that what I said wasn't true," Zee blushed,"But I'd only be hurting both of us. You need Yukiko, there's a reason you're not telling me. And I can respect that, it's just that I can't stay waiting for one man." Zee refused to look at him.

"I understand. Well, not all of us can have happy endings," he smiled sadly, and turned around.

"Mori, wait." She kissed him gently on the cheek while placing something in his hand,"Don't forget, that, that I'll always love you." She whispered before running off.

Mori looked at what she had put in his hands. A charm with the letter Z...

* * *

**Finally!!! I finally finished, you all don't know how nerve wracked I was by this chapter, and it just broke my heart to write the end of this chapter...**

**Btw: didi means older sister**

** bhaiya means older brother**

**Um, my birthday gift frm all of u would be 2 PlZ PLZ PLZ give me more than 10 reviews...I'll still update but I'll be really sad :( & and anonymous reviews are enabled so NO EXCUSES!!!**


	17. Surviving Patel Mansion:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that i havnt updatede in 4ever...**

**Anyway...Takes place nxt day after scool**

**This chapter is just to spit out more couples...maybe develop a little HikaruxChris...IDK**

**Forget about all the other OC's until further notice...lol**

* * *

(Patel Mansion)

The hosts gathered in front of the Patel's magnificent looking house.

_Ding Dong!_ The door creaked open and standing in the doorway was a tired, worn out and older version of Ash and Chris.

"You must be the Host Club," she said,"Pleased to meet you, come in."

Ushered in, the hosts looked in awe at the horrible room. Plain, raggedy furniture and splatter painted walls in every room.

"Bhaiyaa!" Someone shrieked,"Give me back my shoe!"

"Not until you give me back my eraser."

"God forbid that I kick you in the you-know-where," Chris came into focus, chasing her brother with one shoe.

"Christine, do not use that kind of language in the house," Radhikha scolded.

"Sorry Maa," Chris mumbled before jumping onto Brian's back.

"Maa! Get her off of me," Brian complained.

"Give her back her shoe,"Radhikha said logically.

"She has my eraser!"

"Give him back his eraser."

"I DON'T HAVE HIS ERASER!"Chris yelled in frustration,"Oh, hey guys!"

"Hey."

"Bhaiyaa,"3 minature versions of Brian and Danny came running into the room,"Here's your eraser back."

"Ha!" Chris stuck her tongue out and retrieved her shoe.

"Bhaiyaa!!!" Ash could be heard screeching from the other room,"Give it back! Maaa!"

"What!" Radhikha gave out an exasperated sigh.

"Danny's harassing me!"

"Danny," Radhikha said sternly.

"Sorry." Danny looked down apologetically.

Danny walked into the room, Ash hitchhiking a ride on his back.

"Ashley, wear some proper pants," Radhikha said with wide eyes at the site of Ash in man boxers.

"Fine," Ash groaned jumping off of her older brother's back,"Pooja."

"Yeah Didi?"

"Give me a pair of pants."

"Didi," Priya and Aditi ran in and gave her a hug.

"What did you do," Ash asked sternly.

Pooja ran into the room with a pair of pants that had a wide whole in it.

"Sorry," she grinned sheepishly.

"You guys...I'm soo proud," Ash touched her heart,"Now go get me some pants."

"Fail." Chris grinned.

"Look who's talking," Ash countered.

"I am,"Chris smirked.

"Dumb-"

"Language,"Radhikha said sternly.

"Sorry Maa."

"Brian, Danny. You're friends are here," Radhikha interrupted.

"Yeah, go away," their younger siblings waved them off.

"Shut up," Danny said, swinging the door open.

There stood the panting trio; Zee, Kay-Kay and Jane rushed into the room.

"OH. MY. Gosh!" Kay-Kay giggled while gasping for breath.

"What?"

"Psh, how the hulk am I supposed to know," Kay-Kay grinned abnormally wide. **(Hulk: hell + heck combined)**

"Hi Zee-didi," Pooja and Priya looked up at her in awe.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"You." They cracked up as Zee's grin faltered but soon was replaced by an evil one. She grabbed them and swung them upside down and dangled them three feet above ground.

"Put us down!" They giggled uncontrollably as the blood rushed to their heads.

"You probably don't want to do that, you might kill them because of all the blood is building up in the head," Jane advised, Kyouya mimicked her not missing a beat.

"Will you stop that," Jane glared at him furiously. But inside she couldn't help but notice the way his smirk really brought out his dark beauty. _'He's really, really good looking. How could I not have noticed it before?' _

Kyouya, on the other hand was thinking on a whole different scale. _'If I calculate the profits that the hosts are making now and add the schools donations...We have enough money to buy a television for the room!'_

"Well, isn't this exciting!" Ash clapped her hands together,"Now if you guys will excuse me I must get going." She got up to go into her room.

"Danny, Brian. We had those _matters_ to discuss," Kyouya reminded.

"What matters?"Chris and Ash asked, their voices both deadly and silent. Their eyes were murderous.

"Nothing," Brian stalled for time,"NOW, if you'll excuse us we have a life to live."

"Gee thanks," Zee said, her eyebrow cocked up, her suspicions raised.

"Nothing," Danny repeated his brother, ready to make a break for it.

"Of course," Jane and Kay-Kay closed in on them.

"Seriously!"

"Mhmm,"Ash gave him a truckload of attitude.

"Fine. Don't believe us-"

"Okay, we won't!"

"Mommy," all four suddenly whined,"Make them stoppppppppppppppppppp!"

"I give up! OUT!" Radhikha screamed and slammed the door,"Be back before seven, we have to prepare the hall for

Liz's sangeet." She gave them a little reminder from the window. **(Sangeet: They usually occur before a wedding as a celebration of the bride and groom. There will be _a lot_ of dancing and possible some singing. So basically I am getting rid of i-heart-kaoru's OC's first...I 3 u in the total author/reader/friend way XD)**

"OK!"

"Leave."

"Yes mom," they all ran before she could say anything else, their friends at their heels.

"Well, we're gonna go malling,"Zee said,"Right after we kidnap Haruhi."

"Who are you gonna maul?"

"No one, we are gonna _shop_ at a mall," Zee explained slowly.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH," Brian understood a little late.

"Can we come to?" Tamaki asked,"I want to know what a real commoner mall looks like!"

"W-why not?" Kay-Kay said, looking at her friends hopefully.

"Fine, just because your _boyfriend_ is one of them," Zee said coldly before taking off in some random direction.

"Where is she going?" Tamaki asked Kay-Kay cautiously.

Kay-Kay shrugged,"Who knows? She'll be back soon...I think."

"Okay, I'm back," Zee came sprinting back, Haruhi thrown over her shoulder.

"Hey Haruhi," Ash, Chris, Jane and Kay-Kay greeted the furious girl.

"Why did you have Zee drag me from my home, _against my will_?" Haruhi gave them the death glare.

"'Cause making you come..._un_against your will wouldn't be fun," Ash smirked teasingly.

"Whatever, is there a reason you can't put me down now?" Haruhi asked, knowing she was beaten.

"You'll run away," Kay-Kay said simply, reading her mind.

"Why is the Host Club and your two brothers behind me?"

"'Cause their coming too,"Zee said quickly.

Chris said, her voice filled with excitement,"Okay! Now that that's done, TO THE MALL!!!!"

* * *

**It's done!!!! enjoy it...i hope!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**so glad dat i gots this ovr w/.....now i can get some more 'action' going on...if dats wat u want 2 call it**

**Luv u all dearly, in the total non-lesbo/friendship/author-reader way,**

**I'm amzing deal w/ it **

**PS: Sry bout now HikaxChris drama...I PROMISE IT WILL BE IN NXT CHAPTER...*cowers in corner and whimpers,"plz dont hurt me" !!!!!!  
**


	18. Mall Disasters:Tamaki Can Be Deep:OMG

**I'm soooooooooooooo sorry i havnt updated in forever! I have been having writers block and then i forget to update OR i am 2 busy...RLY SRY**

**Okay....basically this AN is to tell all u guys that after the wedding for Lizzie and Caleb U WILL NO LONGER HAVE 2 REMEMBER THE PATEL FAMILY!!!!!! This is also why they are going to the mall, and....well there is gonna be a truce between Ritsu Kasanoda and Nekozawa.....(if u havnt figured it out...i feel bad 4 them and therefore am giving them oc luv as welll!!!!) lol.... These following chapters will be about the disastrous mall trip and the arrival of Lizzie and Caleb!!!!!! Btw...i hope none of you mind if Yukiko, Mai or Aiko die...JK none of them will die, but they'll hav....WAIT!!! Why am i telling u guys????**

**Anyway...since I don't know _any_ Japanese shops _and_ I'm too lazy to look it up, there will only be American stores...its gonna be sorta like an American chain store expanding into Japan....Yeah.... BEGIN THE STORY!!!!!**

* * *

(At the Mall)

The group had split up near the door. Tamaki dragged an irritated Haruhi to look at all the toys while Kay-Kay and Hunny insisted on going to the play pen in the Kiddie Korner. Zee volunteered to look after them but was soon dragged off by Mori to look at Kendo equiment. **(Kendo equipment in an American chain store like thing....Hmmmm, perhaps it shall be a little Japanese-y???!!!!!!!) **Ash and Chris wanted to look at outfits for the wedding and sangeet and dragged their brothers who dragged Hikaru and Kaoru as well, leaving Jane alone with Kyouya...

Ten minutes of pure silence was exchanged between the two. Bystanders hurried around the 'couple', sensing the dark aura that surrounded them.

"Well, isn't this an odd coincidence," he pointed out, smirking at how uncomfortable she was.

"Shut up. Go find Sleepy's and 'test' out the beds,"her eyes narrowed on him.

"And what will you do?"

"Why do you want to know?" She countered, taking a step closer her head spinning with ideas. _'Should I slap him? He's soooo cute! I could kiss him...EW! I can't believe I just thought that, yuck.'_

"Well," he smirked as her eyes went from icy cold to a fathomless silver that had him temporarily trapped,"Uh, you seem infatuated with me, so as a _host_ it's my job to _entertain_ you."

"Save me from the horror,"she rolled her eyes and walked towards the nearest electronics store; Best Buy.

"So what is this, _Best Buy_,"he followed her in, intrigued by all the different equipment though he didn't show it.

"A store."

"Yes. Even I know that," he looked at the laptops on display.

"So what do you want to know?" She sighed giving up.

"How can a shop with so many deals get such a big profit?"

"Less is more." She said looking at an LG Shine that was on display.

"Explain." He demanded, his mind eager to learn new ways to gain a profitable amount of money.

"By giving for less, they are able to get more customers,"Jane explained, walking through the isles,"You know, you're not seeming very smart right now."

"Americans just don't understand true genius' at work," he retorted before walking towards a laptop.

_'I can't believe I even think of him as a possible boyfr-...I CAN'T BELIEVE I ALMOST THOUGHT OF KYOUYA AS A BOYFRIEND! Ewwwwwwwwwwww!'_

While Jane sorted out her emotions Kyouya looked around at the many laptops. _'Unbelievable! I must show Father this commoner store, he'll be very pleased.'_

Jane looked at him and touched him lightly on the arm, like she did at the hospital so many days ago,"What are you thinking about?"

"N-nothing." He looked away, removing her hand harshly.

"Did the famous Kyouya Ootori just stutter?" She teased but his cold black eyes stopped her from going further.

"What's up," she asked concerned.

"I said nothing. Are all women as persistent as you?!?"

"Kyouya, you're not fooling anyone," she looked at him with her silver orbs, dazzling him subconsciously.

"Who's there to fool?" Kyouya asked quietly, behaving in an unnaturally for someone like him.

"You're trying to fool me, but you're really just fooling yourself," she said,"At least give me a hint, _please_."

Chuckling he walked out of the store, completely abandoning Jane in Best Buy.

"Hey! Ootori, did you plan on leaving me there on my own?" Jane asked catching up to him.

"Why yes, you didn't want me following you, and now I shall go 'test the beds at Sleepy's',"Kyouya said mockingly.

Jane blushed,"Shut up."

"Did the _in_famous Jane Kingston just blush?!?" He fake gasped and side stepped one of her punches.

Jane, not catching his reaction, tumbled and nearly fell to the ground.

"Wow you're heavy,"Kyouya grinned, catching her in the nick of time.

"See?!? You always do this to me. You first are a total jerk and all nerdy and annoying, but then you become teenager-y and sweet but then you become a jerk again," she complained.

"Teenager-y?"

"Yes, teenager-y. What's so wrong with that?" She shot back.

"Nothing," he faked zipping his lips and throwing the keys away.

Just then Haruhi came, dragging a terror-stricken Tamaki by the ear.

"Forty-five minutes of pure torture. So. Many. Pandas." She shuddered.

"Really, it's been forty-five minutes?" Jane was so surprised. "We lost track of time completely!"

"So you like my company," Kyouya smirked, putting his arm on her shoulder like an armrest.

"Jerk," she stuck her tongue out and pushed him off of her.

"Have we been missing something?"Tamaki inquired, his eyes widening at Kyouya's strange behavior. _'First Haruhi changes me, then Zee brings Mori out of his shell. Then Ash helps Kaoru become his own person and now Kyouya starts to change as well. And grandmother said girls are a waste of time.'_

_"_No, nothing at all,"Kyouya cleared his throat, becoming the 'jerk' Jane hated.

"Yeah, _nothing_,"Jane's eyes narrowed on both boys. _'Tamaki just has to ruin a perfectly good moment and the there's Kyouya! Nothing happened? What the heck. Boys are so unreliable.'_

"C'mon Haruhi,"Jane latched onto the girl and walked away ignoring Kyouya's confused glances at her.

"So what _really_ happened," Haruhi asked, giving Jane a 'you-better-tell-me-or-I'll-pry-it-out-of-you-painfully' look.

"Nothing, SERIOUSLY,"Jane said exasperated,"Fine, don't believe me."

"Kay. I won't,"Haruhi smirked, her hands placed on her hips.

"I had a 'moment',"Jane gushed quietly making sure no one else could hear.

"Meaning..."

"I'll tell you later, it's almost time to meet at the food court." Little did they know that not only was Haruhi going to get her answers, Haruhi was going to get her's.

* * *

(Meanwhile....**A**sh,**B**rian,**C**hris,**D**anny,Hikaru and Kaoru)

"Ewwwww!" Ash giggled as Brian wore an ugly Eskimo hat.

"What? You don't like it," he asked innocently,"Hey, Kaoru!"

"Yeah," Kaoru looked up from where he was.

"Try on this hat,"Brian tossed him the fashion disaster.

"Oh gross,"Kaoru fake gagged,"Who'd ever wear this monstrosity?"

"Are you calling me a monster?" Brian asked tilting his head to the side.

"Of course he is,"Ash cut in, feeling left out. She put an arm around him as best as she could considering his height advantage over her.

"Well,"Brian smirked,"I'll leave you two lovebirds..._to it_."

"Jerk,"Ash muttered turning around quickly to hide a blush.

"Um,"Kaoru said, clearly uncomfortable with the awkwardness,"I guess I'll leave then."

"No wait. Tell me which looks better,"she held up a green strapless number that came down until her ankles and a magenta halter dress that stopped just below her knee.

"Either I suppose,"he said, flushing at the fact that she came to him for advice.

"Yes, because that _really_ helps." She said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." He teased, loosening up.

"C'mon Kaoru give me some advice,"she whined in annoyance.

"Wear one _after_ the other and I'll judge. Unless you want me to come into the dressing room with you," he said hopefully.

"In your dreams, sweetheart." Ash smiled.

"How do you know what I dream about,"he whispered, coming up right behind her and almost cradled her in his arms.

"L-lucky, I guess," her face turned red and she hastily walked towards the dressing room.

Hikaru and Chris who had been quietly been following, discussed in a hush manner.

"Aww,"Chris gushed,"they are so adorable together!"

Hikaru froze, an evil grin creeping up his face,"So you think we'd make a good couple to?

"What are you talking about. _They_ and _us_ are totally different...Oh,"Chris said,"We would not be good together."

"Why not,"he complained, pouting.

"You're so immature,"she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up,"Hikaru said, acting hurt.

"Okay, so tell _me_, which one is better?" Chris brought up a fuchsia dress that came slightly above the knees and had a low neckline and back. **(OF DIFFERENT LENGTHS!!!!!)**

"Their both ugly," he teased her.

"Meanie," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I am not,"he pouted.

"Of course not,"Chris exaggerated.

She turned to walk off but he caught her in his arms,"Oh and by the way, we'd make an excellent couple."

His lips grazed her cheek and his hands ran down her arms. He left soon after, allowing her to think about what happened.

* * *

**Again, SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!! I feel rly bad about not updating but i hav writers block....**

**LOL....how many people wanna see Percy Jackson-the Lightning Thief.**

**Again, forever sorry....demands are being received at this time.....**

**So far....**

**-Ash and Chris bungee jumping**

**THAT'S IT!!!!!**

**Luv y'all dearly,**

**-----I'm~amazing~deal~with~it-----**


	19. Mall Disasters:YamaLlamas:Oh Crap

**I am soooooooooooooooo HAPPY!!! If u wanna know why it's because.....17 REVIEWS AND I SHALL HAVE 200!!!!**

**Other than that, this is the second part in the disastrous mall trip...XD **

**BTW: Hunny is gonna seem RLY ooc...but dats ok!**

**Let the disasters...BEGIN!!!**

* * *

(Mori/Zee)

"Why am I here," Zee groaned for the thousandth time.

"I could be asking you the same question," Mori smirked, playing with a shinai.

"You dragged me here!"

"Feel free to leave," Mori countered and with a flourish, showed her to the exit.

"Kay Bye!"

"Haha, not so fast." Mori said grabbing her back into the store.

"Mori,"she complained, freeing herself from his grasp.

"What,"he mimicked her. Glancing outside, he quickly took a few steps back and motioned for her to go to the other side of the room.

"Yukiko?"

"Ah."

And as quickly as she left, Yukiko came shuffling in.

"Mori!" She cried dramatically,"I haven't seen you in sooo long!"

"Ah. It's been _hard_ for me too,"he lied in a sincere way.

"Aw. You're sooo sweet,"she gushed, tiptoeing to fix his hair and gave him a small kiss.

Zee snickered in a corner and Mori gave her a glare over Yukiko's shoulder.

"Mori,"her high-pitched voice rang like a bell in his ears.

"Ah."

"Let's go! I want to buy some stuff from that shop over there!"

"Ah."He allowed himself to be dragged away.

Zee snickered again and decided to tail after them.

* * *

(Kay-Kay and Hunny)

"Kay-chan!" Hunny gave her an ice cream cone.

"Aw, thanks!" She devoured the ice cream cone some of it ending up on her nose.

"Kay-chan! You're such a messy eater,"he said.

"What are you talking about?"

He bent over and licked the ice cream of her nose.

"Ew! You're such a pervert!" She giggled.

"It was irritating me,"he shrugged.

"Well, you're irritating me,"she put her head up to show her regal-ness.

"That wasn't nice Kay-chan," he pouted.

"Aw,"she said with mock sympathy,"One question though. Why can't you ever act normal? You're always acting like a kid."

"Do you want me to really be myself,"he asked, his blue eyes sparking.

"Yes,"she was completely naive to the dangerous look in his eyes.

"You're not afraid,"he asked, leaning in closer.

"Should I be?"

"You tell me,"he bit her ear and licked her cheek.

"I-I'm a little afraid now,"she whispered softly, not used to the intimacy.

"Really,"he whispered, his breath hitting her gently on the face.

She looked at him to see him looking at her 100% amused.

"You are unbelievable,"she scowled, turning away.

"Aw. Is Kay-chan mad at me?"

She refused to respond so he got up and sat on the side her face was turned to. Sighing, she got up and walked away. Or at least she attempted to. Hunny pulled her back and instead of landing on the bench, she landed in his lap.

"Let go of me,"she said coolly.

"Why is Kay-chan mad at me all of a sudden,"he asked innocently.

"You don't be intimate with someone for _amusement_,"she frowned at him.

"You wanted to know how I act, normally,"he shrugged, tightening his grip around her.

"Yeah. Normally not pervertedly!"

"S-sorry Kay-chan,"his eyes became big and twinkled as tears formed at the rim.

"Oh. So either my boyfriend is a pervert or he's a baby!" She said.

He pouted but let her go. When he did, she did the most unexpected thing.

Leaning in to kiss him, she smirked,"You're a naughty boy." She held his face up and saw him smirk.

"Can't be mad at me, can you?" He felt victorious.

"I guess not,"she pecked him on the cheek and walked away; Hunny at her heels.

* * *

(Ash/Chris/Brian/Danny/Hikaru/Kaoru)

Ash came out of the dressing room. She was wearing the green dress that she selected.

"When she walked out, Kaoru was at a loss for words.

"Are you gonna stare at me all day or are you gonna tell me how I look?" She teased, her elbow placed on his shoulder.

"Nice."

"One word. It's a fricken syllable! Give me more than that,"she said exasperatedly.

Kaoru, being the pervert he is, took the meaning differently.

"You really want more,"he smirked her, eying her chest with lust.

"Are you checking out my boobs?" She asked, looking at him like he was crazy.

"And if I am?"

"Dude, EW!" She shuddered going back into the dressing room when he pulled her back.

"Don't be mad,"he whispered, his voice sad and filled with pain.

"Why should I be...Oh,"she saw Aiko coming in, her outstretched arms beckoning Kaoru to her.

"Kao-Kao!" She failed miserably at acting cutesy.

"Yes Aiko," he put on a fake smile.

"Is this person bothering you? Well go on, shoo,"she put on a smile and turned to Ash,"Oh it's you."

"Yeah, and what if it is?"

"Nothing. Cute dress, would look better on me but I guess that you can somewhat pull it off,"a princess-y vibe was taking her over.

"I'm sure that you could,"Ash's jaw was clenched together.

"C'mon Kao-Kao! Let's go to a better view,"Aiko smirked.

"Yeah _Kao-Kao_! Didn't you know. Monkeys should be left at the zoo." Ash glowered at the girl.

"Kao-Kao,"she whined,"Ash is being mean to me again!"

"What should I do about it?"

"Make her stop,"she whined again.

"I can't."

"It's my choice what I do. You can't stop me,"Ash smirked.

"C'mon Kao-Kao. Let's leaved,"Aiko then dragged an apologetic Kaoru.

* * *

(Chris/Hikaru)

Chris walked out and twirled in her dress.

"What do you think?" She asked Hikaru, a flirty tone in her voice.

"Sexy."

"Aw. Really?" She asked, a blush coloring her face.

"Are you blushing?" Hikaru faked a shocked expression.

"And what if I am?"

"I don't know,"he grinned, winking at her,"You tell me."

"Perv,"Chris got out of his grasp and walked back into the changing room when something caught her eye.

"Dammit Yukiko,"she growled, but went to change first. _'Ash can fight her own battles.'_

One thing is for sure...What was first a party with fourteen 'frenemies' became...or rather will become an epic battle that will blow you away...

* * *

**I finished...I'm sorry for not updating...BUT I LUV U ALL DEARLY and I hope u will forgive me!!!**

**2day wz my friend's bday....she got enough lotion and cremes to start a store...plus she got a coupon 2 buy more...**

**lol,**

**i'm amzing deal w/ it **


	20. Mall Disasters:Frenemies:Epic Battles

**I luv u all soooooooooooo much!!!! 1 more reviews and i shall hav 200!!! *bows happily* lol, here's the next chapter....and 2 those who doubt my mad epic-making scenarios in stories...WELL LEMME JUST TELL U...ur probs rite....BUT MOVING ON!!!! I'm writing a little side story for Mori and Zee that will be put on before the nxt few chapters...**

**I have written a Mori/OC fanfic....its a lemon...just saying**

**And we shall begin....THE STORY!!! or rather....**

* * *

(Jane/Kyouya/Tamaki/Haruhi)

Haruhi glanced around for the hundredth time,"_Where are they_?" She scowled and Jane laughed.

"Stop being pessimistic,"Haruhi snapped, acting way out-of-line.

"I'm not being pessimistic...I'm being _sadistic_,"Jane clarified,"Duh."

"Tamaki!" Mai screeched entering the room.

"Mai-san,"he grimaced, glancing at Haruhi.

"Sweety, please,"Mai sat on his lap,"It's just Mai." She placed a kiss upon his lips,"I missed you."

She glanced at Haruhi with disgust before plastering little kisses all over his face.

"X-rated content,"Jane covered her face, completely grossed out.

Haruhi just gave Mai a look before striking up a conversation with Jane.

"Well,"Jane got up,"I'll leave you two _alone_. Do with that what you will."

Grabbing Haruhi, she left the lovestruck Mai, the pain stricken Tamaki and the bored-out-of-his-wits Kyouya and walked out of the food courts.

* * *

(Kay-Kay/Hunny)

Kay-Kay shied away from Hunny when he tried to attack her lips again,"Stop it!"

"But I don't wanna,"he shook his head defyingly, his blonde hair falling into his eyes.

She leaned in close as did he. The only difference...his lips were puckered up.

"Slow down there,"Kay-Kay put a finger on his lips,"No more."

"Wha? That's not fair,"Hunny whined.

"Of course it's not,"she agreed sympathetically,"But that's too bad for you!"

"Why do I have to have such a mean girlfriend," he pouted.

"Feel free to dump me at any time,"she teased, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"Why would I do that,"he nuzzled into her before kissing her on the neck.

"Stop it! I said that was enough. I don't need to go home with a couple of hickeys on my neck,"she pouted, eyes twinkling.

"I-I'm sorry, Kay-chan,"Hunny said, sadly. _'He's so adorable. Like putty in my hands!' _she clapped her hands in pure evilness,"You know how you can make it up to me?"

He shook his head, slowly understanding what she was doing.

She smiled cutely, took his hand in hers and pulled it up to her mouth....and she _bit _it. He yelled out loud in surprise, attracting attention of many bystanders.

"STOP KISSING ME!" She stormed off, her temper getting the better of her.

Hunny stood up at the bench and shrugged at the audience,"Girls...what are you gonna do?"

* * *

(Ash/Kaoru/Chris/Hikaru/Aiko)

Chris got into her regular clothes and marched up to Aiko,"What are you doing?"

"I spending quality time with my _boyfriend_,"Aiko glanced at Ash, a smug smile on her lips.

Chris rolled her eyes and suddenly remembered something was missing in the picture...

"Where's Brian and Danny?"

"They left early when they got their stuff,"Hikaru supplied her with the information she was looking for.

"Oh..."Chris said.

Meanwhile, Ash looked away from the couple and hung back as Chris fought her battle yet again.

"Why don't you let Little Miss Jealous fight the battle on her own,"Aiko smirked.

"Yes, please,"Ash agreed, wearing a poker face,"Let's see how well Little Miss Slut-Whore does against my beastly insults."

"What did you call me?" Aiko said, wearing disbelief.

"Do you like your name? No? Well, lemme change it for ya,"Ash said, before 'noodle-heading' at the same time as Chris.

"Kaoru,"Aiko complained,"Make her stop!"

"Kaoru,"Ash mimicked,"Make _her _stop!"

"Stop mimicking me!" She said sharply.

"No."

"Stop it!"

"NO!"

"How dare you defy me,"Aiko said, disbelief coloring her voice yet again.

"And we thought you'd be used to it by now,"Ash and Chris both shrugged,"Well...Good Luck!"f

"Kaoru,"Aiko turned to him,"I forbid you to talk to her ever again. You mustn't make any contact with them what so ever!"

* * *

**Dun Dun **

**i kno its short....deal w/ it...**

**idk if i told u...I SAW PJ AND THE LIGHTNING THIEF**

**i'm amzing deal w/ it**


	21. With Words:Love At Last?

**Okay, lets see if I can finish these horrible relationships...**

* * *

(Where we were in chapter 25)

"Aiko-san,"Kaoru said slowly,"You can't tell me what to do."

"As your girlfriend, it's my job to make sure you're not in bad company,"Aiko smiled, attempting to massage his shoulders.

"As my girlfriend, it's your job not to dictate my every move,"Kaoru corrected.

"Kaoru, sweety...What's happening to you,"Aiko asked.

"Nothing is happening to me,"Kaoru hissed,"Perhaps some of us are just getting a little too territorial, don't you agree?"

"A little jealousy never hurt anyone,"Aiko smiled, fixing his hair.

"Aiko, stop,"he ordered,"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate the jealous factor in a girl?"

"N-no,"Aiko stuttered, before regaining confidence,"But that's okay because if you could love me before, you can love me now!"

"Aiko, that's just impossible because-"

"Nothing is impossible,"Aiko interrupted.

"Aiko...I don't love you!"

"Excuse me?" Her voice dropped an octave as it was filled with confusion, fury, disbelief, attitude and annoyance.

"I never have loved you because..."

"Because,"she prompted.

"Because..."He couldn't believe he was about to say it,"Because I love someone else!" (Meanwhile...Ash, Chris and Hikaru are laughing the brains out of their heads, silently)

"What? I thought you said you loved someone else..."

"Oh believe me he did,"Chris butted in.

"This is unbelievable! Kaoru Hitachiin, I no longer want to go out with you,"she announced before storming off.

"Way to go brother, you are now a free man,"Hikaru smirked.

"So Kaoru,"Chris smiled deviously,"Who's this "someone else" that you love?"

"Um...I am in no position to say,"Kaoru stuttered, turning red.

"Say Hikaru, could it be someone in this room?"

"I think so Chris."

"Could it also be someone who looks exactly like me?"

"You are very correct Chris,"Hikaru smirked.

All eyes were on Kaoru then on Ash...

* * *

(Zee/Yukiko/Mori)

Zee smiled and decided to put the kendo champion out of his misery.

"Oh my god Mori, Yuki! So nice to see you,"she said, faking cheerfulness.

"What an odd coincidence,"Yukiko clenched her teeth together.

"Are you mad...Oh! I messed up one of your 'moments' didn't I? I'm so sorry,"Zee smiled.

"Well why don't you leave and let us go back to what we were doing,"Yukiko said icily.

"Yuki-san...Zee is my friend, and I don't deem it okay for you to talk to her like that,"Mori said quietly.

"Well I'm sorry Takashi, but that girl is a threat to our relationship..."

"I'm a threat, how so?" Zee asked, truly confused.

"Well it's obvious that you like him,"Yukiko sneered.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me,"She said coldly.

"Is that true, Zee?" Mori asked almost hopefully.

She looked at him directly, her eyes saying yes,"No."

"I highly doubt that,"Yukiko sneered.

"Well then doubt it, 'cause it's the truth,"Zee said quickly.

"Okay,"she said disbelievingly.

"Do you want to have competition, Yuki-koi?" Mori asked, and understanding expression glowed on his face.

"Of course not,"Yuki stuttered, feeling lightheaded at the fact that he called her _koi_.

"Then what seems to be the problem?"

"There is no problem, but..."

"Seems like a pretty big problem to me,"Zee interrupted.

"Shut up and let me talk to my _boyfriend_,"Yukiko snapped.

"What do you see in this chick?"

"I...I don't know,"Mori smirked.

"What do you mean you don't know..."Yukiko asked, shocked.

"I mean, I don't understand how we became..."Mori trailed off.

"An item?" Zee smirked.

"Yes exactly."

"Well it's obvious, you said that you _loved_ me and then I felt compelled to go on a date with you,"Yukiko tweaked the story.

"That's not how I see it,"Mori said softly.

"What _really_ happened, Mori?"Zee asked.

"She guilted me into going out with her,"Mori winked at Zee, showing Yukiko his true nature.

"Taka-Takashi, what's going on with you...You've changed,"Yukiko said, her eyes on the verge of tears.

"You don't like my _true _nature,"he asked her cockily

"This is your true nature,"she turned red,"But you're always so quiet and reserved!"

"Maybe that's because everyone thinks he has to be like that,"Zee defended him.

"You know what...Forget it! I don't want you to be my boyfriend anymore,_ anyway_,"Yukiko said icily, before walking away.

"Well I'm glad you caught on,"Zee punched him playfully in the arm.

"Do you really like me?"He asked smoothly.

"Yeah...Oh! You mean like that,"Zee said, realization dawned on her.

"Yes, like 'that', so do you like me?"

"Do you really wanna know?" She leaned in closer.

"Can I take this as a yes,"he asked cockily a wink followed.

"You can take this as a no-way-in-hell-am-I-telling-you,"Zee smirked.

"Aw! Come on,"he growled.

"You don't like the idea of me being so _mysterious_?"She asked, pretending to do magic with her hands.

"Not really,"he stroked her cheek softly,"Do you like me or not?"

He wanted an answer, his grip firm on her.

"Yes? No...Yes? Maybe?" She said struggling to get away.

"Yes or no,"he asked slowly.

Smirking she pecked him on the cheek,"Yes."

* * *

(Meanwhile with Ash/Chris/Hikaru/Kaoru)

"Ash..."he looked her in the eyes, a sincere smile on his lips,"I love you."

* * *

**No Haru/Tama...Jane/Kyou in this chappie but the nxt chappie will b all about them...KAY!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Click the little green box thingy...PLZ!!!**

**i'm amzing deal w/ it **


	22. Bye Bye Mai!

**I am back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! With another eventful chapter!!! **

**Wow i sound so ooc!!! anyway, **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!! I will enjoy writing this chapter!!!**

* * *

(Kyouya's Mind)

"_Oh Jesus they're kissing again_,"He averted his eyes from Tamaki and Mai,"_Dammit Jane...when I get my hands on you..._"

* * *

(What's actually going on)

Mai had propped herself on Tamaki's lap and started kissing every visible piece of skin in sight. Tamaki sat frozen solid as Mai ran her fingers through his hair, moaning in his ear.

"Ahem,"Kyouya finally coughed.

"Oh Kyo-san-"

"Kyouya-san,"he corrected.

"Right...Sorry,"she blushed a bright red as Tamaki shot him a look of gratitude.

"Well, I suppose it's best to find the rest of the group,"Tamaki cleared his throat, wiping off all of Mai's slobber.

"Aw! But we were just getting started,"she growled playfully...or at least attempted to.

"Mai-san, please?"He asked with pleading eyes, and kissed her unpleasantly.

"Tamaki, why was that kiss not _loving_?" She asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean, Mai hime?"

"My kisses are filled with adoration but your kiss was not,"she complained.

"I'm sorry if you feel that way, Mai san,"Tamaki said quietly.

"It's safe to come back in, they stopped kissing,"Jane yelled as the whole host club entered the food court.

"Where are Aiko-san and Yukiko-sempai?"Mai asked worriedly.

"They left,"Ash and Zee grinned as sweetly and as innocently as they could.

"Why are you with Kaoru and why is _Zoey_ with Mori-sempai?"Mai asked accusingly.

"They dumped us,"Kaoru smirked.

"But why,"Mai asked,"That wasn't part of the plan...Oh shoot!"

"What plan, Mai-_sempai_,"Chris asked darkly.

"N-nothing,"she held her head up high.

"Really, because it sure seems like something,"Kay-Kay smirked.

"You know what...Tamaki, I can't handle your friends! It's either them or me,"she announced.

"Them,"Tamaki grinned, understanding the girls' motives.

"Excuse me? We were supposed to get engaged at the end of the year! And you're choosing them?!?"

"Who said that we were getting engaged, Mai-hime? Surely not me nor my father,"Tamaki smiled innocently.

"Tamaki Souh! We. Are. THROUGH!" Mai said making a hasty exit.

"Tamaki Souh! You're. A. FREE MAN!,"Chris mimicked Mai.

"Tamaki, I talk to you for a second,"Jane asked him sweetly.

"Sure,"he said slowly.

* * *

(Jane and Tamaki)

"Your window is closing,"she said urgently.

"What? My window is I'm sure not closing? What's so important about my window anyway?"Tamaki asked confused.

"No! You're a free man, right?"

"Yes, I believe-"

Jane interrupted him,"Ask Haruhi out!"

"What? She's my daughter! I would never do such a thing,"he said, turning red.

"You like her...everyone _but _you and her can see it!" Jane groaned.

"But I don't like her!" He protested.

"You listen and you listen good! You like the goddamn woman and you're to chicken to admit it! So get your ass together and go ask her out,"Jane growled, lifting him by the collar.

"But-"

"Do it!"

"But-"

"Now!"

"How?" He asked.

"Huh?" Jane asked.

"She's beyond my hosting role. She's immune to my immaturity, how do I ask her out?" Tamaki groaned in frustration.

"You don't have to,"a new voice said quietly while Jane smirked.

"H-H-Haruhi,"Tamaki asked in a scared voice.

She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips,"You never did."

"Well...Maybe in the beginning but sorry we're ruining the moment,"Ash and Chris whistled.

"You guys are so obnoxious,"Jane whacked them lightly on the arms,"It's kinda sweet."

"Kinda?"They asked together,"It's beyond 'kinda sweet'. It's full blown out adorable!"

"Kingston, a word if I may,"Kyouya said, a dark aura surrounding him.

"Sorry,"she said.

"Yeah, you should be,"He said in his unprofessional, teen-like voice.

"How were your front row seats to the Saliva Sitcom?"She asked.

"Do you really want to know?"He asked.

Jane snickered and shook her head,"Not really."

"That's what I thought. Oh and by the way, you owe me _big time_,"he said slowly after certain deliberation.

"Can't you think of it as helping your best friend?"She asked hopefully.

"No."

"A chance to see me in my bossy attitude?"She tried again.

"No." _'She was really sexy....this is Kingston I'm talking about...What is going on with me? I'm talking differently around her, I'm thinking differently about her...That girl is a piece of work. She's my kind of challenge.'_

"A chance to be nice for once,"she pleaded.

"I'm nice...you just don't realize it,"he walked away.

"So Mrs. Ootori,"Chris grinned.

"How are you and your husband doing in these 'troubled' times?"Ash smirked.

"So Mrs. Hitachiin...what does your husband see in you?"Jane countered.

* * *

(Zee, Mori, Hunny, and Kay-Kay)

"You guys are so cute together,"Kay-Kay squealed, before changing the tone in her voice,"But seriously mess with my sister and I will cut your balls off, okay?"

"Ah."

"What's with the one syllable answers?"Zee poked his cheek and he tightened his grip around her waist,"Do it again and I will leave you. Understand?"

"Ah,"he grinned deviously.

"You're trying to kill her aren't you Takashi,"Hunny asked sweetly, slurping down a chocolate shake.

"I can't get free,"Zee complained.

"So you can never leave me,"Mori nuzzled into her.

"Dammit,"she whispered to Kay-Kay teasingly.

"Language,"Mori whispered into her ears, causing her to shiver.

"Stop it!" She complained again,"Why did I have to like you?"

"Because I'm amazing,"he teased her.

"Doesn't it get annoying,"Kay-Kay smiled knowingly. "He,"she jabbed her fork in Hunny's direction,"does it to me all the time."

"Hm, must run in the family,"Hunny smiled widely with a milkshake mustache.

"Now look who's the messy eater,"Kay-Kay teased.

"This is a drink,"Hunny pointed out.

"Oh yeah...rob me of my amusement. See if I care,"she looked away, but she winked at Zee.

"Sorry Kay-koi,"Hunny hugged her.

"And that's how you guilt your boyfriend into doing what you want!" Kay-Kay said brightly, completely missing what he called her.

"I'm your slave,"he asked worriedly,"You don't like me."

"Aw, I'm sorry,"she smirked, knowing it was reverse psychology...in a sense.

"You know how you could make it up for me,"he asked leaning in closer before attacking her lips for a long passionate kiss.

"Look away and pretend like nothing is wrong,"Zee advised her boyfriend.

"Or we can take their example and..."Mori winked at her.

"I seem to like that better,"she wrapped her arms around his neck for a hot and steamy kiss.

* * *

(Ash and Kaoru)

Her back was pressed into his chest as he enveloped her into a hug,"We've never even had a first kiss."

"Who says we're going to?" She asked sweetly.

"If we're gonna have a second one, we need to have a first, first..."Kaoru smirked.

"Ugh. That sounds like we're gonna have sex or something,"she complained.

"We could,"he snickered at her reaction.

"You are so bad!"

"It was your idea not mine,"he shrugged defensively as she punched his in the shoulder,"So, how about that first kiss?"

She looked into his mischievous cinnamon-y eyes,"Okay!" She pecked him lightly on the lips and pulled back quickly.

"Wha? No fair,"he pouted.

"Come here,"she smirked into the deepened kiss.

When they pulled apart, they smiled,"Wow!"

* * *

**So...i enjoyed writing this chapter....cuz all the yamahoes are gone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE CAN CELEBRATE!!! **

**Emberwillow14 will bring the alcohol...shh dont tell ur parents XD **

**just kidding, i luv ember and i luv the rest of u 2....IF U UPDATE I'LL LUV U MORE BUT STILL NOT LESBIANY OR IN THE "LUVVY" WAY!!!! **

**kay byes!!!**

**im amzing deal w/ it**


	23. Lizzie hates Caleb Caleb luvvs Lizzie!

**Okay!!! I know I havnt updated in a bagillion yrs, but i hope dats okayz with u**

** So now Liz****zy and Caleb will be brought into the story...yay!!! **

******I kno how Lizzy and Caleb like each other b4 they get engaged or sumthing like dat...but i'm gonna make it like Lizzy hates Caleb!**

**Did anyone see The Blind Side? I want 2 sooooooo badly!!!!**

**Anyway...**

* * *

(Zee and Mori)

"So,"Zee said after a moment.

"Yeah..." Mori looked at his girlfriend.

"This is a pointless conversation,"Zee groaned and got up to walk away.

"Who said we had to converse?"

"Pfft. You said converse!" Zee snickered.

"Why can't you ever be romantic,"Mori teased.

"Ew! You sound like a girl,"Zee scrunched her nose.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"If I'm the girl then you're the guy,"Mori smirked when she was at a loss for words.

Zee glared at him, pouting,"You're so mean."

"I know,"he gave her a seductive smile that made her blush.

"Well, isn't this an interesting turn of events,"Mori grinned viciously, leaning in closer to her.

"I don't like that look on your face,"Zee whispered.

"Is that so,"he said out of mock sympathy.

"Why do you act like a perv,"she half whined, half complained.

"Because it's fun!" He smirked at her.

She muttered,"Jerk."

"You hurt my feelings,"he teased her, putting his head on her her shoulder.

"Is that so,"she said with the same mock sympathy he used on her earlier.

"You love me."

"What makes you so sure,"she countered.

"I make you seem, not like a giant,"he said, putting random words together.

"Well..."Zee rolled her eyes.

"You know you do,"Mori continued to taunt her.

"Shut up."

"But you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes,"Mori smirked.

"Nope."

"It's okay, Zee. You can't help it,"Mori smirked, waiting for her retort. But it never came,"Did I render you speechless?"

Zee looked at him with an innocent smile and he shot her a confused look. Out of nowhere, she she leaned forward and gave him a big kiss.

"Now who's speechless,"she smirked.

"Still you,"Mori said, attacking her lips with his.

* * *

(Kay-Kay and Hunny)-Moved 2 different booth

Hunny had his arms around his girlfriend as she played with his fingers.

"You're adorable, you know that,"Hunny asked her.

"I know, but I don't get tired of hearing it,"she smiled.

"Modesty never hurt anyone, Kay-chan,"Hunny scolded.

"This coming from the hypocrite, himself,"she teased her boyfriend, and could feel him pouting into her hair.

She took one of Hunny's fingers and attempted to curl it.

"What are you doing,"he laughed.

"I wanna see if your fingers are curly,"Kay-Kay grinned.

"Are they,"Hunny asked.

"NOPE! They're the most un-curly fingers I have ever seen,"she giggled slightly.

"So rebel,"Hunny put his head on top of hers.

"You love making me feel short don't you,"Kay-Kay asked.

"You do that well by yourself,"he teased her.

She pouted,"Meanie.''

* * *

(Outside Food Court)

"Yuki-sempai,"Mai sobbed,"I need to get revenge on those mongrels."

"It's okay sweetie,"Yuki and Aiko comforted their friend,"We'll get revenge soon enough."

* * *

(In food court)

Chris watched her sister lean against Kaoru, and she smiled.

"Thinking of me,"a voice asked, making her jump.

"Ha! You wish,"Chris teased Hikaru.

"If our siblings can go out, can't we at least go on a date,"Hikaru asked, hopefully and teasingly.

"I would, but I don't see anyone manly enough for me,"Chris grinned.

"What? So you're saying that I'm not manly,"Hikaru pretended to be in shock,"You're very stup-"

_Chris is stupid, yes she is...she's riding on a pony....showed the 'finger' to some kid and had some macaroni!_

Chris's phone went off and her ringtone was Brian and Danny singing.

"Yeah,"Chris flipped her phone open,"Seriously...Oh shit! Kay, we're coming."

She had a panicked and excited look on her face,"ASH!"

* * *

(Ash and Kaoru)

Kaoru was putting little kisses all over Ash's face.

"One on the neck. One on the cheek. One on the-"

"Kaoru!"Ash complained,"Stop it!"

"What? I'm making up for lost time,"he grinned at her.

"Charming, now be a good boyfriend and buy me something to eat,"Ash teased,"But seriously, buy me something."

"Being your boyfriend comes with a big price,"he grumbled taking out his wallet.

Ash just smirked and kissed him on his lips.

"ASH!"

"What Chris?"Ash yelled to her sister from where she was standing.

"We gotta go!"Chris said, the panic in her voice was evident.

Jane looked at them confused,"Where're you guys going?"

"No where,"Chris said impatiently,"Bye."

After they left, Zee looked at Jane.

"We're gonna follow them, right?" Zee grinned mysteriously.

"Oh yeah!"

* * *

(Patel House)

"Okay kids, get into the car,"Radhikha said, tiredly.

"Pooja, Priya, Aditi,"Jay ordered,"Get in the car! Boys, you too!"

"Finally, you guys come,"Brian said as Ash and Chris ran towards the car.

"Sorry,"they said in unison.

"Stop talking, get into the car,"Jay said sternly.

"Yeah nice to see you to, Pa."They grumbled getting into the small car with their siblings and parents.

* * *

(Airport)

"There they are!"Aditi pointed excitedly at a grumpy girl and a sad and depressed looking boy.

"Lizzy-didi, Caleb-bhaiya!"Everyone ran over to them, tackling the two into a big hug.

"Hey guys,"Lizzie grinned.

"So you're the famous, Caleb..."Brian trailed off.

"Yeah! He's my fiance,"she said sourly.

"Obviously,"Ash teased her older cousin sister,"Don't be such a sour-puss! He's not terrible looking."

"Is that a compliment?"He asked carefully.

"Yes!"

"Then thank you,"he smiled.

"And he's totally nice,"Chris butted in,"You're an idiot, you know that..."

"Well excuse me,"Lizzy scowled.

"You're excused,"they smiled sweetly at their older cousin.

"Well,"Radhika rolled her eyes,"If you're all through, may we get back into the car?"

"Fine."

* * *

**I'M SORRY!!! AND I LUV U ALL, AND I HAV WRITERS BLOK AND I'M SRY**

**I'M AMZING DEAL W/ IT**


	24. Oh God!

**okay!!! so i am back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 40-something reviews people!!!! then i shall get 300 and i will luv u 4 eva!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! plz do me a favor and REVIEW!!!**

**btw...i'm RLY lazy, so i'm just gonna go rite 2 tha wedding n skip the sangeet  
**

**

* * *

**

(The Wedding)** [like 2 weeks after they arrived...nothing special happens]**

Kay-Kay and Zee looked at each other uneasily as they sat in the hot sweaty SUV.

Kay-Kay fiddled with her black dress as Zee fixed her gold jewelry.

"Okay, okay, okay OKAY!" Kay-Kay slapped her sister's hand away.

"You're so paranoid,"Zee chuckled. Kay-Kay slumped into her seat and stuck her tongue out at her older sister.

"Shut up! I wonder if it's gonna be a traditional Japanese wedding, or an Indian/American one,"Kay-Kay bounced up and down excitedly.

"I know what you _want_ it to be,"Zee teased, smoothing out her red dress, and fiddled with her black jewelry.

"Shut up,"Kay-Kay retorted.

"No. Make me,"Zee grinned, before randomly speaking.

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Mr. Beakerman glared at them,"You girls can't go a day without arguing with each other, can you?"

"Sorry Dad,"Zee smiled apologetically.

"Honey, they're kids! It's apart of puberty...isn't it?"Mrs. Beakerman tried to console her husband.

"Wow Mom, that was a fail,"Kay-Kay smiled innocently as her mom glared at her.

"Speaking of a fail,"Mrs. Beakerman's eyes twinkled mischievously,"Didn't you girls say that you didn't have boyfriends..."

"Yeah..."Zee turned to Kay-Kay with accusing eyes.

'Sorry,'Kay-Kay mouthed.

"Then why are you dating them,"Mrs. Beakerman continued.

"WHAT?!!?"Mr. Beakerman yelled, veering the car off track.

"Dad, you can yell at us later...Can we go to the wedding first,"Zee tried to console her dad.

"Explain...NOW!"

"Okay, so well those two guys who Mom was like, 'Oh they're so cute, I allow you too date them, blah blah blah', yeah, well they were kinda like our friends...ish, but then we sorta like liked each other and we started going out and we all agreed to keep it quiet, but Kay has a big mouth and blabbed to your big mouthed wife...no offense, mom,"Zee said quickly.

"None taken."

"Sweety, it's fine. Those boys can protect them and they're very nice...or so I've heard,"Mrs. Beakerman said,"Now start driving."

"If they hurt you two...It's your mom's fault,"Mr. Beakerman shook his head, and started to drive again.

"Yeah...wait WHAT?!?"

"He told-"Zee started.

"Both of you, be quiet."Mr. Beakerman ordered.

The women in the car quickly shut their mouths.

* * *

(Jane, Chris and Ash...w/ Lizzy)

"Oh god,"Lizzy took a few deep breaths. She was wearing a specially tailored dress that was part sari, part yukata. She wore mehandi (Hena).

"It's okay, take a deep breath,"Chris and Ash said together. They were both wearing blue saris and not much jewelry.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING!"Lizzy yelled.

"Ow, sorry. Just trying to help,"Ash winced.

"Okay, just think happy thoughts,"Jane said logically,"What makes you happy." She was wearing a pink dress and no make up or jewelery.

"Family, friends, laughing, pranking, Caleb,"Lizzy froze.

"What did you just say?"Chris asked, a shocked expression on her face.

"Count...ing?"

"Okay, so if Caleb makes you happy...then think about the happy times you'll have with each other...like your honeymoon,"Jane suggested.

"Or your first night,"Chris and Ash grinned deviously.

Lizzy blushed,"You guys are so perverted."

"The pervertedest,"Chris agreed.

"Speak for yourself,"Ash scoffed,"I only said it 'cause Chris texted me and told me to do it."

"Idiot." **(Chris)**

"Baka." **(Ash)**

"That's the same thing!"Chris exclaimed.

"Nuh-uh! Idiot is _English, Baka is Japanese_,"Ash smirked, as Lizzy snickered.

"You guys are really retarded,"Lizzy chuckled.

"I thought we were perverted,"Chris feigned confusion.

"Sweety, you're retarded perverts"Lizzy burst out laughing at Chris' ridiculous expression.

"Sorry we're late,"Kay-Kay and Zee ran in, looking out of breath but no sweat visible on their bodies.

"How are you not sweating?"Lizzy asked.

"We have abnormal sweat glands,"Kay-Kay scratched her head.

"That's not the only abnormal thing 'bout you two,"Jane muttered to Ash and Chris.

"We also have supersonic hearing,"Zee said coolly.

"Whoops,"Jane grinned.

"It's almost time for the wedding,"Ash said, suddenly.

"Oh god,"Lizzy turned pale.

"Happy thoughts,"Jane reminded her, patting her arm.

"Hey guys,"Haruhi caught up to them, almost tripping over her yukata.

"Where were you?" Chris accused.

"I was with my boyfriend,"she blushed.

"Aw, that's adorable,"Lizzy gushed, before she started to twitch.

"The bride's spazzing out,"Ash screamed.

"Shut up,"Lizzy hissed.

"Sorry! Gosh,"Ash hissed back.

"Are you ready?"Lizzy's dad asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be,"Lizzy answered, with all the confidence she could muster.

"Good Luck,"they whispered to her, before running to see their seats.

'_It's now or never_,'Lizzy linked her arm with her dad's.

Slowly, they began to walk down the isle...

* * *

**i kno, i kno...u guys hate me!!!! but at least i updated!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**-I'm amazing deal w/ it  
**


	25. Married and UhOh HikaChris surprise!

**ARGH! I know u all hate me nd u hv evryrite 2 do so…but I had like a bagillion state tests and I wz grounded 4 getting a B in math… and I went 2 tha poconos. That wz fun… nyway on w/ the story!**

Lizzy walked up the isle, knowing that every pair of eyes was on her. The music in the background was traditional and soothing. She took a deep breath as she walked to where her future husband was sitting. She looked at him, and he gave her an encouraging smile. With a deep breath she sat down next to him. He was wearing a tuxedo and smiled innocently when she glared at his casual dress.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of these two young people…"the man droned on. Lizzy looked at Ash and Chris with a nervous expression.

Ash smirked wickedly and walked up to where the man was talking, "Here's fifty bucks. Go buy yourself a latte or something." She handed him some money, "Now, do you, Caleb, promise to love this son of a gun for the rest of your life?"

Caleb rolled his eyes, laughing with the audience, "I do."

"And do you, Lizzy, promise to love this man for the rest of your life?" Chris took over.

"I do."

"Congratulations! You may now kiss the bride…oh wait…WHERE ARE THE RINGS!" Chris shouted in a panicked voice.

"Right here, didi!" Anuj, Aman and Pranav ran down the isle holding the pillow with the rings on it.

"Here you are," Chris gave each of them a ring and they did the exchanging rings thingy, "Now, YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE!"

Ash smirked, "Too late." She motioned to the couple who were already sucking on each others faces.

"Okay, EWWWWWWWW!" Chris gagged, breaking them apart, "Now it's time for the reception. Everyone please exit to the right, thank you."

"Yay! It's cake time," Hunny cheered, "Let's go Takashi!"

"And what about me," Kay-Kay pouted.

"You're coming with me," Zee said, dragging her sister by the ear.

"Takashi!" Hunny wailed, "Zee-chan took my Kay-chan away!"

"What are you talking about? We're still standing right over here," Zee looked at him with a confused expression.

"And I'm not _your_ Kay-chan. I'm my own person and I belong to myself," Kay-Kay scolded him.

"How about this. You go eat cake and Kay will swing by later." Zee compromised.

(Hikaru and Chris) **uh oh…why are they together, alone?**

"So…remind me again how we got stuck in here?" Chris scratched her head.

"My brother and your sister set us up," Hikaru sat slumped against the wall.

"When can we get out?"

"When they think that we've gotten emotionally developed enough to have sex," Hikaru sighed.

"Do you want to?" Chris smiled flirtatiously, "I mean, this sari does come off pretty easily." She tempted him, walking over to where he was sitting.

"Nice try, sweety…but why would I have sex with someone I'm utterly repulsed by?" He grinned, taking off the jacket to his 3-piece suit.

"Jackass," she grumbled.

"You know…if we kiss, then they'll let us out," Hikaru said, after careful deliberation.

"Anything to get out of here," Chris grumbled.

"Okay so, tilt your head to the side. No, the other side, 'kay now open wide," Hikaru instructed.

"This isn't the dentist's office," Chris rolled her eyes.

"Sorry but, you aren't doing it right."

"Just shut up and kiss me," Chris said, leaning in slowly.

"Fine." He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her gently, before becoming more intense. His tongue pried her mouth open and shot in before she could close it again. She groaned in his mouth, trying to pulling herself to him.

He finally pulled back and winked at her, "Sex addict."

She got up and adjusted her sari, "What did you call me? You're the one who fucking suggested it! So don't give me a crap about your-"

She continued to rant as he got up. He placed his arms on her waist and leaned down for another kiss. This time it was less intense, more or less a sweet goodbye kind of kiss; on the cheek.

"You take things too personally." He whispered in her ear, "You do realize that it was me who locked us in here right? And that this whole time, I had the key?"

"What?" She looked at him.

"Surprised? I just needed us to be alone, long enough for me to find out whether you liked me or not. And surprise, surprise…looks like you did." He smirked at her.

"You're a…" she stuttered.

"I'm a what…"

"Does your brother know about this?" She asked coldly.

"That I play with women like this…" Hikaru shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not."

"You…You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Maybe…"

"But you also know that I know that you're trying to be cool for me," Chris said, unsurely.

"Dammit, you know me so well," Hikaru grinned.

"There's my Hika-chan," Chris cooed, "Now get us out of here."

"Yes madam."

**Hope you guys liked it…I know its short but still…**

**I'm amzing deal w/ it**


	26. It's On

**OKAY! NEXT CHAPTER! This is during scool a little after the wedding...**

**i understand that things r confusing 4 alot of u simpletons...(i'm one 2!) but i shall now do some thing wher i rite about which characters hav main roles in the story.**

**the nxt oc will be presented a little ltr in the stry...later chapters will focus more on hikachris...cuz thers sum confusion that should b cleared up btween them.**

**

* * *

**

(Room 1-A)

Haruhi squirmed in her seat, trying to avoid stares.

"Who do you think you are?" Aiko walked up to her,"Tamaki's parents will never allow you two to be together anyway. I mean why should someone from the Souh family marry down a class?"

Kaoru and Hikaru who had been watching, decided to jump in.

"Haruhi, we're all going to the beach this weekend to discuss hosting business, are you coming?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm surprised that you're still running the host club. After all, don't you guys have _girlfriends_?"

Every girl gasped. 'Is it true?' and 'I can't believe it!'

"If I have a girlfriend, you girls should work extra hard to win my love over,"he smiled.

"Does that mean you two won't be as close anymore," one girl asked, shyly.

"Yeah Kaoru, will I be replaced?" Hikaru asked.

"H-hikaru? Do you actually think that?" Kaoru went into hosting mode,"You're still my number one."

"That's all I wanted to hear," Hikaru pushed his face closer to his brother's.

* * *

(Room 2-A)

Jane sat in the back of the classroom, her legs on the table as she listened to her I-Pod. She looked up as Kyouya sat in front of her.

"We're going to the beach to discuss some hosting details," he said quickly, his eyes not leaving the board.

"And why should we come?" Jane asked, her eyes glued to the board as well.

"You're apart of the host club aren't you?" He turned around and smiled at her.

"Why are we going to the beach?" Jane asked.

"Must you ask so many questions,"he glared at her, and she stared back at him,"Tamaki owns a house there, and women pay more money when we go to different locations for hosting."

"So you're scamming them?"

"I'm not sure if scamming is the appropriate term," Kyouya turned his attention back to the teacher.

"Then what is? 'Cause you're giving them the time of day and at night you're going around collecting their _taxes_," Jane looked at him,"Seems like scamming to me."

"That doesn't make any sense," Kyouya said.

"Well it does to me," She pouted and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Remind me. How did you get a scholarship here?"

"Very simple...i'm smart,"Jane hissed,"Don't get a head of yourself."

"I'm not. Are you?"

"What's with your cryptic answers? Trying to prove something?" She asked.

"Nothing, you're the one contradicting yourself," he smirked.

"I am not."

"Keep telling yourself that, sunshine," he gave her his signature smirk.

"Don't go all white on me, you little Asian man-slut,"she said loudly.

"Kingston-san, have anything you'd like to share with the class?"

Jane looked at the teacher, then at Kyouya,"No sensei. Just telling Kyo here how much of an idiot he is for being a pathetic wannabe who'll never live up to his brothers."

"As I was telling Kingston-san here that she was doing the assignment wrong,"he smiled innocently.

"Well thank you for your kindness Ootori-san, but Kingston-san should know better than to slack off during exam season," the teacher looked at her.

Jane blushed furiously as she wrote something on a piece of paper. Crumpling it up, she threw it at Kyouya.

_It's on_

* * *

**HOPE U LUVVED IT**

**I'M MAZING DEAL W/ IT...**


	27. Lots of Surprises

**Gahhhhh! I know I haven't updated in awhile...and I also know that I probably don't have an excuse...but still i'm updating now! **

**Also is it selfish of me to ask if u guys could plz help me break 300 reviews...I ONLY NEED 2 MORE!**

* * *

Zee sat in the back of the class, leaning back in her seat to hide herself in the crowd. Kay-Kay on the other hand was attempting to be seen over the massively tall people in front of her.

"Looking for me," Hunny smiled sweetly while taunting her under his breath.

"What was that, I didn't hear you...Could you speak a lot louder?" She smiled, rolling her eyes.

He stuck his tongue out at her, "Ha ha, very funny."

"Isn't it?" She stuck her tongue back out at him.

Hunny leaned forward a little bit and licked her tongue,"Oh yeah," he whispered.

"Ew, your a perv," Kay-Kay complained.

"But you wanted the real me," he said, referring to their mall trip from a couple of weeks ago.

"Yes, well now I want the _normal_-as in not perverted and not babyish- you," she said.

"Can't take sides, sweetheart."

"Yes, but I could break up with you..." Kay-Kay smirked in victory, watching his face flicker in panic and confusion.

"Okay, calm down...Kay has been in a peaceful non-violent bliss since you declared your 'undying love' for her. Don't ruin it," Zee cut in to the conversation, giving Hunny one of her iciest stares.

"Got it, no breaking her heart," Hunny mock-saluted.

"Hey sexy," Mori came up from behind Zee and tickled her.

"Hey babe," Zee muffled a laugh, looking up at him.

"Speaking of happy bliss," Kay-Kay grinned,"We'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

"Shut up," Zee stuck her tongue out childishly.

"So, you're like an oral prostitute?" Mori hid a grin.

"Excuse me?" Zee asked looking utterly confused.

"You're showing your tongue to other people besides me," Mori pouted playfully.

"Yeah, well I'm in high demand," Zee teased, looking at his fake-depressed face,"Oh, c'mon. You know I'll only have _fun_ with you."

"The meet-my-parents-kind of fun?" He asked hopefully.

"The I'll-meet-your-parents-if-you'll-meet-mine kind of fun,"she said, leaning in closer to him.

"What if they don't like me?"

"Big macho Kendo star afraid of meeting his girlfriend's parents?" Zee asked putting on one of those 'aww' faces,"If it's any consolation I'll be there, and my parents are pretty lenient." He didn't seem convinced, she noticed as he was wearing his stony face,"You can bring your shinai!"

He cracked a smile,"Ha ha ha, you're so funny."

"I know, but next question. Will your parents like me?" Zee asked.

"Of course they will. Just be the girl I fell in love with," Mori comforted her.

"But, your family is like hard-core Japanese. Plus you're rich, maybe it's not such a good idea?" She confessed.

"Yes but even 'hard-core Japanese' people like diversity. Our lineage is boring. Japanese after Japanese after Japanese. Now I can write in the books, American in red," he gave her a kiss on the cheek ,"white," she received a kiss on the other cheek ,"and blue." He kissed her on the lips,"But maybe just in case, you should wear a yukata."

She looked up in shock and saw his teasing face,"It's not funny." She pouted, punching him in the arm.

"Are you lovebirds finally done," Kay-Kay asked teasingly.

"You know, we are. But I don't think Hunny is done with you just yet," Zee smirked.

"As a matter of fact, I am...so there,"Hunny stuck his tongue out at Zee.

"Yes, and you call me the oral prostitute," Zee sneered at Mori.

* * *

(Ouran Public Academy)

"Ms. Patel," the teacher called out.

"Which one?" Ash and Chris asked at the same time.

"Both," he shook his head, "Head down to the headmaster's office, you have a visitor."

"Visitor?" They asked at the same time.

"Yes, now go!"

They walked to the headmaster's office in confusion.

"Okay, what the hell is going on. I swear, we didn't do anything this time," Chris said as they both walked into the office.

"You haven't done anything wrong," the headmaster said, rolling his eyes.

"Yet," Ash muttered to Chris.

"Yet, but you seem to have visitors from Ouran Academy," the headmaster was elated to have rich people at his school.

"Woo Hoo!" Chris said, sarcastically.

"Yes, I'll leave you to some privacy," he said walking out quickly.

"Surprise," voices spoke in unison.

Chris and Ash jumped and turned around to see two mischievous boys with a teasing expression on their faces.

"You idiot, don't do that,"Ash smacked her boyfriend.

"Aw, but I haven't seen you in _forever_, I just couldn't resist," he smirked.

"It's a good thing you're cute," Ash pouted.

{Meanwhile...}

"Long time no see," Hikaru smirked, from where he was leaning against the table.

"Yeah, whatever," Chris rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Oh, don't tell me that you're still mad for the whole wedding thing. C'mon, we both enjoyed it, didn't we?"

"You might have, but frankly, I don't like being played around with," Chris said rudely.

"Oh big deal, it was a kiss. So what?"

"So what? So what is that I don't like being a stupid play toy. I'm a person and people generally get treated with respect," she said coldly, attempting to make him understand.

"Keyword being _generally_," Hikaru said,"You loved every second of it. You didn't want me to stop."

"Oh yeah? Well I want you to stop now..."she said turning away from him.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked giving her a hug from behind.

She remained silent.

He released her,"Fine whatever. But we're going to the beach for host club purposes, so we'll pick you up from here on Friday after school ends," he said, just as coldly.

"Whatever, I have to get back to class."

"Actually, we're busting you two free. So grab your bags, 'cause we're going to our house," he smirked devilishly.

"What?"

* * *

**so there you have it...plz review...PLZ OH PLZ OH PLZ OH PLZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**I'm amazing deal with it ;) **


	28. Kidnapping and Video Chatting

**314 reviews! i love evryone of u who reviewed...THANK YOU THANK YOU THANKKKKKK YOUUUUUUUUUUU!**

**anyway, this is the nxt chapter**

* * *

(Where we left off in the previous chapter)

"Let me go, you stupid idiot!" Chris struggled.

"No. Nice comeback by the way." Hikaru said, yanking her harder.

"Let me go! And it's not a comeback it's your name!"

"No."

"LET ME G-Why are there two limos?"

"Ash and Kaoru are taking one."

"And I'm going in the other, and you're walking there?" Chris asked hopefully.

"Funny, no. I'm coming with you. Won't that be fun?" Hikaru asked sarcastically.

"Why can't we carpool," she looked at his blank expression,"Let me rephrase that- Why can't we all go together? You know: Not wasting as much gas, not polluting the Earth, not contributing to global warming which will _kill us all_."

"Because our cars run on alternative energy and I think we should leave the happy couple alone," Hikaru said.

"Oh look, Pervy Twincest Boy has a heart. That's so sweet," Chris mocked,"And Ash! Don't have you-know-what in the limo."

"Relax. I'm not an idiot," Ash rolled her eyes.

* * *

**(Ash and Kaoru-Limo)**

Ash fidgeted with her fingers while Kaoru watched her amused.

"Are you worrying about what Chris said?" Kaoru teased.

"Ha ha, very funny," Ash smiled, pinching his nose.

"Why thank you. That was actually what I was going for."

"Yes. Well you're so lucky as to have a girlfriend who understands your humor," Ash smirked.

"How does that make me lucky?"

"Oh right, I'll just break up with you and then lets see how lucky you are," Ash teased.

"Do it. I _dare_ you," he challenged her.

"Fine. Kaoru, I think that it's," she paused,"to hard! I can't do it."

"Ha," he grinned.

"Damn you and you're damn cuteness,"she muttered avoiding his eyes.

"So I'm cute and way to good for you?" Kaoru asked.

"Hey!" She whacked him on the arm.

"I'm just kidding," he pouted, rubbing his arm.

"Whatever," she said, looking out the window.

"Are you mad at me?" Kaoru asked.

Ash sighed,"No. It's just, what if the other girls are right...what if I'm not good for you? I mean your like mad rich and I'm not. What if you're parents don't approve...or what if you find some hot, rich Japanese babe who you like more. What if you go back to dating She-Who-Will-Never-Be-Named-Again because she's really pretty...and frankly she knows more Japanese then I do. And-"

"Do you hear yourself?" Kaoru asked, pulling her closer to him,"Ash, I don't care if you're rich or not and frankly, I don't give a shit if my parents don't approve because they will! This whole time the only person I ever had interest in was Haruhi but that subsided-"

"You went out with that slutty llama, didn't you?" She accused. **(meaning Aiko not Haruhi)**

"Purely for business purposes. All this time I've been in the host club, I didn't like any of the girls. Then you came along," Kaoru said.

"Yeah but, there could always be transfers and when I go away at the end of the term?" She asked.

"Ash...I like you because you're foreign (Ash: You're such a sleaze), you're amazing and because you're mine," he looked at her sincerely," Okay?"

" 'Kay."

"So, what were you saying about leaving at the end of the term?"

Ash looked at him," You didn't think I was staying forever did you?"

"No, but I didn't know you'd be leaving so early," he said, sadly.

"Well, lets try and make the most of it, kay? Starting with a first date," she looked at him expectantly.

"Fine. This will be our first date."

"What?"

"My mom wants you to do some modelling and then we'll watch a movie in the theater," Kaoru suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." She snuggled into him.

"So...Ash. When am I gonna meet your parents?" He asked.

"We'll see," she smiled uncomfortably, biting her lip.

"Great."

_'Oh shit, how am I supposed to tell him that I can't date...He can't meet my parents! Crap, what am I gonna do?' _Ash thought.

**To: K, Z, Chris, Jane, Haruhi**

**From: Ash**

** crap...he wants 2 meet the rents...wth am i gonna do? **

**~Ash~**

* * *

**(Response to txts)**

**To: Ash**

**From: Jane**

**so tell him the truth...wats the wrst that cud happn**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**To: Ash**

**From: K**

**janey told u 2 tell the truth didnt she...mayb he'll understand. **

**but if u dont tell him then he'll find out and dump u...**

**heyyyy, i give gooooood advice!**

******/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**To: Ash**

**From: Z**

**yeah...but wat if he dumps her cuz he wants 2 meet the rents and she isnt letting him. **

**avoid the subject then tell him when hes at his happiest...mayb he'll take it better then**

******/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

******To: Ash **

******From: Chris**

******relax...hes nuts bout u. k? so dont get all up in a twist...he'll understand**

**************

* * *

**

(Chris and Hikaru)

Chris sat uncomfortably as did Hikaru.

"So Hikaru,"Chris started.

"I honestly don't care," Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"I'm just trying to make conversation." Chris rolled her eyes

"Well maybe I don't want to talk," Hikaru said.

"You're acting like a little kid! If anyone should be angry it should be me," she retorted, her temper flaring.

"Why? All we did was fool around a little. It wasn't even like a one night stand-"

"It doesn't matter! You fooled around with me. I felt like such a slu-"

"But you're not, you know that." He interrupted her.

"But I still felt like one!"

"Okay, okay fine. I'm sorry," Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well you're not forgiven. God, you're such a jerk! And the best part? You'll never know how it feels to played around with, 'cause you've got every girl wrapped around your damn finger," she growled.

"Will you just shut up?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Just shut up," Hikaru turned his attention to the window.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yes," he said.

"Why?"

"Figure it out." He said coldly.

"FINE! Maybe I will," she said.

"Good."

* * *

(Lunch-Ouran Academy)

"Hey, where's Hikaru and Kaoru..."Kay-Kay asked, sitting down at the Hosts' table.

"They went to 'kidnap' Ash and Chris right before second period started," Haruhi said, looking up.

"I wanna sit next to Jay-chan today," Hunny said cutely, sitting in the middle of Kyouya and Jane,"Hey, where's Takashi and Zee-chan."

"Mori-senpai is harassing my poor daughter," Tamaki said gasping.

"Calm down. Zee's outside and Mori is there." Jane pointed her fork in Mori's direction.

"What's Zee doing," Kay-Kay asked, blinking up at Mori.

"I don't know," he shrugged,"She was talking to a laptop."

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Oh she's probably video-chatting with our friends back in America," Jane said, stabbing her salad and stuffing it down her throat.

Kay-Kay snorted,"Bye." She ran out of the room.

"Wait for me," Jane yelled, following.

"Are we going to follow them?" Haruhi asked Kyouya.

"I suppose."

"My daughter's friends!" Tamaki gasped, his eyes shining.

* * *

**(Outside)**

"Molly! Vanny!" Kay-Kay screamed.

"Hey Kay-Kay," Molly and Vanessa smiled in unison.

"Hey Fix-it." Jane smiled.

"Hey,"he grinned strumming his guitar,"Hey Zee, I learnt Jingle Bells."

"Wow...you suck," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Wanna bet?" Zee challenged.

"Okay okay, you win. I suck," he said childishly,"Bleh."

"If you're done," Jane smirked.

"Yes ma'am." He said.

"Good boy. Now let me talk to your sister," she shoo-ed him off.

Molly came into focus,"Hey-"

"I thought you guys were coming here!" Jane yelled at her.

"We were going to...but then we decided to spend more time here." Molly bit her lip.

"Oh my god. Ms. No-Hormones has a crush!" Kay-Kay interrupted,"Who is he."

"Wha! Shut up! I do not. And I'm proud of not having hormones," Molly pouted.

"Yeah, and that's why you cry yourself to sleep every night," Vanessa said making a face, earning a pillow in her face,"It's her precious Umehito Nekozawa." She grinned, before putting on a stoic face and pointing towards the computer.

"What are you doing?" Zee asked.

"Isn't that the same face you wear Takashi?" Hunny asked, causing all three girls to jump.

"He's sooooooooo cute!" Molly gushed.

"Back off girly," Kay-Kay winked.

"Relax. Remember? Ms. No-Hormones."

"Nekozawa," Fix-it coughed.

"Shut up, Ben!" Molly yelled, turning red.

Jane burst out laughing,"She's blushing," she hooted with Zee and Vanessa.

"Shut up, Vanessa!" Molly grinned evilly.

"Uh-oh, here comes the devil smirk," Zee said, choking back laughter.

"So how's Ritsu doing." Molly smiled cutely after that, looking at Vanessa's pink face.

"Is she blushing?" Kay-Kay asked knowing the answer.

"Vanny doesn't blush she goes ELMOOOO!" Molly and Zee smirked.

"You guys are mean."

"Look at Fix-it...He's enjoying this," Jane said referring to Molly's brother.

"Renge Houshakuji," Molly coughed.

"Fix-it has a girlfriend?" Zee asked, with a raised eyebrow,"What idiot would go out with him?"

"You did." Fix-it smirked.

"Yeah, hence my 'what idiot would go out with you' theory. I know from experience." Zee smirked back.

"And you've made my life miserable since."

"Yeah. I love you too." Zee winked at him.

"Ahem," Mori coughed, not so subtly.

"Relax, I love you to." Zee rolled her eyes, kissing him on the cheek.

Fix-it smirked,"Dude, you've got a hard one."

The hosts' eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"As in, she's not the best girl out there," Fix-it turned red.

"We went out for two weeks and you wanted to have se-I mean _reproduce_,"Zee rolled her eyes.

"But we didn't. You broke up with me and then I did it with Brittany Alvarez," he shrugged,, grinning.

"Please, Brittany Alvarez wouldn't go anywhere near a slime ball like you." Molly rolled her eyes.

"Jane, care to introduce us. It is impolite to not introduce friends to each other." Kyouya spoke finally,"Lunch break is after all, almost over."

"Yeah, sure. Anything to get off the topic of sluts and sex-addicts." Jane's eyes twinkled.

"This is Kyouya, Hunny, Mori, Tamaki and Haruhi," Jane said, indicating the people as she spoke,"And these people are Vanessa, Molly and Ben...but we call him Fix-it."

"Unbelievable! My daughters' friends are so cute!" Tamaki gushed, jumping up and down.

"Daughters?" Vanessa asked.

"He's got a daddy complex," Jane grinned.

"Oh."

"Kay-chan! Let's go have some cake!" Hunny smiled cutely.

"Mitsukuni, introduce yourself first," Mori said.

"Sorry. I'm Hunny! It's very nice to meet you! I like your pig, Mo-chan!"

"Thanks Hunny! I like your bunny," Molly giggled.

"OOOOH! Is that chocolate cake! Now I really want some," Hunny's eyes shone,"You like cake, Vanny-chan?"

"Yup! I have a lack of sugar in my body so I have to have a lot of it!"

"I wish I was like you! Then I could have sweets all the time!" Hunny grinned.

"Well can't you anyway?"

"Oh yeah! I'm sorry for being so insensitive, Vanny-chan. When were you born...you seem like a college student."

"I'm a senior in high-school. I was born on January first." Vanessa smiled.

"That means you're not Vanny-chan...you're Vanny-senpai!" Hunny smiled.

"I don't mind Vanny-chan..."

"But I do!" Hunny said, his eyes puffing up with tears.

"Then call me Vanny-senpai,"she said, covering her eyes.

"C'mon Kay-chan time for cake! Nice to meet you Fix-chan!" Hunny dragged her away.

"He's very bubbly..." Fix-it said.

"We've got to go, lunch break is over..."Jane said.

"Kay bye!"

"Don't you have school?" **(Zee)**

"Nope! Time difference." **(Molly)**

"Kay! Bye..." Zee said before disconnecting the call.

"So." Jane said to the group.

"To class then," Zee said and everyone walked towards the door.

* * *

**To: K, Z, Jane, Chris**

**From: Ash**

**i wz dumped...**

* * *

**And becuz i'm evil that's the chapter's end.**

**plz review!**

**~~~i'm amazing deal with it!~~~**


	29. Broken Up

**I'm so thankful to everyone who reviewed...I've noticed that a lot of people have been telling me stuff like 'at first i thought your story was going to be crap, but its REALLY good!' so I'm glad that you all like it... If anyone has any suggestions to what could happen in the story, I'm always looking for new ideas (and yes, you will get credit for them). I have a poll up about doing a sequel and what not, so if you want one (or two) then GO TO MY FRIGGIN' PROFILE AND VOTE! (sry for the language...but I only got TWO VOTES...if you did vote, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANKKKKK YOU!).**

**Without any further nonsense, here is chapter...what is this? Like chapter thirty-something? PS: I have decided to write properly because I tend to write the chapter like that and then I have to go back and fix it, and Oh, look! I'm rambling on and on and on and...well you get the picture so stop reading this and get on with the chapter!**

* * *

(Hitachiin Mansion)

"Mom! We're home," Hikaru and Kaoru yelled together.

"Ah boys! Did you bring them?" Their mom **[I don't know her name] **called from a different room.

"Yeah."

"What are we doing," Ash and Chris asked together.

"Well, our mom needed new models so we volunteered you guys!" Hikaru and Kaoru said together smirking. **(Author's Note/Side Note: You know in OHSHC stories where when the twins are talking the authors like underline the statement when the twins are talking...Yeah, I HATE that...but usually the stories are good so I ignore it and continue reading...BUT STILL! *pouts*)**

"What?" The female twins asked together.

"Yeah, why else do you think we broke you out of school?" Kaoru asked.

"Gee, I don't know...Maybe to be with your girlfriend,"Ash said, folding her hands across her chest.

"Yes, but I wouldn't break you out of school to do that," Kaoru said,"Your scholarship was revoked, and your only in this school because the Shadow King and Boss pulled some strings."

"Aw, you are so thoughtful,"Ash smiled, giving him a hug. _'Maybe he will understand after all'_

"Well isn't that great," Chris said with fake happiness.

"Gee Ms. Cranky-pants. What's up with you?" Kaoru asked Chris teasingly.

"Ash! Why do you always get the good ones," Chris complained teasingly, pinching Kaoru's cheek.

"Well, I've always had many talents," Ash smirked.

"Yes, and let's hope modelling is one of them," **(I don't know her name so I'm just gonna call her 'Mom') **Mom **(hehehe)** walked in with a whole bunch of cameramen and wardrobe fitters...and models, lots and lots of models.

"Well...It's now or never girls,"Hikaru said, pushing them both into a changing room.

_*******Chapter Break*******_

"All right, now turn. Chin higher, give me a smile. Beautiful!" Mom smiled, glancing at the photo. **(dresses will be on profile...note, they aren't actually plus size dresses...they just looked pretty and happend to be for plus sized girls)**

"You know Chris, this is kinda fun!" Ash giggled, twirling around in her green and yellow printed bubble dress. Her hair was straight, silky and pulled into a high side pony. She wasn't wearing her contacts nor was she wearing glasses, showing off her brown almost black eyes. She smirked at Chris.

"So true," Chris pouted a little at the camera, then struck another pose bending down to give a kiss. Chris was wearing a green printed halter. Her hair was curled and framed her face nicely. She was also not wearing contacts or glasses, but her scar was hidden with the help of some concealer, while her sister's wasn't.

"Okay girls. Last time, change your outfits," Mom said.

"We'll change here," one model said seductively in Japanese, her eyes flickered over at the twins,"We're not afraid."

"Are you wearing my undergarment line?" Mom asked.

"No..."

"Then go change in the changing room," Mom ordered.

Ash clenched her fists together, staring at the girl angrily.

"Relax." Chris held back a laugh.

"I can't! That bitch wants my boyfriend," Ash paced back and forth across the set.

Chris rolled her eyes. _'Time for the Patel method.' _She grabbed her sister and dragged her back to the stall,"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF THEIR WOMAN! That boy is madly in love with you. He isn't interested in that bitch. So wear the stupid dress and let's go model the fudge out of our doughnuts!"

"What," Ash ceased being angry, and looked at her sister confused.

"I knew that would work," Chris smirked,"Shall we?"

"We shall."

* * *

**(After the shoot)**

Chris and Ash were about to go back in the stalls to go change when Chris saw something from the corner of her eye,"Is that that model chick who wanted to strip in front of your boyfriend?"

"Yeah why?"

" 'Cause she's going to talk to him write now...And she's brought a friend for Hikaru...Isn't that nice,"Chris clenched her fingers together into a tight fist. Her second dress had been a purple and blue printed halter mini. Her hair was the same but she was wearing her glasses.

"Ohh...Does somebody have a cwush ow Hikawu?" Ash cooed teasingly. She was wearing a red floral-printed chiffon baby doll dress. Her hair had been curled and she was wearing her contacts.

"Shut up! I do not!" Chris blushed.

"Yes you do."

"Are you gonna fight with me or get your boyfriend back?" Chris smirked coolly.

"You're right. Siblings do take a backseat to boyfriends." Ash slapped Chris in the head before walking to where the action was going on.

"So you know, Kaoru-san...We could go to my parents' house," The model stroked his arm, cooing to him in Japanese.

"Honestly, I'd rather not." Kaoru said, taking the girl's hand off of his.

"Why? You don't like me?" The model pouted. **(note: the models all speak japanese)**

"No, he doesn't. And frankly even if he did, he likes me better," Ash said, her Japanese was a little off but she got the message across.

"Kaoru-san, who is this?"

"My girlfriend," Kaoru gently pulled Ash into his arms.

"Well, I suppose I should go now...Ai! Come on," the two models ran to go get changed.

"You're really hot when you're jealous."

"Just hot?"

"You're sexy...You're on _fire_," Kaoru rolled his eyes,"But seriously, I hate jealous girls."

"Yeah, well if you want me, you need the jealous me too," Ash smirked.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really." She grinned, kissing him on the cheek,"I'm gonna go get changed."

"No you're not." Kaoru smirked.

"What? But what about our date," Ash asked.

"This is what you're wearing."

"Oh, I see. You don't think that my school clothes are appropriate for our first date," Ash pouted.

"Yes. That's exactly right," Kaoru said bluntly.

"Wha-? That's not nice," Ash pouted even more.

"Well, I'm sorry. Now let's have the best first date ever!" Kaoru smiled.

"Are we going to a carnival?" Ash asked hopefully.

"No hints."

"Amusement park?"

"Shut up?"

"A concert?"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Kaoru lifted Ash a teeny bit and kissed her senseless,"Good. That got you to shut up."

**

* * *

**

**(note: I wrote this whole thing in literally an hour...that's A LOT OF TYPING...continue)**

**(Chris and Hikaru)**

Chris smiled at Ash and gave her a thumbs up sign.

"What are you so happy about?" Hikaru asked.

"Why do you care?" Chris countered.

"Fine...suit yourself."

"So who was that girl...what's her face, Ai?" Chris asked in a light and teasing manner.

"Are you jealous?" Hikaru asked, smirking.

"Yes, I'm sooooo jealous. I wanna murder her," Chris stuck her tongue out.

"I thought you were mad at me?" Hikaru asked.

"I'll get over it. One thing I've learnt in America is that if it's friends you should just forgive and forget." Chris shrugged,"But do something like that again and I'll skin you alive."

"I'm your friend?" Hikaru smiled.

"Yeah, obviously."

"Well, as a friend, do you think I could get every models' number?"

"You could."

"So you think I'm good looking," Hikaru smirked.

"N-no," Chris stuttered, turning red,"They want jobs and through you they could get it."

"That blush tells me you like me."

"I thought we established that when you kissed me?" Chris teased, still red.

"I thought we were going to forgive and forget that," Hikaru countered.

"FINE!" Chris pouted childishly.

"Good."

"So, _do_ you like me?" Chris asked hopefully.

"Like as in friends? Or like as in _more _than friends?" Hikaru asked, smirking as she blushed.

Chris hid her face behind her hair,"You tell me?"

"Well, I like you as a friend,"Hikaru saw her dejected expression.

Chris looked at him,"And...as more than a friend?"

He smirked,"Well, you'll just have to figure that out, now won't you?"

"Fine, don't tell me!" Chris pouted.

"Okay, I won't."

Chris looked at him, pleadingly,"Okay, I changed my mind...TELL ME!"

"Nope."

"Fine...Then I'm just gonna go change!"

"Okay."

Chris huffed and walked away.

"Wait. Chris," Hikaru called out.

"Yeah?" She turned around to see him less than two spaces away from him.

"Maybe." He smirked, pulling her into a kiss.

"Then I'll just have to take that as a yes, now won't I, Mr. Casanova?" Chris smirked back at him, pulling away from the kiss.

"I suppose," he said dramatically.

"So are we official?"

"I guess."

"REALLY?" Chris asked giving him a quick hug,"This is so cool! There's just one problem."

"You can't date." Hikaru said bluntly.

"What? Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"H-how do you _know_ that?" Chris asked, shocked.

"I read the text you got from Ash," he said.

"You did _**what**_?" Chris asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I read your text."

"Why?"

"Because I felt like it."

"Gee, that's nice," she said sarcastically,"You know. I'm starting to like you less and less. God! You can't just read people's texts like that. That's rude and insensitive, and oh, wait...isn't that just like you?"

"Is that how you feel? Well, then I suppose that maybe, we should just break up." Hikaru sneered.

"Fine, that's a great idea! How does it feel to have had the shortest relationship in history?" Chris asked coldly.

"It feels _**great**_!" Hikaru said sarcastically.

"Well, isn't that just _**swell**_,"Chris rolled her eyes.

"Well, you better get changed. Mom wants the dresses back," Hikaru rolled his eyes and walked away.

* * *

**(Ash and Kaoru-in theater)**

"This is nice you know?" Ash smiled, snuggling into Kaoru.

"Yeah, it is. I don't think I've ever been happier. Well, I mean...you know, in a while,"

_'Maybe I should tell him now' _Ash thought.

"Um, Kaoru...C-can we talk?" Ash asked him.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Well, um. I should probably start with I'm madly in love with you and I really do want you to meet my parents and stuff. But, there's a problem." Ash took a deep breath,"I'm not allowed to date."

"What...? I thought you just said you weren't allowed to date," Kaoru laughed.

"Kaoru...I'm not. It's just that, when you told me you loved me, I realized that I loved you to and that I really wanted to be with you. And, I guess I just got caught up in the moment."

"You lied?"

"It's not so much a lie as I just didn't tell you the truth," Ash's sentence became a question.

Kaoru sighed,"Why?"

"Because I _really_ like you, and I didn't want to let you go." Ash said.

"So you won't tell your parents about me? About us?" He asked unhappily.

"I was kinda hoping we'd keep it a secret?" She asked hopefully.

"Ash! This isn't the kinda thing that I like to keep secret." Kaoru said angrily,"I can't believe you led me on like that! What-What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that you'd wanna keep it a secret. You know, make our relationship _work_?" Ash started to get angry.

"You know, here in Japan, keeping relationships secret from your family is disrespectful." Kaoru said.

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we shouldn't go out together." Kaoru said.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"I guess I am."

"Well, then I better leave." Ash said with tears in her eyes.

"I guess you'd better."

Ash got up with tears in her eyes.

"I'll have you dress back on Friday."

"Keep it."

"Don't want to." She said coldly, walking off.

* * *

**(Chris, Ash and Hikaru)**

"Hikaru, can you take us home?"

"Yeah cool."

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"He dumped me."

* * *

**So there you have it!**

**The chapter is over!**

**i'm amazing deal with it **


	30. So It's A Deal?

**So, after that last heartbreaking chapter...I figured I should have a funny (or so I hope), un-sad chapter. Thanks to everyone who voted on my poll thing...lol**

**KK, so this is chapter...35?**

**Ps. Haruhi's the Host Club's dog again (despite Tamaki and Hunny's protests)**

* * *

(Host Club)

"Tamaki, will things be different now that Haruhi is working in the host club?" One girl asked Tamaki from where she was sitting next to him.

"Of course not. Haruhi might be my girlfriend but no one can ever replace you beautiful ladies," Tamaki smiled, taking her face in his,"You are after all the first women to take my heart."

"Oh, Tamaki!"

* * *

(Hunny and Mori)

"H-Hunny," a girl who he was entertaining looked at him shyly,"Why are you doing this when you have a girlfriend?"

"Because I'm around my three favorite things!" He looked at her cutely,"Takashi, cake and pretty girls!"

"Kawaiiiiii!"

* * *

(Hikaru and Kaoru)

"And then Kaoru dumped her!" Hikaru laughed along with the girls.

"Hikaru,"he said softly,"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone."

"I'm sorry Kaoru. It's just that you were feeling so sad, the thought that someone else made you upset was reassuring to me, so I just had to tell," Hikaru said, pulling his brother closer to him.

"EEEEEEEEEP!"

* * *

(Kyouya)

"So Kyouya. You're not going out with Jane?"

"And be away from you ladies? I couldn't."

"He's so sweet!"

* * *

(Girls)

"Look at him. Making our break-up their story," Ash said adjusting her mike.

"It's okay sweetie." Zee said consolingly.

"Easy for you to say. You still have a boyfriend,"Ash scoffed as Hikaru and Kaoru got 'intimate'.

"If he dumped you just like that, then maybe he's not worth it,"Jane said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Him and his brother both,"Chris muttered rolling her eyes.

"You guys are worrying about nothing. He really really really likes you. He's just hurt. 'Cause you kinda did string him along,"Kay-Kay said.

Ash glared at her,"What, so suddenly it's not his fault?"

"It never was."

"Damn it! You're right." Ash pouted,"But you know what sucks? I had him, and I had to give him up because of stupid family rules. Not being able to date until college! I'm a straight-A student. I got expelled once but that doesn't even count 'cause it was a stupid one semester scholarship. I take way to many extra-curriculars and still I'm the one who's punished! It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair,"Zee shrugged.

Ash grumbled,"This coming from the girl who's known for having _everyone_ tripping over her. Someone actually liked me for once and I blew it. Stupid Japanese boy. With his stupid hair and stupid eyes and-"

"His stupid brother." Chris supplied.

"A lot of people have liked you,"Jane said.

"Yeah. The math club, the science club, the poetry club. Do you see a pattern. I'm a nerd-magnet. And nerd? Not really my 'type'," Ash rolled her eyes,"I'll just stick to an arranged marriage. You know, marry some Indian computer engineer guy. Become a housewife. Have thirty-seven kids."

"You know what'll take your mind off of him?" Chris asked, laughing,"Let's do something fun for once. This weekend let's go to the movies or something."

"Can we put firecrackers in the town fountain?" Kay-Kay asked.

"I suppose!" Chris said dramatically.

"Yeah, 'cause that really went well the last time we did it,"Jane grinned.

"You don't want to?" Ash and Chris asked together, feigning shock.

"Of course I do,"she winked at them,"But wait. We have the host club meeting thing to do."

"Oh great, spending the whole weekend under the same roof as my ex. 'Cause that's _always_ fun,"Ash said sarcastically.

Zee looked at Mori for a minute and smirked,"You never know what could happen when you're under the same roof as your boyfriend without parents."

Ash and Chris grinned,"Look out, Slut McHo is back in town."

"Shut up, I'm just kidding. God. I'm staying virgin till marriage," Zee smiled.

Kyouya walked up to the girls,"We'd like you to start singing...now."

"Aye aye captain," the girls gave him a mock salute.

Chris began to sing. **(if u dont wanna waste your time on the song then scroll down...u were probably gonna do that anyway...)**

Sometimes I think you'll be fine by yourself  
Cause a dream is a wish you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own

**Ash:**

You'll change inside  
When you realize

**Both:**

The world comes alive  
And everything's bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend  
By your side  
That helps you find  
The beauty of all when you'll open your heart  
And believe in  
The Gift of a Friend  
The Gift of a Friend

**Ash:**

Someone who knows when your lost and your scared  
There through the highs and lows  
Someone you can count on, someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you go

**Chris:**

You'll change inside  
When you realize

**Both:**

The world comes to life  
And everything's bright  
From beginning to end  
When you you have a friend  
By your side  
That helps you find  
The beauty of all when you open your hearts  
And believe in  
The Gift of a Friend

**Chris:**

And when your hope crashes down  
Shattering to the ground  
You'll, You'll feel all alone

**Ash:**

When you don't know which way to go  
And there's no such leading you on  
You're not alone

**Chris:**

The world comes to life  
And everything's bright

**Ash:**

From beginning to end  
When you have a friend  
By your side

**Both:**

That helps you find  
The beauty of all when you open your heart  
And believe in  
When you can believe  
You can believe in  
The gift of a friend

Everyone clapped for the girls and the host club ended.

* * *

"Hey Ash," Kaoru said nervously.

"Oh hey," she gave him a strained smile.

"So, um. You look...nice."

"Kaoru, we broke up like an hour ago. I haven't changed." She said, biting her lower lip. _'Why does he have to be so cute. Damn it.'_

"Well, I'm sorry. It's going to be hard to live underneath the same roof as you, so I figured why don't we put our past behind us and stay friends?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't think we can. You really did hurt me Kaoru." Ash said,"And I'm sorry that I strung you along...but even if we're friends, I'm still gonna have feelings for you and I just need some space."

"Typical," he scoffed.

"Excuse me?" Ash asked.

"I like you to, Ash! But I'm not going to be in a relationship where my girlfriend is going behind her parents back. Too much drama," Kaoru shrugged.

"That's why you broke up with me?" Ash asked,"Damn it, Kaoru. Why do you always have to make so much sense!"

"What can I say? It's a gift."

"But your gift has a major hole in it. You broke up with me. That wasn't the _right_ choice,"Ash smirked.

Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"It may be awkward, but sure. Let's try being friends," she said.

"Offer expired, Ash. You're right. Maybe it is too hard being just friends. Especially when we'll both want more." Kaoru said,"See you around."

* * *

"Hikaru!" Chris called.

"Yeah?" He spun around to find her looking at him with a mischievous look on her face.

"We need to get Kaoru and Ash back together."

"What?"

"Okay first. I wanna stay friends. We shouldn't ruin a two-month friendship over a two second relationship." She said quickly,"Second, we _need_ to get them together. I know that they've been broken up for like an hour but still. She's in love with him and I know he still loves her. So, well you get the hosts to help out, 'cause I've already gotten the girls and-"

"This is assuming that I say yes, right?" Hikaru smirked.

"Please Hikaru," she pouted,"This is for your brother. Please oh please oh please oh pleaseee!"

"Fine."

"So it's a deal," She held out her hand.

"Deal." He shook it,"But you so owe me."

* * *

**However will they get Ash and Kaoru together? Find out in the next chapter...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**i'm amazing deal with it **


	31. It's a KyoJane thing

**ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH! I have stupid cross country and I think my limbs are gonna fall off at any second...I HATE ITTT, i'm doing it cuz my mom was gonna pull me outta band and choir if I didn't so BLEHHHHHHHHHHH, anyway...I hope you guys are having a good summer...or what's left of it...**

**LOL! So here's chapter...it's the next chapter**

* * *

Friday came around a lot quicker than expected. Hosting hours were awkward between Kaoru and Ash who were having suspicions about their twins secretly dating. Neither of them spoke and avoided each other as much as possible. Zee and Kay-Kay, who had agreed almost instantly about Team Get-Kaoru-and-Ash-Back-Together-So-That-They-Don't-Drive-Us-Insane-With-Their-Awkwardness, made their boyfriends join as well. Tamaki, who was all for Team GKAABTSTTDDUIWTA **(Great acronym right?) **as well, spoke for Kyouya and Haruhi who had muttered something about letting them work things out on their own. But as usual no one paid any attention to her. Finally, Jane who had smirked at the thought and refused.

"BUT JANIE," Chris whined,"Please oh please oh please oh PLEASEEE?"

"Nope," Jane smirked.

Chris turned to Kay-Kay and Zee and winked. Chris pouted and looked at Jane with big brown eyes.

"Oh god, not the eyes. Stop it you fudge-tard. I'm not gonna do it. If Ash and Kaoru want to get back together than they will,"Jane turned away from Chris's ridiculous look.

"Oh please! We both know Ash is the stubbornest person in the world. She's not gonna give in! Remember that time Cleetertart **(first thing that came to me, lol cleetertart! nxt time someone be bitchin on u just be like 'god, ur such a cleetertart!' try it...tell me what happens via review...or pms lol pms) **gave Ash a C and she thought she deserved an A and he said she needed during lunch for extra credit and she flaked out and gave her paper to that English professor from Rutgers and she had the lady come and go all bitch on him? Yeah it's gonna be another episode of that...and this time we'll be caught in the middle." Chris said, before breathing in deeply.

"Then I'll choose Ash's side." Jane shrugged before walking out the door.

Chris groaned in frustration before an idea came to her,"Hey Kyouya!" she whispered something in his ear and he smirked.

* * *

Kyouya searched the halls and found Jane in the second year garden.

"Ahem," he coughed, scaring her.

"Holy Shit! If you're here to tell me to come, I'm not gonna do it." Jane said, looking at him.

"I have discreet orders from a certain someone to-ahem-_persuade_ you to join the 'team',"Kyouya smirked, his glasses glaring.

"Your discreet orders being make me join and the certain someone being Chris and persuade meaning blackmail?" Jane asked, turning to face him.

"You got two out of those three right," the smirk was ever present on his face.

"And what did I get wrong?" She asked.

"I'm not going to blackmail you,"he said.

"Then what exactly were my dear Christina's orders?" Jane asked coolly.

"If I told you, you'd be embarrassed."

"Most likely..not. You probably end up making an ass out of yourself,"she retorted.

"You wanna know what she said,"he stepped closer to her, loosening his tie and began to act like a 'teenager' again.

"Tell me,"she got up and stepped closer to him. One more step and they might as well have been kissing.

He smirked stepping in closer, his nose brushing hers slightly. Jane bit her lip.

_Damn it..He's so close. I wanna kiss him...I can't kiss him._ She looked at him, tilting her head in a defying a way as if to dare him to come any closer.

"So are you going to stare at me all day or do you wanna know what Chris told me to do," he bent down slightly, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Well the more I stall, the more time I have to plan a way for Chris' stupid idea to backfire,"Jane breathed, her breath hitting him in the face and he smirked.

"Well, I'm afraid that that's not an option," he grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

She seemed fed up with him and put her hands around his neck and pulled him down just enough so his lips met hers. She closed her eyes and frowned when he pulled away.

"It seems we have a problem,"Kyouya winked at her.

"And what might that be,"she blushed.

"You like me," he stated.

"That's not true,"she pouted.

"If it isn't true then why did you kiss me?" He smirked.

"WELL NORMALLY WHEN SOMEONE IS PUT IN THAT KIND OF SITUATION IT'S KIND OF THE THING YOU DO!" She yelled, her face becoming red as reality dawned on her.

"I'd never do something like that,"Kyouya looked at her red face and smiled in satisfaction.

"Yeah? Well I would,"she said, her voice was cracking. Having had enough she turned away from him.

"Whatever are we going to do with your little obsession," he asked.

She turned her head only a fraction of an inch but that was all he needed. He pushed his lips onto hers full of force. And Jane didn't push him off, either. She reacted passionately. With just as much passion as she was sure he was giving too. When the urge for her to moan came, she had had enough.

She pulled away from him and whirled around so her hair smacked him in the face.

"Yup," he popped the 'p',"You just can't get enough of me. What if I told you that Chris told me to do this. That your love for me was unrequited."

"T-th-that's not true,"She stuttered between snuffles, tears welling up in her eyes,"It m-m-m-meant n-nothing."

"I'm sure that it didn't,"he smirked his _CHA-CHINGG!_ smile.

"It didn't,"she said louder, trying to convince herself rather than him.

"And you know what?" her voice rose slightly,"Fine, I'll join Chris' friggin' 'team'. As long as I don't have to do anything with you; I'm good. I don't need any of this." She said grabbing her bag and stalking off towards the exit when she turned back to him.

"Hey Ootori! I'll make you a bet. I bet that you'll fall in me before the weekend is over."She smirked confidently, the small tears straying down her cheek betrayed how hurt she felt.

"You can try." He smirked, not facing her,"But what do I get when I win?"

"You can try but I'll win...so, I'll be fair,"She smiled confidently,"Name your price."

"Okay,"he shrugged,"When I win...Marry me."

* * *

**HOLY SHITSNAPP! WHAT JUST HAPPENED? I DON'T KNOW? Well...actually I do but still. lol, have fun with that...**

**My computer's a bitch and I had to rewrite the chapter THREE FRIGGIN' TIMES! **

**Anyway, reviews are nice.**

**Love ya...Love ya more if you review, LOVE YA EVEN MORE if you recommend this story to someone :)**

**I'm amazing deal with it**


	32. So Let's Play :

**Kay! So here's the next chapter...I wanna know how many people actually used the word CLEETERTART! lol k! nxt chapter. I said that already...**

**

* * *

**

(Hehe, You know where we are :P)

Jane twirled around,"What? You're kidding right?"

"You heard me. When I win, you'll marry me,"Kyouya smirked.

"You're not gonna win,"Jane scoffed, her eye twitched.

"I'm the one who has to say the words and I have impeccable self-control,"He held out his hand for her to shake,"So, it's a deal then?"

"Ha! No. I'm soo not gonna marry you. I'm 16 and I'm not getting married to a self centered, money making jerk who gets everything he wants when he wants it,"she sneered,"What girl gets married in her junior year?"

**(I have this philosophical theory thing where in Japan there are only 3 yrs of HS [6 yrs of elementary] then that would mean that freshman in America [and other places] are 8th graders in Japan while Sophomores are in their first-year of HS in Japan. Meaning Juniors are in their second-year of HS in Japan and Seniors are in their 3rd year of HS in Japan...But, I don't know, that's just me ^-^")**

"You, if you lose...which is going to happen," Kyouya smirked yet again.

"I don't accept! I'm not marrying you,"she seethed,"Why would you even ask that? You've made it clear that you have no remote interest in me. N-not that I have any interest in you either, but still."

"Are you afraid that you're going to lose?" He skillfully avoided her previous question.

"I'm not afraid of losing to _you_,"Jane scoffed.

"So you have no problem in taking this bet. Seeing as how you're supposedly going to win," His glasses gave off a glare, as he got an evil gleam in his eyes.

"It's the very fact that I'm going to win t

hat I'm not going to take this bet. Waste of time,"she smirked at him, regaining her cool and gaining the upper hand.

"So you don't want to marry into a rich family,"he asked, confused.

Jane scratched her head slightly,"It'd be nice to marry but not right now. I mean, I'm an independent woman. I'm going to finish high school, go to Harvard and then become successful and have men crawling at me and I'll have a good selection to choose from."

"So when I win this bet, I'll let you go off to college...become a successful lawyer and then after _all_ that is over. You'll be successful as will I and you'll still be crawling after me." Kyouya cracked his knuckles.

"Well, if those are the circumstances...NO! Why would I wanna marry you. Why would I wanna be tied down to one guy for the rest of my life. I'm sixteen, I should be able to experiment,"Jane said matter-of-factly.

"Because I'm the only one who can get your heart racing,"he smirked leaning towards her,"You love knowing that we can have an argument. You love the fact that I'm always keeping you on your toes. You _love _the fact that it's me who can do all this to you."

"You think too highly of yourself,"she breathed,"I don't feel that way at all towards you." She held her head up, defyingly.

"You're quite the open book you know,"he smirked.

"You know what? Let's do this,"Jane said, sticking out her hand,"You're gonna be _soooo_ whipped when I'm through with you." She smirked confidently.

Kyouya simply smirked back,"So it's a deal then?" And he walked out.

* * *

(Ash and Kaoru during this time)

Ash slowly walked towards Kaoru who was peering at the others who were huddled into a group.

"What do you think they could be talking about?" Ash asked, causing him to jump.

"I don't know. But I saw Chris and Hikaru whispering in private just after the clubbing house ended,"Kaoru said casually.

"_Right _after?" Ash pursed her lips for a second,"You don't think that they're secretly dating or something...do you?"

"We could ask them,"he said slowly.

"Hey! Look at us, we're having our first actually _proper_ conversation since the break up,"Ash smiled.

Kaoru looked at her for a second and turned away,"I should go."

"That wasn't the right thing to say...was it?"

"No, it wasn't,"he smiled at her,"But on the bright side, we now know that our siblings might be dating. I suggest we investigate."

"You really wanna do that?" She asked nervously.

"I just wanna know why my brother is keeping secrets from me...if that means snooping with my ex, I'll do it." Kaoru shrugged.

"So we're really gonna do this?" Ash asked.

"Yup."

"So it's a deal then?"

"Dammit woman! YES!,"he said loudly, breaking their whispered conversation,"We're doing this."

"Awsome."

* * *

**I know that it's short but it's just a filler chapter...and yes I'm gonna incorporate more of the OC's from my contest thing into it...I haven't forgotten about you guys :)**

**So, I hope you liked the chapter...and if you did, reviews are always nice :) See, I'm even saying it nicely rather than demanding them...so please please please PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEASSEEEE review! K thanks :) :) :)**

******I'm amazing deal with it**

******~~~***yes i'm amazing, so u better deal with it***~~~**


	33. Let's Partayyyy!

**Okay! Sorry for the long wait...School is shitt :( kk, anyway**

**First: HOW MANY PEOPLE SAY THE WORD CLEETERTART?**

**Second: New story up! Quite funny...I think (of course I'm biased) ;P**

**Third: ...okay so there is no third but still :)**

**Fourth: Shouldn't this be third...oh well! Rate this story...1-10; 1 being totally crappy and a waste of time (why are you reading it then), 10 being totally shittastic and time consuming but that's okay :)...2-9 are just o, ok, okk, okkk, okkkka, okkkkaa, okkkkkaaa, okay!**

**Without anymore distractions...THE STORY (may I say that -excuse my language- but INCEPTION WAS THE FUCKING SHITTT! in the good way. I loved it...as much as I hate Disney channel's crappy shows...kk, HEY LOOK A DISTRACTION!**

**Story time :)**

**

* * *

**

(FRIDAYYYYYYYYYYYY)

Jane, Kyouya, Tamaki and Haruhi went in the first car. Tamaki had been trying to get Haruhi to wear swimsuits but she just thumped him on the head. Jane was biting her lip nervously.

"Kyouya, until what time do I have to...you know,"she said quietly so only he could hear.

"Until departure," he replied just as quietly.

"When, at the limos or what?"

"Or what."

"What does that mean?" she shout-whispered.

"Figure it out."

* * *

Zee, Kay-Kay, Ash, Chris went in the other car. (The others went in the last car).

"So,"Ash said after a moment of awkwardness.

"So..." Zee looked at Chris with pleading eyes and whipped out her phone.

"No." Chris responded. **(the text said can i tell her the truth)**

"No what?" Chris asked.

"Nothing,"Chris gave Zee a pointed look.

Kay-Kay just smiled from her spot across Chris,"Yeah..._nothing_."

"Okay what the heck is going on,"Ash said, looking at Chris,"I mean I know what's going on...or at least I think I do. But still I'd like you to tell me."

"I have no clue as to what you're talking about..."Chris said,her face flickering with concern before she masked it with nonchalance.

"Yes you do...I know that you're going out with Hikaru behind Mom and Daddy's backs." Ash said coldly.

"...That's right. That's exactly what I'm doing," Chris said slowly.

Ash rolled her eyes,"And you couldn't tell me that?"

"Well, I'd seem like the criminal if I told you I was going out with him after you broke up with his brother..."Chris lied smoothly.

Zee and Kay-Kay watched with amazement.

"Well, you still should have said something,"Ash said sadly.

"Sorry sweets." Chris shrugged,"..Just don't tell mom?"

"Whatever..."

"No not whatever, Ash. A not telling mom, Kay?"

"What?" Kay-Kay asked suddenly.

"Not you." Chris said annoyed.

"Don't tell mom, got it?"

"Got it, chief." Ash grinned sadly.

"Onto brighter news...We should do the one thing we've never been allowed to do,"Zee smiled slyly.

"And what might that be, Oh Great Zee One?" Ash smiled.

"Throw a party!"Kay-Kay yelled.

"Actually I was gonna say sleep in past 12, but throwing a party is much better," Zee grinned.

"Then it's a party, we shall throw..."

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter but don't shit on me...school stresses the crap out of me so my updates will be less frequent than usual...but alas I shall update still...so **

**MY NAME IS I'M AMAZING DEAL WITH IT...AND THIS IS MY STORY...**

**but choo knew dat :)**


	34. Matchmaker

**Heyy, sorry about not updating. School...and math; well they're a bitchh :( gahhh, I WAS LIKE SO FUCKING (sry bout the language ^-^") EXCITED 4 HARRY POTTER 7! draco malfoyyy and fred weasleyyy (cuz he's the one tht dies..) crap well i just ruined the ending 4 ya...if u dint rd it...sryyy**

**kk, noww on w/ the story...did anyone else notice how in the beg. of the story my girls were like all MARY SUE...i'ma try and change tht but give me a heads upp if i ever get possessed *shudder* Oh, and I am really sorry about not updating. It's been a long time since I was like actually on fanfic and I'm sorry to all of you who hate my guts :(**

**on w/ the storyyy**

* * *

(Wherever we were)

"Party?" Ash perked up, "We can't. Excuse me if this is my Indian conscience talking or whatever, but throwing a party at some random guys' house while we're unsupervised sounds like kind of a bad idea."

"Well excuse me if this is my Non-Indian conscience talking but um...no parents, no rules, just fun? What could go wrong?" Zee rebuttled.

"Oh please. Haven't you ever watched Degrassi?"

"Yeah...but no one dies and has sex and cuts themselves at a party...okay maybe the last one but still." Zee said.

"You've really gotta get your priorities straightened out," Chris grinned.

"We're having a party and that's final."

"Yes mother..." Ash and Chris said in unison.

Zee rolled her eyes as the car screeched to a stop. In front of them was the biggest, most extravagant beach house they'd ever seen.

"Pinch me. I think I've gone to heaven," Chris swooned,"OW! I didn't mean it literally."

"This place is awesome!" Kay-Kay bounced up and down.

* * *

(Other Hosts and Jane)

"Well, we're off too the beach," Hikaru and Kaoru ran off together.

"Takashi! I wanna go too!" Hunny jumped onto Mori's back.

"Ah."

"My dear Haruhi! We must go too! We never know when those two idiot twins of ours will get into trouble," Tamaki dragged Haruhi off, in the wrong direction.

"Well..." Jane rocked back and forth.

"Well..." Kyouya mimicked.

Jane groaned,"Do I really have to do this?"

"You're the one who agreed to it."

"I'm impulsive! It's not my fault...Please oh please oh pleeeease?"She looked at him hopefully.

"You have two days...more than enough time right?" Kyouya smirked.

Jane pouted, "But you have an advantage!"

"Not my fault..."

"That's not FAIR!" She glared at him.

Kyouya smirked at her,"Too bad."

"I will kill you Ootori. Slowly and _painfully_."

"I'm sure you will. But remember, My family...rich...powerful. Yours...not so much." He smirked before leaving her there.

* * *

(Beach)

Hikaru and Chris were talking secretively.

"So...I told Ash that we were dating, and she's pissed off at me." Chris whispered.

"That would explain why she's glaring at us," Hikaru smirked after a second,"So we're dating again."

Chris paused,"...under false pretenses. So I suppose yes we are."

"Okay then,"Hikaru grinned, falling into her lap.

"What are you doing?" She looked at him.

"Well, if we're a couple now, we should do couple-y things. You know...to keep up an image."

"Oh."

"Yup."

Chris tried pushing him off of her,"But you're so _heavy_!"

"Too bad."

Chris glared at him,"Having fun?"

"Chris dear, I'm having the time of my life." Hikaru smirked.

"Great." Chris muttered sarcastically.

"Isn't it?"

-(Meanwhile)-

Ash found a shirtless Kaoru lying in the sun. She bit her lip,"Kaoru..."

"Hm?" He looked up at her and his eyes hardened. Ash looked down,"Oh, it's you. What?"

"I get it. You don't like me anymore. And now, you won't have to spend any extra time with me," Ash took a breath, "Chris and Hikaru are dating."

"Great. That's just great." Kaoru gave her a tight-lipped smile,"So...bye."

"Right. Bye." She stood up awkwardly and walked away, brushing away the smallest of small tears.

* * *

**I'm gonna try things a little bit differently. Every once in a while it'll be in a different person's point of view.**

(Ash's POV)

I brushed away tears. It hurt. He hates me. And he has a valid reason. I ruined the only good thing in my life. I continued walking, sniffling just a little bit when Kyouya walked out.

"Oh, hey Kyo." I could _hear_ the patheticness in my voice.

He looked at me, concerned. Great, so he can hear it too.

"What's wrong?"

"Apart from the usual?"I let out a short bark of laughter.

"Ah. Boy troubles...do I need to order...condoms are they? No WAIT! Tampons! Do I need to buy you any?" He scratched his head.

I couldn't help but laugh, "No Kyo. But thanks for making my day. Oh and, about your bet with Jane...Why put her through that? You're just gonna end up canceling it either way."

"True..._but _it's always funny to watch her stress out over these things." He shrugged.

"You know, if I wasn't fed up with Japanese boys, you'd definitely be in my top 3," I said. _Oh shit!_ I slapped my hand over my mouth...

Kyo looked amused. Hell, he was amused,"Really?"

I rolled my eyes. Finding my stupidity funny. "Yes." I pinched his cheek and started walking.

"Oh and Ash?" Kyo smirked at me, very un-Kyo-ey...

I raised an eyebrow...one of my many talents.

"You're wrong. If I win this bet, I'll hold it too her." He grinned.

"You do that." I laughed.

"And you're apart of my top 3 too," he gave me a thumbs-up before becoming Kyouya again.

I smiled.

* * *

(No one's POV)

Kay-Kay looked at Hunny from where she was on the bed,"How'd you get our parents to agree to this?"

"It was easy! It was paid for by the school." He smirked from the edge of the bed.

"Well, that's convenient."

"It is," he grinned getting up

_Knock-knock-knock!_ Zee, Chris, Ash and Jane walked in with three girls (check chapter 18).

"Hunny, out." Jane commanded as Hunny agreed unwillingly.

"These girls..."Ash started.

"...they need our help."Chris continued.

"Rena, Rina and Yuki." Zee said.

"Yuki has a boy that she likes, Rena is trying to get her fiancée to like her and Rina is trying to get out of an arranged marriage." Jane said.

"Kay...So we're playing matchmaker for four kids..." Kay-Kay said as Chris' eyes widened, "I mean...three kids."

"Ri-ight. So you in?" Jane asked.

"I'm in."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked itt(: Reviews are nice.**

**I'm-amazing-deal-with-it**


	35. Unattainable Perfection

**HEY! I'm baack...soo sorry bout the unfrequent updates...but its been hard to keep up with this and school work, but I'm baaaack!**

**So to keep you guys updated with the whole messed up TLS drama: The whole gang is trying to get Ash and Kaoru back together because Kaoru's pissed at her. Jane and Kyouya have a bet going on that if Jane doesn't get Kyouya to fall in love with her, she'll have to marry him. Tamaki and Haruhi are finally together. Meanwhile, the girls are trying their hand at matchmaking with 3 contest OCs. **

**And there's more drama to come...muahahahaha :)**

* * *

(Rina situation)

"Okay," Kay-Kay stood up. "We're gonna need 2 tubs of chocolate ice cream, 4 marshmallows and 32 cans of soda."

"Ah...we'll have her act like a total pig and spray him with coke...Nice job Kay-Kay!" Ash grinned.

Kay-Kay looked confused,"No..We need that stuff 'cause I'm hungry."

"..Oh."

"Wow, FAIL!" Chris said cracking up.

Jane rolled her eyes,"So here's what you do. It's pretty much obvious that you can't get out of the marriage, no matter what so either you suck it up or you try and get to know the guy. Here's what we're doing; Zee, Kay-Kay find the guy and get him to meet us here tomorrow at 12. Ash, Chris, Haruhi you guys are gonna get her contacts, clothes and fix her hair up. Also...try to figure out why she doesn't like him in the first place."

"Got it." Ash and Chris saluted and Zee and Kay-Kay were already out the door.

"What are you going to do,"the curly haired, golden-eyed girl asked a little resentfully.

"Excuse me," Jane looked at her.

"It seems like you're just giving orders. What are you actually going to do." Rina raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, did you not see me just put the whole plan together? Honey, this is just _phase one. _We? We're just getting started." Jane looked at her, poised.

"Oh." The girl ended the conversation awkwardly.

"Yeah..._oh_."

"You gonna go stalk Kyo now?" Chris slung her arm around Jane.

"You bet...but I need help. How do I get him to say he loves me.."

"Well, you better make him say it. He wasn't joking when I talked to him before," Ash piped up.

"Oh Jesus." Jane paced back and forth,"What should I do? How should I do it?"

Ash, Haruhi and Chris, as well as the three other girls in the room burst out laughing. "We've all seen you flirt your little ass off, okay? We know you're capable of making a guy go weak to his knees. So don't give me none of that." Ash snapped her fingers.

Jane rolled her eyes,"We're talking about _Kyouya_, the most professional teenage boy in the world!"

"Yeah...but _teenage boy_...we're talking about sex, hormones and girls. Deep inside that's all he's made up of."

"Yeah...he nearly raped me." Haruhi scratched her head sheepishly.

"WOAH!" Chris jumped back.

"...well kind of. Tamaki-senpai saved me," she blushed.

"Yeah well...FINE! I'll try it...GOD!" Jane stormed out with a blush on her face.

"This should be pretty interesting..."Ash grinned as Zee ran in.

She panted a little bit,"You know what I just realized...WE CAN'T HAVE A PARTY! 'Cause of this whole matchmaker thing." She noticed the three girls on the bed,"Not that this isn't worthwhile, or a hell of a lotta fun...'cause it is."

"Maybe next year." Haruhi said sarcastically.

"Mayyyybeeee,"Zee slurred the word as she ran out once again.

* * *

(Jane POV)

I took a deep breath before knocking on Kyouya's door. Why was it so nerve-wracking around him? Did he even like me? I mean, I guess he must if he'd choose me as his bride-to-be...

As I was lost in thought, I didn't realize Kyouya open the door...or his lack of clothing.

"Ahem..."he coughed.

"Sorry." I shook my hair out. Damn, if I was gonna flirt, I was gonna make it worthwhile. If that's the ghetto in me, that's okay.

"Lost in thought, I see..."He smirked,"Are you coming in? Or do you want me to lock you out?"

"Sorry..." I walked in, covering my blush with my face. I flipped my hair back, "So, I figured if you'd create such grave stakes for a bet...you'd obviously wanna see more of me." I slurred these words, inching closer to him.

I didn't know what I was doing. I never did. But what the freak, if flirting was hell, I was the devil.

Kyouya chuckled,"Well, I certainly didn't agree with no intentions." He inched closer to me.

"But what you don't know is that...You. Can't. Have. Me..."I looked at his puzzled look and backed off. I put on my sexy challenging look...

As apposed to my regular one. Scary.

He seemed to like the challenge. "Oh, I'm sure that I can. You love me. You want me. You want me _sooo_ bad, that it hurts you. It makes you lash out and do unnecessary things like make stupid bets that you know you'll lose."

Oh my gosh..."Oh my gosh...you never told me what I'd get when I won."

"Well...we were so sure I'd win, that we never really needed to discuss your situation."

"But you knew I'd come here. Tonight. And why aren't you wearing any clothes." My head instinctively tilted up towards his face.

"Shorts...count as clothes."

"Not much." I tried to maintain eye contact...but it was hard. Especially, with that body on that guy...with _that _face. He was perfection... Unattainable perfection.

"Like it?"

"Wh-what?" I looked at him abruptly. _Shit_! I was drooling over his ab-tastic body wasn't I. DAMNN IT!

"When we're married...you can look at it _all the time_." ...dick.

My flirting wasn't working...WHY WASN'T IT WORKING...it always worked. Is he like flirt-proof?

"I'm very pissed off. I'm going to bed. G'night." I walked out.

"What about dinner?"

"I don't know? What about it? I'm sure you'll manage to eat for the both of us." I was pissed. And I needed an outlet. Time to do a little meddling...with love.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? So glad you guys have stuck through my stories for so long...I suspect that they're are only 10 chapters left...maybe more, maybe less...I don't know**

**Tell me what you're favorite quote from the story is! And you're favorite moment too!**

**love you guys**

**I'm amazing deal with it**


	36. OH MY GOSH!

**Kayyy! So here's the next chapter!**

* * *

(Dinner-Just the Host Club/Band)

The host club sat around a gigantic table, piled with heaps of food.

"I feel like I'm in Hogwarts!" Ash grinned over to Chris and Hikaru. Her eyes trailed off and met Kaoru's.

He rolled his eyes in disgust. _'Why? Because you're such a witch?'_, he thought.

No one replied and an awkward silence fell between them. _Tick-tock. Munch. Crunch._

"Hey...Where's Jane?" Kay-Kay looked around, while jamming a fork-full of spaghetti into her mouth.

"She seemed kind of pissed off at me..."Kyouya scratched his head.

Zee kicked Ash under the table and gave her a smirk, which resulted Ash doing the same to her sister, who reciprocated the acts and kicked Kay-Kay.

"Oh."

* * *

(Skip awhile-midnight)

Ash crept down the stairs as quietly as possible and headed for the kitchen.

"Now where is the milk..."she looked around,"Ah..here it is." She reached for the milk on the top shelf of the gigantic fridge. She grazed the carton ever so slightly and winded up pushing it back. She attempted yet again to grab it, when the milk was grabbed from above her,"Hey! That was not cool, yo...-Kaoru?"

"Here." He handed the milk to her roughly.

She paused..._'Why is he talking to me?'_..."Thank you?"

"Well good, at least you have _some_ manners."

"Excuse me?" She hissed, cautious not to wake up anyone.

"Did you not hear me the first time?"

"No, I heard you...I just didn't know you were a conceded jerk." She glared at him, her milk long forgotten.

Kaoru scoffed, looking down at his ex in disgust,"I'm the conceded jerk?"

"Yes! You are!"

"Really? Because if my memory serves me well, then you're the one who _lied_ to me." He shot back, his voice rising.

She looked furious..."Oh, don't you use that tone with me! You arrogant asshole. If you liked me, you would have tried to make our relationship work! Love isn't easy-"

"-Who ever said I loved you?" He said, eyes open dangerously wide.

Ash backed away. "I'm glad we broke up...you know that? Because now I don't have to spend every moment tied down to a self-absorbed, HOMO FREAK!"

"I'm not a homo...and the only freaky thing I ever did...WAS GO OUT WITH YOU! And I'm glad we broke up to! Because now I don't have to look into your eyes and force myself to tell you that you're the sexiest thing to ever grace the planet! I can be myself."

"OH! Don't you dare compare me to Aiko! She was a bitch..I let you be yourself..I LOVED YOU FOR YOURSELF!" She blushed a deep red and kicked herself.

"You loved me?" He asked.

She looked down at the floor, "I-I...You..You were the first guy I ever went out with." _'Damn! I have to get him pissed off again!'_ "And I'm so glad you made it memorable for me. Now I know that all guys are worthless! And now I won't have to fix your unnaturally perfect hair and make you look hotter!"

"And I won't have to stare at your lips and control myself and try _not _to kiss them!" He retorted.

"YEAH? Well now, I won't have to stare into your eyes and lose my train of thought." She sneered.

"So we're clear that we hate each other?" He shout-yelled.

"Oh hell yeah, WE'RE CLEAR!" She glared at him, neither of them flinched.

"Well! I'm going to bed," Ash threw the carton of milk back onto the shelf. As she turned around, she saw Kaoru's face inches away from her own.

* * *

(Everyone else)

"What is that noise?" Zee groaned.

Chris started, "Ash-"

"-And Kaoru." Hikaru finished.

The gang stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"OH MY GOSH!" Chris screamed.

In the kitchen, pressed up against the fridge, was a love-struck Ash and Kaoru...

Kissing.

* * *

**Short, I know! But I needed to create drama! Kayy u can xpect a longer chappie nxt time**

**bye, i'm amazing deal w/ it**


	37. Don't know what to call this

**Gah...you know, commitments have never been easy for me...so I'm sorry that this story has taken a back seat for awhile...): but i guess now that's school's over i'll write more often, but if u guys want 2 see anything review it 2 me. Also, what's up with fanfic's new format...i was perfectly content with it's old format :/ now i'm pissed...blehhhhhhhhh**

**kayyyy back to the story**

* * *

(Wherever we left off)

Ash pushed Kaoru away in shock,"You kissed me!"

"Nuh-uh. You kissed me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Shut up."

"So you admit it."

"I did not kiss you!"

Jane looked at the both of them,"Well, one of you kissed the other. Let's just say it was a head collision and go back to sleep." She yawned while putting her head on a drowsy Kyouya.

"I second that," Zee shifted her feet to adjust the sleeping Kay-Kay.

Mori, who was mimicking his girlfriend's actions with his own cousin, said"Ah-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Zee held up a finger, threateningly.

"Too late."

"Loser."

Tamaki stared at both Ash and Kaoru,"I'm so confused." He shrugged and went back upstairs,"C'mon Haruhi..we have a long day tomorrow." She followed him silently. **(NO THEY DID NOT DO ANY FUNNY BUSINESS!)**

"I'm down with that," Zee and Mori filed up the stairs behind them.

Kyouya woke Jane up but she shook her head,"Carry me."

Kyouya groaned and lifted her up bridal-style,"You're. So. Heavy."

"Shut up!"

"Not my fault," he said, pretending to drop her.

"Kyou-YA! Don't do tha-"she fell back to sleep.

Kyouya glared at the sleeping girl in his arms,"You're not the only tired one you know."

"Hm."

Kaoru and Ash stood there facing each other, glaring.

"What just.." Kaoru asked.

"Head collision. Forget about it." Ash blushed, looking down. ***CONFESSION TIME ^_^"* (because no story is complete without the drama)..**

"Goddamnit Ash! I can't forget about it! I dream about it every night when I'm sleeping. I dream about you every night. I can't forget about you, Ash. And it's hard," he kicked the wall,"I like you. But, you lied to me! I would've waited, Ash. Maybe even gotten on your parents good side. And I never go this far for a girl I like..I never go for a girl I like. But not everything plays according to your perfect little plan, Ash. And I wish things would have played out differently. I love how when you hugged me, I could feel my heart pound just a little faster. I loved..I love saying your name. And..I think I loved you. But, I don't know Ash. I can't be with a liar..." Kaoru brushed past her.

Ash stared at him sadly,"Well that sucks. You know why I lied? It's because when I'm around you, I'm irrational. I don't think straight and I don't think right. Kaoru, I miss you every day, all the time. And, if I could go back in time, I would. You know when I came here, I thought..I'll just be the obnoxious nerd girl who no one talks to. But then I met you and I got kicked out of school because of you, which was a total misunderstanding and then we started dating and I thought maybe Japan won't be so bad. But then I felt like I was cheating you and I told you the truth and after that, you hated me. But you know what, Kaoru? I still feel like I'm cheating you. Because I love you. And," Ash took a deep breath,"I'm sorry."

Ash and Kaoru stood back to back. The whole house silent...

"Oh my god. Just kiss and make up already. Let. Us. SLEEP!" Zee yelled.

Ash smiled softly,"I better go."

"Y-yeah me too."

* * *

(Next morning)

Jane woke up startled,"This is not my ro-OH MY GOD!" '_This is Kyouya's room! I'm in Kyouya's bed...OH MY GOD! Kyouya is right next to me! Sleeping..half naked...Femi-boner...No, I can't have a femi-boner! This is Kyouya, the super hot guy who I might end up marrying and sleeping next to everyday. Lucky me! And we might do what married people do..OH MY GOD! No, stop it brain! I can't like this guy. Not if he's not into me...Well, I guess I could try again, snuggling up against him would be nice...SHIT! No, this is bad. Mixed emotions are bad. Stupid, stupid, stupid hormones!' _She then sunk deeper into the covers and snuggled in a little closer with Kyouya, tangling their legs, trying to get warm.

He groaned,"What the-" Kyouya looked down to see Jane "sleeping" angelically,"Jane move."

"Hm." She fluttered her eyes open and stared at him,"Why am I in your room? You couldn't resist?" She pretended to stretch, molding into him. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Hahaha no. You were heavy and I was tired. Now, get off of me." He ordered again.

"No." She snuggled closer.

Kyouya rolled his eyes,"Now!"

"No."

"Jane Kingston, so help me god that I don't-"

"-You don't what?" Jane asked sexily, positioning herself to hover over him.

"I don't do something, I'll regret," He said flipping them over.

"But...I won't regret anything."

"Yes you will."

"Just admit you love me!"

"Okay..." he paused,"After the weekend's over."

Jane pouted, wrapping her legs around him,"If I screamed, this would be a really compromising position."

"Well..."Kyouya bent down and kissed her,"Still wanna scream?"

"I'm not sure," she blushed.

"It's funny..you're face is the same color as your hair."

Jane pouted,"Wha? Shut up!" She rolled from underneath him, "And since it's nothing for me to say it...I love you Kyo."

"Hm...Love ya..." Kyouya eyes widened in shock,"ks"

"Did you just say what I think you just said."

"What do you think I just said?"

"You said you love me..." Jane answered.

"I said I love yahks." Kyouya argued.

"What are yahks?" Jane asked.

"Yaks with an accent," Kyouya smirked,"You're not getting rid of me that quickly."

Jane blew a strand of hair out of her face. "I hate you." She said leaving the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

(Matchmaker meeting)

"Rina." Jane called her,"Let's get you all dolled up hun."

"I thought we were trying not to make him like me." Rina said confused.

The red-haired 2nd-year rolled her eyes,"Dressing pretty and acting like a pig is the perfect turn-off combo because he'll think your pretty but if you are a slob, he will not want to marry you. It's like a good first impression destroyed by your "real" personality."

Ash looked at Rina,"Have you ever even met the guy before?"

"What? Yes! I just don't want to be tied down so young." Rina glared,"I don't need to justify myself to you guys."

"You're asking for our help aren't you?" Chris asked.

"Yeah-"

"-So you kinda do."

"Wait Jane," Haruhi pulled her to the side,"I thought we were trying to get Rina to like her fiance."

Jane whispered back,"We are, she just doesn't know that."

"So how does making her act like a pig-"

"-good point..."Jane stopped whispering.."Change of plans. You will not act like a pig."

"Wait. What?"

Kay-Kay bounced next to Rina on the bed,"Why don't you like this guy, Rina?"

"When we were younger, he used to be so mean to me. He'd always pull my hair and push me in the mud and tease me. Now we have to get married and I don't want to!" Rina said bitterly.

Ash and Chris grinned,"Hun, listen. Have you ever thought that maybe he was mean to you because you were pretty and he had a crush on you?"

Rina shook her head, blushing,"Yeah right. I'm not pretty."

"Oh my god,"Zee got up,"You've gotta get a better self-esteem. If you don't feel good about yourself, people will always pick on you. You are beautiful. Harness the beauty."

"But.."

"No buts! You have hair to die for. You're eyes are beautiful. If you styled it, your hair, I mean. And wore contacts, you'd be set! And hello honey, I want to yank your nose off...seriously, Chris, isn't her nose like absolutely perfect?"

"Hell yeah." Chris agreed.

"Well, when you put it like that..."

Kay-Kay stood up,"You know what I think? I think that you don't want to marry this guy because you're worried that he doesn't actually like you..because I bet you this. You like him."

"I-I do not!" Rina glared.

"Then you shouldn't care whether you're pretty enough for him. If you don't like him, you wouldn't be so mad that he teased you were growing up. If you don't like him, you wouldn't be bothered if you had to marry him..because you honestly knew it was coming." Kay-Kay countered.

"That's true."

Kay-Kay's eyes sparkled,"So you do like him."

"...Yes."

"Knew it!" She sang,"Then why aren't you happy?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes,"Did you not hear her. She doesn't want him to marry her if he really doesn't like her.."

"Why?"

Ash thumped Kay-Kay on her head,"Because that's awkward."

"As awkward as you and Kaoru?"

Ash smiled sourly,"Yes, exactly that awkward."

Jane growled suddenly,"You know what bugs me. Kyouya almost said he loves me, but he caught himself and said he love yahks...What are those?"

Chris rolled her eyes,"They're yaks with accents."

"You were eavesdropping?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

Chris shook her head,"I'm the one that taught it to him!"

"I hate you.." Jane smiled.

"Um guys," Zee shook uncomfortably, moments later.

"Yeah what's up," the girls looked up at her from their work on Rina.

Zee looked around,"I think I'm gonna tell Mori."

"What do you mean you're gonna tell Mori?" Kay-Kay yelled,"Are you an idiot. Do you want to hurt more people when-"

Kay-Kay stopped yelling and looked at Zee,"You never told any of your old boyfriends. Why now?"

"That's because I think I love him."

Chris, Ash and Jane looked at each other,"Well that could be a problem."

Kay-Kay rolled her eyes,"Do you really want to."

Zee nodded,"And after I tell him..I'm gonna tell the hosts."

Ash rolled her eyes,"Do you really trust them?"

"Yes I do!" Zee said, defensively.

Chris shot a look at Ash,"Then we support you Zee."

"Yeah..I guess so." Ash said, looking down. Ash shook her head,"Bleh...half of them shouldn't be counted as boys anyway."

Rina looked back and forth between the girls, awkwardly,"Um."

"Right! Sorry!" Zee clapped her hands,"Let's get working."

* * *

(Outside)

Rina walked outside nervously. Her golden brown hair had been placed delicately into managed curls and her golden eyes were shown off subtly with bronze eye shadow and black eyeliner. The strapless, flower printed romper with a sash that gave her a little _'oomph'_ as Chris had called it. She delicately placed her feet into black studded gladiators and wore silver hoops.

Chris and Ash stood up, clapping.

Kay-Kay squealed,"Oh my gosh! You look so cute!"

Ash thumped her on the head,"She doesn't look cute-"

"-she looks hot," Chris finished, giving Rina a wolf whistle.

Haruhi rolled her eyes,"Did they boost your self esteem enough for your date?"

Rina nodded, not speaking.

The hosts stared in awe.

Kyouya grabbed his big black book of wonder,"Is that...that's 3rd year, Rina Mizu."

Kaoru stared,"Wow. How did-"

"-that happen?" Hikaru finished.

"It worked because of yours truly," Jane grinned, appearing out of nowhere,"Don't look so surprised. Oh and Rina!"

"Yeah," her head snapped up.

Jane walked over and held out her hand,"Ahem."

"Oh right," Rina handed her 4,000 yen.

"Are you sure you'll be alright on your date. You don't want any help," Ash asked, eyebrows shooting upwards.

"I'm positive. So it'll be at the boardwalk at 3:30."

"Yup. Bye! Thanks for the money."

Zee rolled her eyes,"Only you would care about the money."

Jane grinned,"Right?"

"Don't seem so proud about it." Kay-Kay looked annoyed.

Jane smirked,"It's in my blood, Kakes."

"Bull-"

"-shit." Chris grinned.

"I like money because I like the sound it makes when you swish it. Listen!" Jane flipped the money.

"Oh my god! That's a beautiful sound,"Chris said sarcastically.

Jane shook her head,"Shut up or I will hurt you."

"I'm not sc-Okay, I kind of am." Chris backed away.

"Hm." Jane winked at her.

* * *

(Back in the room)

Rena walked in,"So, I couldn't find Rena."

Jane looked confused,"You are Rena."

"No..I'm her twin, Suki."

"No, you are Rena. You don't have a twin." Jane said, twitching.

"No, you see me? I'm wearing a dress. I'm Suki. Rena doesn't wear dresses."

"You're fucking bipolar that's what you are,"Jane yelled.

Zee shook Jane,"Calm down, hun."

"But..."

"Relax."

Ash looked around,"Hey guys, where's Rena slash Suki?"

The door opened again,"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I couldn't find your room." Rena entered again.

"That's great. That's just wonderful. Sit. DOWN!" Jane yelled.

"Ooh. She's maaaaad." Rena sang.

Chris smirked,"So, you want you're fiance to like you?"

"He likes me..he just thinks I'm weird."

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Beats me. He said I was bipolar, but I'm not. I really have a twin sister!" Rena nodded, her blue hair bobbing up and down.

Haruhi whispered to Jane,"Aren't your parents shrinks?"

"Yeah." Jane whispered back.

Zee slapped her,"Fix her!"

"Fine..." Jane got up,"Honey, why don't you wear a dress?"

"Because Suki wears the dresses...she's the girly one. I'm the tomboy. Tomboys and girly-girls do not mix well in a girl, so I...I have a twin."

Jane nodded,"So you're not bipolar. You just want an excuse to be girly."

Rena looked down,"I was wearing a dress once and no one recognized me, so when Natsuki asked me out, I pretended to be Suki. And then I wanted him to get to know both sides of me...and now he's distant because he thinks I'm weird."

"So just be Rena." Haruhi said, shrugging.

"Tomboy Rena?" She seemed unsure.

"You're a tomboy. But you're also a girly girl. Find a balance and go with it." Haruhi said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But..."

Zee got up,"You are Rena. You like guns and you're good at sports. But you like to dress like a Barbie doll. You wear black but you like pink. Embrace the confusing-ness that is you. Dress how you want but act like who you are! It's not that hard."

Rena stood up,"But, what if he doesn't like 'Rena'?"

"Then he's not worth it. If you don't have confidence in yourself, how do you expect others to like you?" Kay-Kay asked.

Rena thought for a moment,"But it's fun being bipolar. It throws people off and makes them think you're a freak."

"Yeah? Well the man you're gonna marry thinks you're a freak too." Ash said.

"It's time you let Suki go." Chris nodded.

"So are you ready to be remade into..."Kay-Kay paused dramatically,"Suna?"

"Who-na?" Everyone asked.

"Suki. Rena. Su. Na. Suna!" Kay-Kay said,"God, it's not that hard to figure out."

"Let's do this." Rena nodded.

Rena was stuffed into a chair as Zee did her hair, Kay-Kay did her nails, Jane did her make-up and Ash and Chris picked out her clothes.

* * *

"You ready?" Ash and Chris yelled, running outside the house. The girls walked calmly, only paces behind them.

"For what?" Tamaki asked.

"Our masterpiece. Duh. Gosh, don't be such a cleetertart." They rolled their eyes simultaneously.

Jane whipped out her camera,"And enter!"

Rena walked out blushing. She wore a semi-low cut pink summer dress that hugged her. Her midnight blue hair was straightened half-way down her back and her brown eyes popped with the thick eye-liner she wore. Flip-flops did no wrong to her dress and as she tugged on her black bracelet, the girls smiled.

Jane walked towards her,"Yes, you look ah-mazing. That'll be 4,000 yen."

"I can't afford that..." Rena said quietly.

Jane thought,"How much do you have on you?"

"I have 2,800. But I need some of it for bus fair."

"Give us 1,500." Jane flinched,"But you owe..."

Rena smiled,"I'll pay you back during school."

"So...can we help you on your date?" Chris and Ash asked, hopefully.

Rena looked at them awkwardly,"No, I'm good."

"Damn it."

Rena thought for a minute,"You guys are more of a makeover group then a matchmaker one."

Chris put her hand on Rena's shoulder,"You'd be surprised..."

"...and not the good kind," Ash finished, mimicking her sister.

"Kay then."

Chris tried again,"You sure you don't want us to-"

Zee grabbed them by the ear,"She's sure. Let's go."

Jane smirked,"Be at the boardwalk at 3:30."

* * *

(Yuki)

"Sorry we're late Yuki."

She shook her head,"No problem."

"So...What's up with you?" Chris asked bluntly.

"Pardon?"

"Well the first girl was insecure. The second girl was bipolar. And you are..."

"Single...and wanting a boy to like me. I mean..I guess I'm pretty, but I don't know how to get his attention."

"You're in our class." Ash said and her eyes brightened,"You know who you'd look good with? That Jirou kid. Oh my god..you guys would have the cutest babies and he's perfect for you!"

"You think so too?" Yuki said, grinning.

"You are normal!" Chris smirked,"high five!"

"So..we could-," Zee started.

"-make her a slut?" Ash asked.

"What? NO! I said we could set them up...like a 'oops, we just bumped into each other but we should have lunch' kind of date." Zee finished.

"And..it's on the boardwalk, in that little cafe,"Kay-Kay continued.

"And we can play all this crappy lovey-dovey music,"Ash smirked.

Jane snapped,"And in the end, we'd like have like dancing, and the spotlight would be on them dancing.."

Chris smirked deviously,"And then there's a kiss chance. Voila. The perfect 'get him to notice you' date."

"I like it...but how do we get him on the boardwalk and how do we make it seem like I'm not going on a date, but I am."

"Zee, Kay-Kay, Haruhi...find the boy. Chris, Ash, we want formal, informal." Jane said, jotting down notes.

"So like..dressy-"Chris nodded.

"-but casual." Ash finished.

"Exactly..What are you guys waiting for? MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

* * *

Kay-Kay, Zee and Haruhi ran around searching for Jirou.

"What does he look like, Haruhi,"Kay-kay asked, panting.

"He looks like that," Haruhi pointed at a boy with blonde hair, a piercing on his left ear, wearing only swim trunks,"But that can't be Miyaki-san. He wouldn't be on a Host Club trip."

Kay-Kay snickered,"Unless he's gay."

"Shut up!" Zee said annoyed.

"Wait,"Haruhi slapped Zee,"That's him!"

"Yo! Jirou! Miyaki!" Zee yelled. The boy turned around,"Boardwalk...3:30pm. Be there! Or I will cut you in half." The girls ran away, leaving the boy shocked.

* * *

Chris and Ash threw dresses at Yuki. Short, shorter, green, greener, sleeves, no sleeves and the occasional ugly.

"This." They said at the same time. They chose a strapless lavender sundress embroidered with yellow sequins.

"It'll brings out her eyes." Ash said.

"Yeah and give her a girly-er frame." Chris nodded.

"Try it on." They said together.

"Kay..."Yuki rubbed her face,"Why did you have to attack me with dresses."

They shrugged,"You should have gotten out of the way."

"Fine I'll try it on..." Yuki grumbled, walking into the bathroom.

* * *

Jane wandered the boardwalk. _'Here's the cafe.'_

She entered the cafe and smiled at the scene, this would definitely work for her. She spotted the guy at the front and walked up to him,"Sir..could I talk to the owner of this place."

"He doesn't come here. But every now and again, his son comes, so if you catch him I'm sure you can talk but..."

"Who's the manager's son?"

"Do you not know that this is Cafe Ootori?" The man asked.

Jane grumbled,"Damn it."

"Kanagawa-san," Jane flinched at the familiarity of the voice,"My fiance has a request and I'm ordering that it be completed."

The man looked like he saw a ghost,"O-Ootori-san. She wanted to talk to you." He bowed his head and walked away.

"Kyouya...why am I not surprised?" Jane placed her hands on her hips in annoyance, whispering quietly,"And why are you following me? And why the hell did you tell that guy I was your fiance?"

"Well, aren't you?" Kyouya smirked.

"NO! I still have the rest of today and tomorrow." Jane glared.

Kyouya's smirk stayed in place,"Didn't you have something to ask me?"

"I had something to ask..but now I'm telling you. We're playing here today."

"It'll bring in more people. So, sure."

Jane shook her head,"We get fifty percent of profits after 3:30pm."

"No." He shook his head.

Jane smirked,"If we're getting married, you have to get used to the idea of sharing your money." She got up and left, singing fifty percent.

* * *

(room)

"You look so good!" Kay-Kay giggled,"You're so cute!"

Yuki tugged at the dress self-consciously.

"Tugging at it won't make it longer," Chris said, swatting her hand away.

"Thanks guys. So, 3:30 at the cafe place." Yuki got up and left.

Ash fell on the bed,"I'm tired."

"Well, don't be," Jane said, walking in,"We're playing. Oh and good job with Yuki."

"Thanks,"Chris said.

Zee looked at the girls,"When do you think I should tell Mori?"

"...Tonight?" Jane suggested.

"After the concert," Kay-Kay agreed.

"But he'll treat you differently, you know." Chris said.

"He won't think of you as you. Heck, it took me a while to get used to it," Ash shrugged.

"Kay. I'll tell him tonight."

* * *

**WHOO! DONE...longest chapter I've ever done(: **

**but it makes sense considering my absense.**

**Hope you guys arent too dissapointed, and I hope this makes up for the wait :/**

**Love you guys**

**I'm amazing deal with it**


	38. Surprises and Confessions

**So here's the next chapter. It's been a concern of mine that some of the canons are OOC, and while I try _so _hard not to make them like that, it happens because it helps the romance develop. I dunno if you all like it, or you tolerate it, or you downright hate it, but I am truly very sorry for it. But I guess it's also hard for me to get into the mindset to write these canons, just because their personalities are so defined it's like, 'No, you can't get it wrong' and I think that it's hard to write for those characters just because you're not really supposed to change them for your benefits (like what I'm doing). So really, I'm sorry. Please bear with me and my OOC-ness way of writing and my MarySue-ish characters. ****-_-**

**Also, there will be singing in this chapter, and to save space...I've decided to put parts of the songs. These are some of my favorite songs at the moment, and I really think you guys might like them, so check them out(: And the dancing, you can't really see the dance, but if you check out Nothing on Me's music video, that's pretty much what it is...So please actually watch it so that you get a feel for how it goes...**

* * *

**[11:53]**

It was silent as Zee took a deep breath.

"Enough of this," Ash got up,"We have to perform and your depression is not doing anything to help my voice."

Jane blinked twice,"Your excitement baffles me."

"Your sexuality baffles ME!" Ash retorted.

Jane stuck her tongue out,"I'm not the one who dated a homo!"

"I'm not either...That's Chris." Ash wiggled her eyebrows.

"EW! Sexual innuendos!" Kay-Kay screamed, flailing her arms jokingly.

Chris got up,"Hikaru is not homo!" She placed her hands on her hips, in mock-anger.

Zee grinned,"Well, we know you're not, Ms. Whippy."

Chris stared open-mouthed,"I am _so_ not whipped."

"No, of course not." Jane grinned.

Chris grinned cheekily,"At least I'm not the one who's at risk of being married." She picked up her phone to read a text. _'Oh joy, what does he want now?'_

Jane opened her mouth, and closed it, trying to think of a smart ass retort. But in the end, she grinned to show Chris that she thought none of it.

"So..."Zee grinned,"We have to look good if we want to perform."

Ash winked dramatically,"Sweetie, you _always_ look good. Oof! OW! Who threw this pillow at me?"

Kay-Kay whistled innocently hiding behind a sweat-dropping Haruhi,"It wasn't me, I'll tell you that."

Ash made a face and Zee rolled her eyes,"Right so what should we wear." Chris got up and walked out and then walked back in. "That was random." Zee said slowly.

"Sorry, I was getting light headed,"she gulped,"and a little nauseous, and I need a glass of water," she hurtled herself through the door and down the stairs before grinning,"I really deserve an Oscar. What the-" She was pulled back into a strong chest, trapped by lean yet muscular arms.

"Now, now. Let's not get cocky." Chris rolled her eyes at the self-absorbed cocky voice of her fake boyfriend but tensed at the closeness, nonetheless. Of course this was something her 'boyfriend' picked up on. "Does this bother you," he smirked into the crook of her neck,"Because I like it. _A lot_." He sent such cliched shivers down her spine, trailing kisses from her earlobe to her shoulder, right before the strap of her tank top started. "And I think I like you. _A lot_."

Chris took a deep breath. memories of Liz and Caleb's wedding came flooding back to her. _'He doesn't mean it. He just likes the reactions I give him. I'm a toy, a _fake_ girlfriend. Nothing more, nothing less. MAKE HIM STOP,' _Chris thought, with widened eyes as he licked her skin a little bit. The last thing she needed was a hickey. _'Why does he...no boy has ever affected me like this.' _He sucked on her earlobe, hard. _'Must. Not. Succumb. To. His. God dammit that feels so good. NO IT DOES NOT! Bad Chris. Horny Chris. __Oh my god, this is good._ No, no, no, no, no...he's making fun of me. I have to stop him.'She nudged her head against his to stop him from kissing her. "Stop playing me,"she muttered.

"But I'm not," he pouted against her hair as she squirmed from his grasp. Or at least attempted to.

Chris hissed in frustration,"You _know_ I like you. So you're making fun of me. It's not like you like me. We don't need to pull all this crap when we're alone." He stood frozen for a few moments as she struggled, "Let. Me. GO!"

Hikaru growled, dragging her to his room. _Bang! _The door was slammed shut as he paced back and forth. She watched from the corner that she hid in, slightly frightened. Moments passed before he spoke,"You're wrong you know."

She looked at him forgetting her fright, replacing it with surprise,"Excuse me?"

"I'm not playing you."

Chris snorted,"Yeah, right. And I'm a model who's made the front cover of some foreign high-end fashion magazine."

Hikaru smirked,"Good, now you know I'm not playing you." He grabbed a magazine seemingly out of thin air.

The female twin's eyes widened,"Shut up!" She saw her self smiling with her sister on the cover of a Japanese magazine.

"What can I say, you were-sorry are, _incredibly_ sexy."Hikaru grabbed her waist and brought her closer to him, before pulling them both down to the bed, her on top of him, their legs tangled together.

"Hikaru..."she trailed off whining, her face only inches away from his. _'So close. I wanna kiss him. I can't kiss him. DAMN THESE CONFLICTING EMOTIONS!'_

"_Chris_," he mimicked, teasingly before adopting a serious face. He looked at her,"I have a question. In the closet," he smirked in amusement as she bit her lip, blushing,"Why did you try to give yourself up to me. I know you have more self-respect than that."

Chris rolled her eyes,"I wasn't actually gonna go through with it. _You_ said we had to be emotionally developed enough to have sex and I quickened up the process. Of course, I'd known for a while that I liked you. And of course you were playing with me...like you're doing n-"

She was interrupted by Hikaru's growl. "Why is it so hard for you to realize that I want you. I need you. It's weird I'm only sixteen but it's like without you I'm nothing. You're like the best friend that I, the hopelessly torn by his emotions cliched guy, falls in love with. AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!" He screamed before pouting,"So tell me, why can't you give us a chance. I played you? I was letting my hormones show my lo-like for you. I-It's too hard just being friends, I don't know why though!" He lay down next to her, breathing unevenly. "Tell me Chris, why can't you just accept that maybe I actually have feeling for you?" He shifted himself to hover over her.

Chris looked and him and smirked,"So you _finally_ confess." She leaned in uncomfortably as he pinned her arms above her,"When I dreamed of this moment, it was you and me, that wonderfully heart breaking speech and me pointing a gun to your face. But despite the fact that this is my first time being intimate with a guy, let alone a foreign guy who's horny for me, I have to say it's better than my dreams."

Hikaru smirked,"So you dream about me."

The girl pushed her head back into the pillow, before arching her body slightly. _'How the _fuck_ am I doing this?'_ "Oh yeah," she said breathlessly,"I dream about you at night. When I'm _alone_, in bed. Come to think of it, you're all I can think about." She bit her lip, wrapping her legs against his waist. She grinned teasingly.

"Nice to know, but it's hard to believe that I'm the first guy you're being intimate with." He winked, allowing her to pull him down to her.

She nodded,"I watch a lot of porn...I'm just kidding! I guess things just come naturally with you."

"You still haven't answered my question." He nuzzled himself into her.

Chris smiled,"Aren't my actions answer enough?" They leaned in for a kiss. _Knock, knock._

"Hikaru, are you decent?" Kaoru called.

Chris groaned,"Your brother has terrible timing."

"He does, doesn't he,"Hikaru gently disentangled himself from the pouting girl,"So, where does this leave us."

"Well," Chris smirked,"I want you to go out with me again. Our previous relationships have done us no justice. I dunno, I kinda like horny Hikaru." She sauntered towards the door.

Hikaru smirked back,"Well, if that's what you want...but I'll have to ask your-"

Chris moaned opening the door,"No, don't! They'll ruin everything!"

"Who'll ruin everything?" Kaoru asked.

Chris glared at the twins,"_Everybody_." She blew her boyfriend a kiss and stalked down the hallway.

"She awkward,"Kaoru observed.

"She really is..."Hikaru agreed, staring at his girlfriend.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Alright, that was awkward," Haruhi said hesitantly.

"Yeah...that's Chris for you." Ash smiled sheepishly.

Jane grinned,"Right so meet up here at two, got it? Bye!" She dashed out the door much like Chris had done earlier before popping her head back in, grinning.

Kay-Kay went off to find her boyfriend and Jane and Haruhi decided to find Kyouya...Jane to seduce him, Haruhi to laugh at the awkwardness of it all. Ash disappeared into hiding from Kaoru leaving Zee alone.

"Ugh,"she said pacing down the hallway,"Oh my fu-"

Arms enveloped her into a hug, her back into her idiot boyfriend's chest,"Language my dear, We haven't seen each other in _ages _and you curse at me? I'm hurt, love."

"You're not hurt. You're an idiot." Zee rolled her eyes, turning into the hug, involuntarily pushing herself against him. She tilted her head slightly to look at Mori.

Mori gulped,"I really want to kiss you right now."

Zee grinned sheepishly,"Who's stopping you?" He didn't think twice swooping down to meet her anxious lips. Moments later, Zee found herself pressed against the wall as they battled for dominance over the kiss. Panting they finally broke apart,"We should, you know, probably go to a room if you wanna keep raping mouths." Mori rolled his eyes, before backing away from her.

"We should stop." He muttered, grudgingly.

"Wha? I was just kidding! I liked the mouth raping. I want more mouth raping! Rape. My. Mouth." Zee pulled him down to her and attacked his lips. She pulled away,"Don't you just _love _it when I rape your mouth?" She smirked cheekily as he mumbled incoherently. "What was that, love? I can't understand mmf-mmp-ahhmf-ffmmm,"she mimicked him.

Mori pinched her nose, speaking huskily into her ear,"I don't appreciate it when you make jokes at my expense." He kissed her neck lightly,"I'm sorry did I leave you speechless, _love_?" She pouted, blushing profoundly. "Well this is an interesting turn of events."

"Shut up. Let's go out side, I'm bored!" Zee pouted.

He smirked,"Can't handle it when the joke is on you?"

"Shut up."

"I _love _you."

"I _hate_ you."

"Zee, you are the light of my life."

"Mori, you're the bane of my existence."

"You wanna rape mouth some more?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No."

"Good, let's go outside." He bent his head down and brushed his lips against hers gently.

"Mkay."

* * *

(Jane/Haruhi)

_Slam!_ Jane shut Kyouya's door for what seemed like the thousandth time. "So, Haruhi...Do you know where my future fiance is?"

"No. I don't Jane-senpai. And frankly, I'm bored. Can I leave?" Haruhi groaned.

"Firstly, DON'T CALL ME THAT! And second, NO!" Jane growled.

"Right. Whatever Jane-_senpai_, I'm leaving," Haruhi whirled around and ran before Jane could catch her.

Jane sank to the floor in pretend pain, knowing Haruhi was sweatdropping near the stairs,"No! MY COMPLETELY PREDICTABLE AND ONLY SENSIBLE FRIEND! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Shut up senpai!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Jane yelled.

She heard a smothered laugh behind her. "My, my, my. Seems like someone is a little bit angry. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh. It's _you_. What do _you_ want?" Jane glared, infuriated at the man with the diabolically sexy, lopsided smirk.

"Well, considering you're on your knees in front of my room, I suppose I could ask you the same question." His glasses flashed. But he knew the answer to the question too well.

"Well, you see there are a lot of things I want," Jane replied cheekily,"I _want_ to consume ungodly amounts of alcohol, I _want_ to run around the school in a giant bunny costume, I _want_ to color my hair pink, I _want_ to eat melted fudge_, oh, _and I _want_ out of this bet."

Kyouya smirked,"Well, I'll try to work something out. Hm, after you're old enough to drink, we'll go to the bar. Then you can get drunk to your heart's content. I can order a bunny costume if you want one so badly," His glasses flashed as she shifted in discomfort,"There is a salon on the pier, I'm sure we can arrange for your hair to be uniquely colored. How does melted fudge sound for dessert? But I'm afraid that's when your luck runs out, because the only way out of this bet is for me to say that I love you."

Jane's eyes widened.

"You just did." She whsipered,"You just said it. You just said I Love You to me. That's what the bet called for. You did it. I win." Reality dawned on her as she screamed,"I DID IT!" She pecked Kyouya on the cheek,"Sorry Kyo, guess I just one upped you."

Kyouya smiled viciously,"Silly, silly, silly Jane. When did I say I love you?"

"You were speaking to me, and you said I love you. And it was directed at me. Therefore, you said you love me. Therefore, I win. Therefore, you lose. Therefore, _I _don't have to marry you."

Jane watched as his face flickered from shock to indifference,"What? That's so stup-. _Shit!_" He closed his eyes as Jane's words suddenly made sense,"Very well. You have certainly one the battle. But I will win the war. Because you see, _Kingston_, I always get what I want. And I. Want. _You_. As my bride, of course. What do you say. Hm? You ready for this war?"

"What? There's MORE? No way, nuh-uh. I _refuse _to take part in your 'war'. Why don't you go and play your games with someone else?" Jane muttered.

"Well, there's a perfectly logical explanation for that. You are a scholarship student. Top of your class. 4.0 GPA. Athletically fit. Beautiful. Musically gifted. Feisty-"

"-You forgot to mention a nut job with psychopathic friends. Emotionally unstable. Stupid bet taker-er. Glutton. Not a morning person. Please I could go on forever with bad stuff about me." Jane interrupted.

Kyouya walked into his room,"I think that you ran out of things to say about yourself. You see though, I want to marry you. Because I think the inferiority complex is rather charming. The hotheadedness, the random bursts of violence, they're a, excuse my language, turn on. And you know a lot about commoner thinking and can help me take over the marketing industry."

"Honestly, you're giving me a heartfelt confession...but now you're talking about work? Why would I wanna marry a self absorbed, workaholic, whack job who-"

"Because we're perfect for each other." He turned to her, smirking,"Don't bother saying it's not true. You've always been a flirt. Boys throw themselves at you, kiss the ground you walk on-"

"-That's hardly true-"

"-Shut up, I'm talking. You need someone who can keep you from letting all the attention go to your head. And who better than the one person who isn't willing to give you the time of day?" He stepped closer to her, a smirk ever present on his face,"And I'm known for being a conniving manipulator who isn't afraid to make people's lives hell."

"Yeah," Jane grinned up at him,"Can't argue with that."

"Right, well. You have compassion. It's quite endearing actually. You care so much about everyone and what they think and all that drama." He rolled his eyes to make his point,"But still, together we could be unstoppable, because let's face it. The minute we sense money-"

Jane rolled her eyes, blushing as a smile slapped itself onto her face,"-We do everything in our power to seize it."

Kyouya winked,"Exactly, and let's not forget the _obvious _attraction. Like the blushing, or the labored breathing, or the heart pounding, or the jealousy, or the shivers, or the _goddamn kisses_, ugh, they're like-"

"-Mind blowingly perfect?"

"Yes,"Kyouya looked down,"Jane, I like you."

"I like you too." Jane smiled shyly, closing the gap between the two. The kiss was soft and gentle.

They pulled apart,"Was that mind blowingly perfect?" Jane whispered.

He grinned,"_Oh_, the war has _definitely _just begun."

* * *

**[12:33]**

Kay-Kay strolled the corridors. "What to do, what to do." A smirk crept up on her face as she saw a small blonde eating cake.

"You. You _promised_! You said you would, but you didn't...How's that supposed to make me feel? How can I trust you when you won't even do what you said you would?" Kay-Kay faked a hurt expression as she marched, accusing her boyfriend.

Hunny looked at her with big eyes and cake crumbs on his mouth,"What did I do Kay-chan?"

Kay-Kay's face flickered from mock hurt to mock anger in seconds,"You. Don't. _Know_? How could you not know. You said and now you-AH. Fine. But when you do remember don't expect me to care." Kay-Kay turned around, breaking out into a smile.

"KAY-CHAN! What did I do,"he pouted.

She exaggerated a sigh,"Do you remember my first day of school? When we first met. Ring any bells?"

"Wha-? Oh." His eyes twinkled as he nuzzled his face into her neck,"Silly Kay-chan. If you wanted cake, all you had to do was ask."

Kay-Kay grinned,"R-really?" She faked shock, continuing on with her act,"Th-then can I have your cake?" She broke out into a smile.

"OKAY!" He smiled widely, pulling her to the table,"Here! This little piece is yours and the big piece is mine!" He announced splitting his cake into two uneven pieces.

Her smile faltered,"Gimme the big piece. Give it to me..._now_."

"But I WANT IT!"

"I DON'T CARE! Give. Me. The. Big. Piece. I WANT IT. I WANT IT. I WANT IT. I WANT IT. I WANT IT. I WANT IT NOW!" She hollered.

"Alright, alright. Just stop yelling woman, _jeez_." He switched the plates.

"YAY! Oh sorry, I mean, yay!"she brought her voice down to a whisper before devouring the cake. "_BURP!_ Ah, that was good."

"Poopie." Hunny stuck his tongue out before scarfing down his cake.

Kay jumped onto Hunny's lap,"I'm bored!"

"So?"

"ENTERTAIN ME!"

Hunny smirked,"How so? Like this?," He nuzzled his face into her neck, tickling her skin. "Or maybe like this,"he ran his fingers down her arms, just barely touching them. **"**Or maybe...like this," he twirled her hair, the blonde hair covering his fist. Quickly, he tugged her up to him and caught her lips.

When they finally broke apart, a flushed Kay-Kay pouted,"Not like that..._definitely_ not like that. And OW! That's my hair. NOT A ROPE," She untangled her hair from his grasp and ran her fingers through the stubborn knots,"I _wanted_ you to waddle around like a penguin, not. Injure. My. Scalp."

"I'm sorry,"he pouted at her innocently,"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yeah. Whatever." She jumped off of him and headed to the fridge.

"But it's not my fault,"he smirked, forcing her to back against the fridge. "You just tempt me so much. I-"

"-want to respect your space and will leave you alone because that's what good boyfriends do?" Kay-Kay held her head up defiantly as she mocked him.

"That was a joke...right? Because you're _mine_." He pressed their foreheads together. "And I'm yours." He pressed his lips to her gently.

Kay-Kay smiled and bit her lip,"I could get used to that."

"So could I."

* * *

**[Two-ish]**

Ash was scurrying the halls. "GIRL YOU LOOK BETTER WITH THE LIGHTS OFF, BETTER WITH THE LIGHTS OFF. OOOOOOH OOOOOOOH!" She belted as she tried to locate the 'meeting room'. "Where did it go!" She stared at a door,"Oh. it's this one." She opened the door,"Hey guys. Sorry I'm-"

"-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ash gaped at an undressed Kaoru and the girl who screamed...Aiko.

"S-sorr-"

Aiko's voice shrilled,"-Sorry? Really, that's the best you can do? You walked in on us-"

"-I SAID I WAS SORRY ALRIGHT! I got lost. I didn't know..."She stared accusingly at the compromising situation,"I'll leave now."

"Yeah. You probably should." Ash's head snapped back up as she stared at Kaoru.

Ash grimaced,"And to think I was willing to tell my parents about you. But hey. You're just not worth it."

The blonde's smirk grew even more vicious,"_Oh._ I think that they know more than you think they do. What with Kaoru already having talked to them and-_Shit._ I've said too much."

"You. Didn't." Ash glowered.

"I-"

"-I hate you. I hate everything about you. From now on, just leave me alone." Ash said coldly before heading out the door. She pushed back some tears as she stared at the room number. _'Of course. Wrong floor._'

* * *

**[2:46. Meeting Room]**

Ash stormed in,"Sorry. I'm. Late."

Chris stared at her sister,"You'll never guess what happened. Hikaru and I finally got together, like officially. Not the fake dating we did to get you and Kao-_fuck_."

"You did what?"

"I'm sorry?" Chris winced.

Ash shrugged,"Doesn't matter. He's not on the market now anyway."

Zee strummed her guitar,"Whaddya mean? After his heartfelt confession? He gave up on you?"

"He's back with-"

"Fuck. _Fuck_. **Fuck**. He's with AIKO?" Chris growled.

"Doesn't matter. He's just some stupid boy. After semester end, he'll be out of sight, out of mind."

"Ash, you liked him." Kay-Kay twirled a drumstick in her hand.

Ash rolled her eyes,"99% of all relationships end in heartbreak. Guess my luck ran short."

Zee and Jane shared a knowing glance,"Right well, to brighten everything up...um. I'm not in danger of getting married. As of now."

Ash smiled,"That's good. Knew you'd weasel you way out of that bet."

Haruhi walked in,"Everything's set. Get ready, will you? It's already really late, if you don't want your whole plan to end in failure I suggest you guys get dressed."

* * *

(Cafe)

Zee was sitting on the stage tuning her guitar. She was wearing a pair of frayed shorts and an off-the-shoulder tee. Her green and pink bikini strap teased it's way out of her shirt as she strummed. Jane, on the other hand, was practicing chords with the utmost concentration. She wore a pair of black jean-capris that laced up on the side and a simple purple t-shirt that showed the out line of her swimsuit. Kay-Kay on the other hand decided to play it casual in a pair of sweats and a hoodie. With the hood up, she looked 'bad-ass' (as Zee so eloquently put it) as she banged the drums senselessly.

_Crash!_

"Yo! Ash. Chris, how freakin' long does it take to do vocal exercises?" She growled.

Jane hid a smirk as she called out to them,"You better hurry. Kay-Kay is becoming UltiKay."

Kay-Kay scoffed. "AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!" Jane yelled back.

"Nuh-uh. UltiKay is uber bad-ass. I'm only a little," she pinched her fingers close together as if to make her point,"very little bad-ass right now."

Chris hopped onto the stairs,"Alright-"

"-Fine-"

"-Stop you're-"

"-whining already." Ash rolled her eyes.

"We're here aren't we?" The shrugged together,"I don't see what the big problem is." Chris was in a pair of basketball shorts, flip-flops and a baggy tank top. Ash on the other hand, was in black liquid leggings, a pair of heeled ankle boots and a strapless, studded shirt that had a sweetheart neckline.

Jane hooked her laptop up to her keyboard,"All right. We have thirty seconds."

"Or we could start now." Kay-Kay twirled a drum-stick in her hand.

"Yes...Let's do that." Jane grinned.

Zee looked out toward the small audience,"Um. Hey guys! I'm-or rather we are Undefined and we're doing performing for you guys...So sit back, relax and enjoy the music!"

Jane spoke up,"This is You're My Only Shorty, by the way. You guys may not understand it...but um, we don't know any Japanese songs, so sorry."

Kay-Kay tapped her drumsticks over her head,"1, 2, 3, 4!"

Ash tapped her feet,"Christina...and Ash. Last night was crazy and today's at an end. Did you really mean it and could you say it again? Oh-oh, even if you just say it over the phone. Come on, ring, ring, ring, yeah. Love makes me crazy restless dumb and paranoid. But I'll take a chance on us and hope you don't destroy my heart. Just give me one guarantee, I'm the only girl you see. Whatcha say boy?-"

* * *

"Am I you're only shorty?" Chris finished the song, pointing out into the bigger audience and broke out into a big smile.

Kay-Kay smirked from behind the drums,"Alright! You guys having fun? Excuse my height, you can't really see me but the drummer in the back is speaking right now. Our next song is kind of slow, so everybody grab a partner and head out onto the floor...er yeah, and if you're not gonna dance, then please move out of the way. Anyway, um this song is called On My Mind by Cody Simpson."

As the song played, Jane shared a smirk with Zee. Rina had walked onto the dance floor with her fiance, all while blushing profoundly. Rena too, pulled her fiance onto the dance floor and awkwardly swayed with him while talking. Yuki was sitting with Jirou at a table, giggling about something as he ran his fingers through his hair.

_'We did well,'_ Jane thought, cackling inwardly. The song ended and as they continued to play more songs, she observed that the hosts had come to watch and were awestruck. She couldn't help but have a slight ego-boost.

Finally their performance ended,"Alright! Before we go, we have one, final song for you guys. It's kind of like a ritual for us that Ash dances for one song, since she is our resident dancer. But we have a special surprise as well," Jane grinned as Ash's eyes widened. Jane brought up her skype and made a call as Zee fixed up the big projector,"All the way from America, give it up for our final two band members, Molly Hayston and Vanessa Santiago!"

Everyone looked at the projector as Vanessa's face popped up. "Hey guys! How's it going? Um, I'm Vanessa and Molly is..."she looked around,"here." She pulled the small girl onto the screen.

"Hey guys! What's up? So it's like two in the morning here, so I'm pretty much on a soda high right now." Molly grinned sheepishly as the audience chuckled.

Chris cleared her throat,"Right, so we'll be performing Nothing on Me by Jacob Latimore."

* * *

"You ain't got nothing on me," Ash and Molly spun to finish as the audience cheered.

Ash winced as she walked up to the microphone,"Alright! Let's give Molly and VanVan a hand so that they can go to sleep!" She clapped with the rest of the audience,"Um, give it up for our _amazing_ instrumentalists...Jane Kingston on the keyboard! Kay-Kay Klein on drums and Zee Beakerman on guitar. Vanessa played the DJ-thingamajigy." She paused as the audience cheered,"Finally, give a hand to Molly, my one and only dance partner who actually introduced me to this crazy group of people behind me. And finally, my wonderful sister, Chris Patel! Alright!"

Chris smirked,"I think you're forgetting someone...GIVE IT UP FOR MY SISTER ASH PATEL! WHOO! We also need to thank Kyouya Ootori, for giving us this gig, and if you have money...go check out the Ouran High School Host Club. Those guys are really amazing and they know how to make a girl melt." Chris laughed.

"Thank you guys! Good night!" Zee's voice boomed through the speakers.

* * *

(5 minutes later...)

Ash limped down the stairs of the stage,"Ah. Ow. Hee. Hoo. Ha my god, this hurts. Zee, carry me."

She spread out like a star and jumped on Zee's back,"Ow. Little warning next time, mkay hun?"

"Shuttup. You guys should have told me I was gonna dance. I wouldn't have worn freaking five inch heels! Jane, I hate you're life and I hope you die a severely painful death." Ash grimaced as Zee put her down on a table and took off her shoes.

"Sorry sweetie, I didn't know. Here lemme see how bad it is," Jane sat on a chair and inspected her bare feet,"Hun, they're swollen. And I think that you got a couple of blisters. And maybe a few bruises. You're going back to the hotel room."

Ash pouted,"Then you're coming with me. It's your fault anyways."

"But-"

Chris rolled her eyes,"I'll take her back. She's my flesh and blood and _I'm_ the one who's gonna here about it for the next hundred years."

Ash shook her head,"It's fine. I'll hobble back to the hotel. It's not that fa-"

"Well, that was quite an interesting performance you put on,"Kyouya smirked.

Ash stuck her foot out. "You know what's interesting? The number of injuries on my feet. That's interesting. Now you, I don't care if you want to talk money. You can do that on your own time. Jane handles all our financial stuff, talk to her about it. Vamoose!"

Kyouya made a face,"Well then. C'mon Jane." He dragged the red-head out of the restaurant.

Kay-Kay, Hunny, Hikaru, Chris, Tamaki, Haruhi, Mori and Zee made their exit as well.

"Wait, you guys! Don't leave me here!"

"I didn't," she turned around to see Kaoru sitting on the chair.

She glared,"Didn't I tell you not to talk to me?"

"What you saw there-"

"-I don't care."

"Yes, you do. She's my mom's protege and was modelling clothes on me. That's why we went out in the first place."

Ash shrugged,"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want to give us another chance, Ash. And me talking to your parents...that was about letting you be in the magazine, here's a copy by the way. And the dating thing just slipped out, because you know I was angry and hurt...And they were mad at you at first. But, they told me that as long as you got good grades we could still go out. And back then I was like, whatever. But I want you back Ash."

"But-"

"-It's you're fault in the first place you know."

"But-"

"Ash."

"I. I think we should work our way back to romance. We clearly have a lot of sexual tension between us," Ash smiled sheepishly at her feeble attempt at a joke,"But, there's no trust. Let's just try to get back to how we were. How about that?"

"More waiting?" He groaned,"...Fine."

* * *

"IhaveaweakheartandIdon'tknowwhenImightdieandI'mtellingyouthisbecauseI'minlovewithyou-"

"You're dying?"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait(:**

**I'mamazingdealwithit**


	39. SurprisesConfessions Part 2:Zee's Story

**This is the 2nd part to the previous chapter...I used up all my words in that one...sorry -_- OH and I got 2 reviews...I'm sorry, but that's just depressing :'( like really...please review. They make me happy :D**

**This part is one that I've been planning for a while, so enjoy(: OH and sorry for not warning you about Chris' cursing. Right well, this chapter is rated T for language.**

* * *

(Whenever it ended)

"Well-"

"-You're dying?" Mori glared at the ground.

"I-Yes. I'm dying, if you wanna sound _negative_ about it. I was born with a weak heart because my blood doesn't pump enough blood to my heart. My dad gave me enough blood to keep living for no one knows how long and when I get to angry or something, I start to lose that blood and y'know what happens." Zee took his hand in hers. "I'm fine, for now. As long as I keep myself in check, I'll stay fine."

Mori stopped,"But why're you telling me-"

Zee pouted. "Well I don't wanna repeat it," she whined.

"Zee-"

"-No. You listen to me. I love you. Alright? I said it, I love you. It's pathetic that I'm such a hopeless romantic, but it's true. I'm telling you this because I-" She paused,"We're in our last year of high school. Pretty soon, I''ll be off to college, focusing on getting a job, trying not to die," her grin faltered as his face hardened. "Right well, I don't know if I'll ever feel like this again. So, I...I don't want there to be any secrets between us. Not about me, at least."

He stroked her hand with his thumb,"You're amazing, you know that?" He smiled softly,"You are so fucking amazing, you know that? But Zee..."

She pulled her hand away from him,"I-I get it, if you wanna break up."

Mori smirked at her,"Why would I? Think of me as your bodyguard."

"The ones that are hired by parents to keep their kids safe and tend to be twenty years older and ugly?" She asked sweetly.

"No, the ones that are really hot, fall in love with the girls their supposed to protect, oh and kiss them."

She smiled,"I don't believe I'm familiar with that last part. Care to demonstrate?"

He bent down slightly to give Zee a kiss.

"Zee?"

"Hm." She sighed contently.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A little sappy, but now you know stuff about Zee..Um,I hope you guys enjoyed what's been going on and REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW **

oh, if you didn't understand that long review plead, I basically just begged you to review...please?

3 I'm amazing


	40. And so the Beach Days Come to an End

**Hey, so here's the next chapter..This is the last of the beach house installments...my friend really wanted to write a chapter-_- she also took a M-suggesting approach to the story...enjoy? **

**She's sort of a procrastinator (like me...) so that's why it took so long...I'm so sorry for the wait guys. I probably lost like all my readers -_- **

**Um, I'd just like to point this out to one of my readers: Just A Reader. You are not a member and I can't actually PM you but chapter 44 was actually the remaining part of 43 because I couldn't fit it all in that one chapter...just putting that out there**

**So yeah, here's the next chapter(: Jane talks a little(sortakinda alot) dirty...so beware:D**

* * *

(Wherever)

"It hurts so freaking much," Ash whined as she leaned against Kaoru.

Kaoru grunted. "If we were dating, I could just carry you back to the hotel."

Ash stuck her tongue out childishly,"You. Suck."

"No I don't," He smirked suddenly,"But you could be." Pouting at her indifferent attitude he groaned,"C'mon Ash. I'm freaking desperate."

"Carry me."

He stopped and stared at her begging expression,"Not until you agree to-FINE. You wanna be a bride or a pig?"

"Excuse me?" Ash stared at him, her head tilted to the side in confusion,"OH, you mean..okay I get you. Piggyback please." She grinned as he hunched over in front of her, beckoning her to get on.

Kaoru grunted as she jumped on him,"Oof. That hurt."

Ash smirked deviously,"You know, your butt is really cute..." She teased, mockingly choking him.

"I freaking hate you, Ash...I freaking hate you." He pinched her leg playfully.

Ash couldn't help but laugh,"Now, now. Don't be modest, it's _gorgeous_. I swear if my legs weren't aching and we weren't just friends, I would jump you."

"Go ahead," Kaoru said too quickly,"I-I mean you know..no, I literally mean go ahead. I'm not complaining." They had reached the hotel and were going up the many flights of stairs.

"You man-whore," Ash grinned, ruffling his hair.

"Nuh-uh." He smiled playfully.

"Ya-huh."

"Nuh-uh. I'm just in _love_. Where's your key?"

Ash grabbed it out of her pocket and gave it to him. Opening the door he unceremoniously dropped her on the bed. She towards the door and patted the bed,"Kaoru, don't leave me. Stay, converse. It'll be fun."

He pouted,"Do I _have_ to?"

"Yes."

"But-"

"Yes."

"But-"

She shook her head,"No no. No interrupting, I'm in charge and I'm saying that you. Have. To. Stay."

"Fine," He fell on the bed next to her,"So what do you wanna do?"

She shrugged,"You can take off my shoes and give me a foot massage."

"But they look disgusting," he whined.

"Friends help friends. Shut up and massage." She pouted,"If you _love_ me."

He groaned and sat before her,"Well, when you put it like _that_."

* * *

(Jane and Kyouya)

"So..." Jane bit her lip.

Kyouya handed her a wad of bills. "You're income from the concert."

She grinned before seductively putting the money in her rear pockets.

He looked at her,"What the hell are you doing?"

She looked at him before donning a childish look on her face,"I was trying to be all stripper like but it didn't work because I'm not wearing a bra so I can't stuff the money in there."

"You're not wearing a bra?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively,"Well, someone's a little kinky."

Jane exaggerated a wink,"You know what they say, 'Those who can't do, kink'. But Kyo...how do I make you kinky?"

Kyouya rolled his eyes,"Jane? Shut up."

She payed him no mind as she rambled,"Maybe you're into S&M. Or you get dirty with food. Or maybe you're into cosplay," She roamed her hands across his chest, grabbing his glasses and placing them on her own face,"You'd probably like having a sexy secretary hand cuff you and lick syrup off your-ahem-special place and let you whip her-oh god! I am getting so turned on right now, It's ridiculous." She grinned at his appalled face. "Did I mention I was perverted. Yeah, it's a great quality when I'm in bed."

"You've been in bed with other guys?"

"Well I mean, I've gotten _ slightly_ tipsy and fooled around with guys."

Kyouya's eyes hardened,"Answer the question."

"N-" She was interrupted as Kyouya's lips came crashing down on hers. Moments passed before they pulled apart,"You know Kyo, being jealous makes you super hot." She smirked, sauntering away. When he was finally out of sight, she ran to the vending machine,"Oh my god. Oh my god. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod."

Someone cleared their throat over top of her,"I think you have something that belongs to me." Jane looked at Kyouya and stood up. He pressed her up against the vending machine and grinned, breathing on her neck.

"A-and what is that,"She tried to increase the distance between the two yet again.

"My." He kissed her, "Glasses." Kyouya swiped them off her head and grinned pulling her into him by her belt loops,"You definitely know how to make me kinky. I'm not one to have preferences but the girls say I'm really good regardless."

"You've slept with other girls," Jane's face hardened.

His eyes danced with amusement at the familiarity of the situation,"I've only ever fooled around. Never actually slep-"

He fell to the ground as Jane jumped on him, kissing him hungrily. She pulled away, red and embarrassed. "Kinky Jane is hot. Jealous Jane is sexy as hell."

She glared,"You're. An. Ass."

* * *

Hikaru and Chris sat on the sand, by the water.

"You wanna go in?" He nudged her playfully.

"No thanks." She nudged him back.

He pouted,"But everyone wants to see your gorgeous swimsuit, you know."

"I'mnotwearingone."

He paused for a moment before looking down and grinning,"Then what are you wearing underneath those clothes?"

Chris rolled her eyes,"Stop being a pervert." She pushed him slightly with her elbow.

"But I wanna know, Chris. You're getting me all excited," he stuck his face in hers, there noses just barely touching.

"UM," she got up quickly,"I'm gonna go." She started walking when she fell on the sand. "Whatthe-"

Hikaru smirked,"You don't get to go _anywhere_."

"Hikaru," she whined.

She tried to move away from him when he locked her into place, hovering over her. He pulled her tank's strap back,"Is that a bra strap I see?"

"Why won't you let me go?"

Hikaru cocked his head to the side,"I need a reason?"

Chris smiled sweetly and punched him,"Perverts never prosper."

Hikaru pouted,"Come with me, come with me, come with me, come with me. _Please_?"

She nodded sympathetically,"Well, when you put it like that...no."

"You. Suck." He smirked before lifting her and dropping her in the water.

_Splash!_ "And you're dead."

* * *

**Later that day...**

"I can't believe the weekend's _over_," Kay-Kay pouted, falling into the car that was to escort the girls home.

Ash and Chris groaned simultaneously as they climbed in.

"That means that tomorrow is Monday." Jane nodded.

Zee yawned,"I'm so tired."

They stared at her before Ash yelled,"THAT'S NOT YOUR LINE!"

"Oh crap! I-I-I mean...and you know what happens on Mondays." She gave a mock sigh of disappointment.

Tamaki looked at them innocently,"What?"

Kay-Kay grinned,"SCHOOL! It's the most boringest, stupidest, longestest time of our lives. You know how much we could be achieving if we didn't go to school? A lot."

"Yeah," Chris nodded in agreement. "And she means a _lot_, like a lot, a lot. Like," she extended her arms vertically,"a lot."

Jane rolled her eyes,"You're just sooo eloquent my dear."

Chris stuck her tongue out,"Don't hate-"

"-whatcha don't got, foo." Ash popped her head out of the car and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Shut up."

Haruhi pushed Ash into the car and climbed in as well,"My father has called 15 times in the last 3 minutes. Let's go."

Zee tilted her head to the side,"How's that possible?"

"It's not. I have given the driver your addresses so it's best if you're on your ways." Kyouya spoke, looking at his black book. He smirked at Jane,"Bye girls, see you all tomorrow."

She rolled her eyes as Hunny glomped Kay-Kay,"Bye Kay-chan."

"Get off me." Her eye twitched as she pushed him off. Teasingly, she smiled, before climbing into the car. "Bye Hunny."

Chris and Jane followed when Kay-Kay looked around frantically,"WHERE'S ZEE? Do you know how bad it's gonna be if I go home and she's not with ME?"

"Calm yourself, I'm right here." Zee rolled her eyes, playing with Mori's fingers.

"Ah." _Slap._

"You know I hate it when you do that!" Zee whined.

Kay-Kay glared,"DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD IT'S GONNA BE IF I GO HOME WITH YOU AND YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

Ash and Chris snickered from inside the car. At the top of their lungs they screamed, "ZEE HAS A BUN IN THE OVEN, ZEE HAS A BUN IN THE OVEN."

"Jane," Zee smirked sadistically,"Do you think anyone would miss these two?"

"I would."

"Yeah, see Hikaru and Kaoru would." Ash stuck her tongue out.

"They dun count bro."

"Yes they do." The twins spoke together.

Haruhi, who had been screening her father's calls, screamed,"Can we please go."

And so they did.

* * *

**I'm really not proud of her ending, but it is her chapter so...**

**Um, I suck. I'm a terrible person and you have every right to hate me. I'm super super super super super super super sorry...kay um bye.**

love,

**i'm amazing deal with it:D**


	41. KayKay's Coping Mechanisms

**I'm lousy and terrible but I'm trying so hard to update often. I really am. I have everything planned out. I just need the time to update. So, here's the next chapter AND it has the long waited preview that _everyone_ (or at least a few of you) have been waiting for. Ready? Go READ...** **:D**

**Just A Reader: I deleted a lot of my old Author's Notes, so that's why the chapters have gone down...if that makes sense.**

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since the Hosts and the girls had all gone to the beach together. Currently, all of them, sans Zee, were entering the Beakerman/Klein household after one of Mori's kendo matches.

"Wow," the gang walked in to see Zee watching TV on the couch.

"I can't believe you didn't come to Takashi's kendo match," Kay-kay sat on the couch next to her.

"I had important stuff to do."

"What's more important then seeing some famous guy beat some other guy up," Chris scoffed.

"Um, I don't know maybe, a kendo match that I had," Zee snapped, getting up. They froze as the tall girl stood up and brushed off some imaginary dirt.

"Oh, right. That was...today," Kay-kay said.

"Yeah it _was_," Zee narrowed her eyes on them.

"Well, you can't blame us. We've been to a thousand of your matches," Ash retorted meekly.

"Name one."

"Well, the one where you beat the guy up with the stick." Chris defended her sister.

Zee rolled her eyes,"Oh yeah, Chris. _Real_ specific." During this time, the hosts and Haruhi had effectively crammed themselves into corner, waiting to escape.

Jane, who to bother Kyouya, had dyed her hair purple, tried to reason with her friend,"Oh come on. It was one match. There'll always be next-"

"-_year_."

"You mean we missed the championships?" Jane concluded, ashamed.

"Oh, look. We're finally on the same page," Zee threw her hands up in the air.

"Oh, why don't you stop flipping shit up, Zee. If the roles were reversed, you would have ditched me for him too," Kay-kay countered.

"Actually, I would have stayed with you. Because you are, excuse me, _were..._very important to me. I would have come, but apparently I just don't hold enough importance in this 'group'." Zee sniffled slightly, holding back tears.

"Zee, I-" Kay-kay started.

"No, don't even give me your pathetic sob story. You want to know what's pathetic? Me against some girl, who has the worst form since that time you tried to teach Fix-It how to dance. Her whole family is there to support her, and you know who's there to support me? Guess. No, don't make excuses, just fucking guess."

"No one." Kay-kay said softly.

Zee bit her tongue,"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I SAID NO ONE, OKAY?"

"You're damn right, no one. And you wanna know what's the best part of this whole story, I forfeit! Yeah, I could have beat that girl with both hands tied behind my back, but I let her win. And do you wanna know why, sister? No. Well, I'm gonna tell you anyway. It's not worth it to succeed if there's no one to share it with." Zee growled," But I'm guessing you wouldn't know that, aren't I right, _Takashi_?"

"Ah." He looked down ashamed as the hosts came tumbling out of their corners.

"Don't. Say. Tha-You know what. I wouldn't expect anything less from the great Takashi Morinozuka. I have no one, he has the entire school population. His tournament isn't over, mine is. You could have seen any of his after mine, but no, you didn't. So, you know what? Good riddance to you all, and I want every single one of you, AND I MEAN ALL OF YOU, get out of my life, and stay out!"

Zee marched up the stairs in rage. As she climbed up to the top of the staircase, she clutched the railing helplessly. Her body gave out from underneath her and her face was turning whiter in the few short seconds following her fall.

Breathing heavily, she hauled herself to stand,"I'm alright. I'm perfectly fine."

Kay-Kay, who had ran up the stairs, reached out to steady her,"Zee, you're burning up. We have to get you to the hospital."

Zee shook her head defiantly,"I'm fine."

"You are whiter that white, you're hyperventilating, and you need a blood transfusion. SHUT THE FUCK UP AND COME WITH ME TO THE HOSPITAL." Kay-Kay roared,"Ash call my parents. Jane and Chris, get her in the car." The tiny girl whipped out a pair of keys,"Let's roll."

* * *

(Hospital)

A nurse came out of the emergency room where Zee was currently held 'captive'."Mr. Beakerman, Ms. Klein. It is imperative for her to recieve a blood transfusion. We have her hooked up to a heart monitor, but her heart beat is slowly decreasing. It can only get worse from here. The transfusion is a risky one, but, it has proven to be successful before."

Mr. Beakerman nodded once,"So, I'll go and get ready for the transfusion then."

"I'm afraid that's not possible. There are only so many times a person is allowed to donate large quantities of blood for a patient. You've reached your quota. We'll try and find a new blood donor. But, under the circumstances, the chances of finding one so late in the procedure is rare." The nurse spoke sympathetically.

Kay-Kay stood up,"You're telling me that my sister is going to die?" She shook,"She's fucking AB+. ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT THERE IS NO ONE IN ALL OF JAPAN WITH THE BLOOD TYPE AB+?"

"I-I understand you're upset-"

"-upset? MY SISTER MIGHT AS WELL BE DEAD AND YOU THINK I'M UPSET?"

The PA system crackled for a second before Chris and Ash's voices were heard overhead. "Ladies and gentlemen. There is a 17 year-old who may die in the next few hours. She's in dire need of a blood transfusion. I urge anyone with the blood type AB+ to help this girl. She really deserves the best in life. So please, have a heart and help a young girl save hers. Plus, we'll give you a reward...so, if anything, do it for that."

"ARE THEY STUPID. NO ONE IS GONNA COME. SHE'S GONNA DIE. SHE'S GONNA DIE AND SHE HATED ME." Kay-Kay sank to the floor, sobbing.

Mrs. Klein dropped down next to her daughter,"No sweetie, Zee's strong. She'll be alright."

Just then, Jane burst in with a violet-haired girl. "She's. Gonna. Give. Blood." Jane gasped.

"Yeah." She said, awkwardly.

Jane nodded, panting,"Name. Hers. Krystal. Douglas. From Ireland. Blood type. AB. Positive. You're. Welcome. I'm never running again."

The nurse nodded, handing her a clipboard,"Just fill out this f-"

"-WE DON'T HAVE TIME." Kay-Kay hollered, pushing the two of them into the ER and sliding against the door. "Too much?"

Jane nodded,"Just a little."

* * *

**AND IT'S DONE. I hope you guys liked it and I'm so sorry it took this long Shibo. Review!**

**~I'm Amazing so Review.**


	42. I'M SO SORRY Not a chapter

**So...I posted 3 chapters. THREE. And evidently, none of them uploaded. So now, I'm rewriting them. And it'll take some time. I hope you will all be patient with me. On another note, has this happened to any of you guys? Or maybe I just have a lot of bad luck...I don't know.**

**I'm sorry, this isn't a chapter. I'm so close to finishing the next chapter. It should be up (hopefully) within the next week.**

**I really am sorry,**

**I'm Amazing Deal With It**


	43. Author's Note - Farewell (Please Read)

Dear Readers,

So...as you might know, I have not updated Twisted Love Story in awhile. Some might consider it on hiatus. Regardless, I want to apologize to all of you. I've had a lot going on in my life and I can't bring myself to update this story frequently or at all. I really wanted to finish this story but I feel like anything I come up with at this point sucks and I've scrapped multiple chapters because of this. It's been an amazing 3 years but I really can't continue this story. You may hate me or genuinely not care, but I am sorry. I'm truly, very sorry. Especially to the contest winners that I couldn't get to. I'm truly, truly very sorry. I mean...some of you have been around since I was **AEIOU872**. Haha, that was back in my foolish days of adolescence. Back when I used to break into the story with my Author's Notes and just completely stop the flow of it. You guys were there when I wrote my first crack oneshot. I mean...Secret of Class 2A or whatever? That was pretty bad, not going to lie. What I'm trying to say is, you guys are amazing and wonderful and maybe in the future I'll continue writing. But until then, I hope you guys can understand and forgive me.

* * *

At this time I wanted to thank everyone who's ever favorited, alerted, bookmarked, and followed this story. I love you all so dearly and I think you guys are the best people in the world.

And for my reviewers. 571 reviews. 39 pages. That is infinitely more than I could have ever even hoped for. Thank you guys so, so, so much. Thank you to:

1. Zurla Adams

2. Emberwillow14

3. J. Panda

4. KageNoNeko

5. i-heart-kaoru

6. yuriama sohma

7. Teberz

8. cookie-pocky-strawberry-love

9. katara12171

10. novellover

11. Shibo26

12. mary-loki

13. xXtamaXx

14. Woopa

15. Just Cy

16. Nitrea

17. my name is bob but i am a girl

18. Smileyfreak97

19. TheEvilMuffinToaster

20. AlwaysBeHappy

21. Chocoholic Jeevas

22. LoveThatWolf

23. lalaloo321

24. inoempriss

25. KraDEJDarK

26. Bloody Diamond

27. Curious Zara

28. ILoooveAnimeBishiesx3

29. xxAwesomeLucyxx

30. Deerdryad

31. Breadwing

32. Kitty243

33. WinterMission

34. Sha-dy94

35. soserene93

36. XxWolfSpirit20xX

37. xLilWolfGirlx

38. moyoki

39. Kurumasredredrose

40. haruhixtamaiki4evah

41. Kvaes Varetnai

42. ParalyzedInHeaven

43. Donutfoundation

44. Chibi Cho no Gaara

45. Apathetical

46. Stargal12

47. AshesAshesWeAllFallDeepDown

48. vivvy09

49. woodspritethatconqueredpeopl e

50. kriss-uchiha

51. An Sinsear Crazy O Sreabh

52. ImNotRandom14

53. Paisley May

54. mindless-junk-247

55. XxJinxieUnluckyxX

56. ExtremelyTam

57. Pineapple Joonmyun

58. Aurora-16

59. Jasper's gal 33

60. always listin to music

61. Alikkatz

62. Chipmunk169646

63. Pixieguitarbook46

64. LittleBlondMidgitLover

65. BetweenTheInfluence

66. DaughterofDemeter123

67. AuroraNightz

68. LoreilDarkSky00

69. AlyaKihaku

70. Lorna Roxen

71. Dreamaker401

72. Mimpy

73. Zia9583

74. GreenerGrass

75. Alisa Shadows

76. ThePolkaDotDinosaur

77. SolitaryNyght

78. TwiFairyAlchemist

79. Niikkii95

80. oOMidnightStarOo

81. GensouJiyuu

82. LOLwolf

83. Pink0Poison

84. Iwantmyaccounttobedeleted

85. xyl-night101

86. Midnighter67

87. Lune de Ve

88. wo-xi-huan-ni

89. arashi kanami

90. 00StellaKichi00

91. Shinju Nara

92. Xenia-Merlo

93. TheDevils'DoubleTroubleAngels

94. green mangolia

95. Cross your Heart for me

96. xXxScarletxXxSakuraxXx

97. Darka Moon

98. And You Wonder Why I Do This

99. FallenStarx3

100. Mangagirl97

101. the-pyro-princess13

102. AnimeVamp1997

103. evonne heartfilia

104. The Goddess of Darkness

105. xxhaesung

106. xXxMayonakaxXx

107. sammycircle

108. Wolf Eared Girl

109. Nemo-chan

110. Creative-in-Strips

111. blackbutlerfangurl

112. DestinedForGreatness

113. Escape to Ouran

114. Timewriter

115. poison innocence

116. 1AllyBear1

117. Mahalin

118. rayningnight

119. animeluvur123456789

120. Eva Sirico

121. Mayonaka Naze

122. 2lazy2thinkofaname

123. Starred

124. Kaori Ameki

125. dragonflyer30

126. Animechic34521

127. rpatz15

128. vampirelover43v3r

129. boredom moves mountains

130. IMAxENIGMAx

131. Emilika

132. IchingoShinobi

133. Kevan Starks

134. ita-chan1215

135. Yua's Everlasting Love

136. bored411

137. Synk

138. The-Fair-Lady

139. angelamber77

140. xPoisonedBlueRose13x

141. HellsAngel002

142. Ginger-Megz

143. pink hell

144. tokiluv

145. Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn

146. Meatbun Attack

147. FanGirl98578

148. Roses-are-in-Bloom

149. gurlindaconr

150. Sweetheart34

151. Visiblemist

152. TheDreamerOfFantasy

153. Victoria Duvole

154. Fishpuppy

155. 2ndexorcist

156. MitsukiCHANandNarutoKUN

157. nerdygansta

158. Winniethewubbzy

159. WhiteFluff

160. And finally, all my Anonymous Reviewers.

* * *

This is actually really difficult for me to do because, for so long, TSL has been my baby. My pride. But, I can't continue to do this. It's too much of a commitment that I'm having trouble making. I'm sorry.

In order to not leave you all in suspense, my ending was going to result with:

Zee and the girls making up, naturally. She and Mori would start over..as friends. They'd help Krystal Douglass (who donated her blood to Zee) and her family. After, their scholarship abroad would be terminated and they'd be at the airport. The couples (they'd all be couples again) would have this heartbreaking separation. And the girls would sing. (The song was going to be Doorway to my Dreams by JoJo). As they reached America, the first thing they'd do would be video chat back to Japan.

In the future, I planned to have Hunny still as pervy as ever, but now Kay-Kay would be more mature and super shy about it. Ash and Kaoru would be engaged and Chris would be waiting for Hikaru to propose. Kyouya and Jane have a kid (they're married). Tamaki and Haruhi maintain their dynamic, but at a more toned down pace. Zee is pregnant! And Mori is pleased.

* * *

This being said...if anyone wants this story, I'd be more than happy to give it to you. I'll definitely be sure to read if often and you can always come to me for pointers. I don't know. If you're interested PM me, and we'll see how things go from there?

I'm sorry. I suck. My life is a mess. But I hope you guys can forgive me. Really..I do. Please don't hate me.

I'm Amazing Deal With It


End file.
